DESEO
by sexsesshomaru
Summary: KAGOME queria pasar sus vacaciones tranquila, pero el atractivo SESSHOMARU prometia arruinar su estancia allí. ¿O eso era lo que ella creia? ¿Que escondera el senxual Sesshomaru taisho? ¿O solo desea su cuerpo? ¡Entren Descubranlo!
1. PROLOGO

DESEO

Buenas son nueva en esto y espero que les guste es un sesshomaru y kagome, pero en un universo alterno no tiene nada que ver con inuyasha solo los personajes.

Es una historia de SARA HOLLAND ambientalizada y adaptada a los personajes de este anime que en lo personal me encantan mucho.

PROLOGO

KAGOME había ido a Mónaco a pasar sus vacaciones, pero el atractivo SESSHOMARU prometia arruinar su estancia allí. Despues de su desastroso compromiso, la joven no tenía ninguna intención de involucrarse con un hombre. Sin embargo, Sesshomaru Taisho estaba decidido a que kagome compartiera su cama, pero solo era eso o había algo más.

Podría kagome evitar la tentación de caer con sus hábiles palabras o podría ella derretir el frio corazón del príncipe de hielo y a su ves descubrir que secreto se esconde detrás de esa mirada dorada o saldría otra ves destrozada ….. Descríbelo en esta historia de amor y de un DESEO.


	2. PRIMERA IMPRESION capitulo 1

Los personajes no son míos son de la creadora del anime Rumiko .

Esperando ser de su agrado aquí les dejo con el inicio de esta historia.

PRIMERA IMPRESIÓN

CAPITULO 1

Pasaron por la aduana, en el aeropuerto de Niza, con un carrito lleno de maletas y las chaquetas que se habían quitado cuando salieron de París. La gente se arremolinaba en la sala de espera del aeropuerto.

Kagome caminaba con el sensual andar de una sureña y su largo pelo negro balanceándose por su espalda, mientras las curvas de su cuerpo y la mirada de sus ojos verdes atraían la admiración de los franceses.

El trayecto en taxi hasta Mónaco dura sólo 45 minutos – le informo Rin – estaremos en casa a la una, hora europea.

¡Estoy impaciente por llegar! – exclamo kagome en un fluido francés, pero con el acento de Luisiana en las vocales - ¡Toda mi vida he querido visitar Mónaco!

Las puertas de cristal se abrieron por el mecanismo electrónico. El calor se hizo patente. Una fila de taxis brillaba bajo la luz del sol y las palmeras se movían con lentitud agitadas por la suave brisa.

- ¡Mmm hace tanto calor como en casa! - comentó kagome, mientras el aire cálido se le pegaba a la sedosa piel.

- ¡Tenia entendido que ahora Francia es tu hogar! – Rin se rio, mientras buscaba un taxi con la mirada.

- Bueno lo es por el momento – admitió kagome, porque sabia que nunca regresaría a Nueva Orleans debido a lo que había sucedido y al hecho de que por primera vez comenzaba a sentirse bella de nuevo.

De pronto un Rolls – Royce blanco, conducido por un chófer se acercó. Tenía la capota bajada. Un Hombre estaba reclinado en el asiento de atrás y su pelo plateado se agitaba alrededor de un rostro de rasgos duros y mirada penetrante de un dorado intenso.

¡Ay mon Dieu! – Rin se llevó una mano a la mejilla - ¡Es mi hermano!

Kagome sintió que se enfadaba al reconocerlo.

Sesshomaru Taisho, el multimillonario "príncipe de Mónaco" a quien le gustaban los coches veloces, y las mujeres fáciles y vivir a tope. Era el tipo de hombre que ella odiaba justificadamente.

¿Qué diablos hace aquí? - se preguntó Rin – ¡Se supone que debía estar en Japón durante el verano arreglando unos negocios con nuestro padre!

¿Quiere decir que regresa a Mónaco? ¿Al apartamento? – pregunto kagome algo tensa - ¿De verdad vivirá con nosotras?

No lo sé… - Rin sabia muy bien lo que kagome sentía respecto a los tarambanas ricos y dinámicos-. Iré a preguntárselo.

Sesshomaru salió de su coche, era muy alto, apuesto y vestía un traje gris de Armani.

¡Rin pequeña! Ca va? – inclinó la cabeza plateada para besarla en la frente.

Ca va, cheri, ¿Pero que haces aquí?

El asunto con nuestro padre quedó resuelto – vio a kagome y se quito las gafas de sol para observarla mejor- regrese a casa anoche….

Kagome se tensó mientras él seguía hablando con su hermana, al mismo tiempo que sus cínicos ojos dorados la admiraban con una abierta sensualidad. Los ojos verdes de kagome lo miraron con desprecio de arriba abajo y desvió su mirada le molestaba que la miraran de esa forma como a una muñeca en un escaparate.

….despedí y remplacé a algunas personas – seguía mirando a kagome- A nuestro padre no le gusto pero lo acepto, me quedaré aquí durante el resto del verano.

Muy inconveniente – suspiro Rin.

¿Por qué? – murmuro él, mirando a su hermana por primera vez

¡Porque yo también me quedare todo el verano! Y he traído a mi compañera de apartamento de París.

¿Tu compañera de apartamento? Ah, sí. La chica triste norteamericana. Me hablaste de ella. ¿Dónde está?

Allí – Rin se volvió y la señalo.

Sesshomaru giro la cabeza y sus facciones se alteraron al fijar la mirada en kagome. Hubo un breve silencio, antes de que dijera con voz ronca:

Esa es tu compañera de apartamento? ¿la pelinegra del vestido verde?

Sí, y se quedara aquí 6 meses – indico Rin caminando hacia kagome, muy pequeña junto a su hermano que media cerca de un metro noventa y estaba en excelente forma física - ¿Te molesta?

Por supuesto que no – murmuro, y siguieron caminando hacia kagome.

Al llegar junto a ella le ofreció una mano fuerte y bronceada –. Achanté, madeimoselle, Je suis Sesshomaru Taisho, et…

No dejo que siguiera hablando - ¡lo reconocí…- Kagome retiro su mano y alzó las cejas con altivez-… cuando fijo la vista en mi, Monsieur, como si yo fuera un maniquí en un escaparate!

Sonrió de manera fría – disculpe – y cambio su semblante a uno serio he inexpresivo – no sabia que fuera amiga de mi hermana.

Me llamo Kagome Higurahi, y me alojare en su apartamento. Me alegra conocerlo, puesto que es hermano de Rin.

Pero no por ser quien soy – dijo en tono seco y frio- lamento saberlo, madeimoselle. Quizá me permita hacerla cambiar de opinión durante su estancia.

¡Quizá! – apretó los labios

¿Se quedara todo el verano?

Si – sus facciones mostraban altivez y serenidad- si le parece bien-respondió ella.

Más que bien – murmuro él al levantar la vista a los ojos de ella- mi hermana no me dijo que su compañera de apartamento fuera tan bella.

De pronto el corazón de la joven comenzó a latir con rapidez, porque él la observaba de manera intima, como si fuera a besarla y a quitarle la ropa con manos expertas para hacerle el amor. Kagome no dudó que hubiera practicado millones de veces la misma mirada con otras mujeres. Lo odio por eso. No había nada más despreciable para ella que un donjuán.

Iré a casa en el helicóptero – le dijo Sesshomaru a su hermana - ¿puedo llevaros?

¿En el helicóptero? – Rin aplaudió - ¡estupendo!

¡Eres una cría! – le dijo su hermano y le dirigió una media sonrisa.

Rin agito las pestañas y él se rio mas. Con ella era con la única con quien no mostraba esa frialdad características de los Taisho.

Vamos – Sesshomaru se dirigió al edificio del aeropuerto con una masculinidad amenazadora que le valió miradas de admiración de las mujeres cercanas a ellos.

Kagome sintió hostilidad mientras lo observaba.

CONTINUARA…

Espero que les guste y si recibo por lo menos de 3 a 5 rewies prometo subir el próximo capitulo pronto se despide su humilde servidora sexsesshomaru recuerden que la mejor forma de alimentar a un escritor es con sus mensajes de alientos y recuerden se aceptan de todos hasta sugerencias jajay gracias.


	3. LO DESCUBRI EN TU MIRADA capítulo 2

Hola otro nuevo capitulo espero que les guste

LO DESCUBRI EN TU MIRADA

Capitulo 2

Al llegar al aeropuerto Sesshomaru comenzó a dar indicaciones a su personal mientras tanto Kagome y Rin se quedaron apartadas conversando mientras esperaban.

Ahora llegaremos a casa en veinte minutos – se río Rin - ¡y lo primero que veas de Mónaco será espectacular!

Sesshomaru les izo una señas para que lo siguieran, Kagome recordó la primera vez que lo había visto.

El apuesto rostro había aparecido en la portada de Paris-Match el mes, que Kagome había llegado a Francia, tres años antes y recordaba cada foto de la revista como si las hubiera visto el día anterior…. Sesshomaru en su Ferrari, sesshomaru en su avión privado, sesshomaru seduciendo a una mujer en el campo, sin darse cuenta de que los fotógrafos enfocaban sus cámaras en él.

¡Igual que Inuyasha! Entonces había pensado con odio y desprecio en el hombre que le había destrozado la vida y en ese momento en que seguía a Sesshomaru, se dijo que él era igual que Inuyasha. Un cerdo presumido, un Don Juan, un mentiroso y un tramposo muy peligroso.

Cuando entablo amistad con Rin ignoraba que Sesshomaru fuera su hermano mayor. Rin odiaba a los fotógrafos de la prensa y a las personas con ambiciones sociales. Era muy cautelosa en cuanto a permitir que la gente supiera quien era ella, y apenas se lo dijo a Kagome cuando esta acepto ir con ella a Mónaco para pasar el verano allí.

- ¿Te molestara que Sesshomaru este con nosotras? – le pregunto Rin en ese momento a Kagome. – realmente pensé que estaría ausente todo el verano. Se disculpo Rin.

- Por supuesto que no- respondió Kagome, sonriendo con falsedad.

- Pero sí te molesta y no te culpo – Rin suspiró-. Se lo que sientes respecto… bueno, ya sabes a que me refiero. Respecto a Inuyasha. Lamento que haya pasado esto, pero Sesshomaru no es tan malo como….

- No es culpa tuya – le dio una palmadita en la mano-. Me mantendré alejada de él. Además, es posible que yo no sea su tipo.

- ¿Qué no eres su tipo? – Rin frunció el ceño - . ¿Esta loca? Vi cómo te observaba, Kagome y conozco a mi hermano. El….

-No te preocupes – repuso Kagome en tono seco conozco bien y creo que podre manejar a tu hermano si se sobrepasa – Inuyasha le había dado una buena lección en cuanto a los hombres que Vivian y amaban deprisa. La única diferencia era que Sesshomaru Taisho no se andaba con rodeos e Inuyasha lo había ocultado hasta que fue muy tarde.

El helicóptero los esperaba en la pista lateral. Su color negro brillaba a la luz del sol, mientras los oficiales los acompañaban después de hacerle reverencias a Sesshomaru, quien los dejo atrás después de un breve movimiento de cabeza, como el multimillonario que era, acostumbrado a su posición social y poder y al respeto que inspiraba.

-¿Es su primer viaje a Mónaco? – Sesshomaru se volvió a mirarla cuando llegaron al helicóptero.

- Si- respondió serena.

- Entonces, siéntese a mi lado en el asiento de delante – la miro con una sonrisa dura -. Lo primero que verá del principado de Mónaco será soberbio.

Kagome tuvo que obedecer, pero al deslizarse al asiento del copiloto le sonrió con frialdad.

¿Estamos listos? – Preguntó Rin al subirse al asiento de atrás y cerrar la puerta. – On y va!

Sesshomaru se puso unos audífonos en la cabeza y ajusto el micrófono frente a su boca firme y sensual. Comenzo a mover los interruptores con sus largos dedos y se vislumbro su Rolex en su muñeca.

Con desagrado, Kagome desvió la mirada de esas manos.

Él habló en francés con la torre de control. Las aspas comenzaron a ronronear. Los motores gimieron, antes de rugir al cobrar más fuerza.

De pronto, se levantaron del suelo para subir al caluroso cielo azul.

-¿De qué parte de Estados Unidos es usted, madeimoselle? – pregunto Sesshomaru en voz alta.

- De Nueva Orleans – su acento sureño fue marcado al pronunciar el nombre con un sonido sensual que iba de acuerdo con el esbelto y curvilíneo cuerpo.

-Ah… - murmuro él, y le dirigió una mirada de admiración al mismo tiempo que repetía el nombre tal como ella lo había dicho - . Nueva Orleans….

- ¿Ha estado allí? – le preguntó tratando de ser amable ella.

- Recorrí parte de los Estados Unidos cuando tenia 21 años – le sonrió seductoramente-. Fue toda una experiencia. Ahora sólo voy allí por negocios – dirigió el helicóptero hacia el mar. El agua del mediterráneo rompía sobre las playas de arena blanca y las casas de estilo español coronaban las colinas a lo largo de la costa.

- Tengo entendido que usted dirige el imperio hotelero Shikon Taisho – repuso Kagome, tratando de mantener la conversación lo más neutral posible.

- Si – inclino la cabeza - ¿Qué hace usted, madeimoselle?

- Soy secretaria

-Su francés es muy bueno – la miro con sus ojos dorados y le sonrió de lado - ¿Dónde lo aprendió? Sé que Nueva Orleans tiene un ambiente francés, pero….

- Mi padre es francés – lo interrumpió -. De Antibes.

- Vraiment? – Alzó las cejas – con razón su acento es tan grato al oído. Los del sur hablan de manera muy diferente de los parisinos – acaricio los tobillos femeninos con la mirada - ¿Qué le hizo irse de Antibes para establecerse en Nueva Orleans?

- Se enamoro de mi madre – respondió y miró hacia las colinas. LA OPORTUNIDAD QUE TUVE DE AMAR LLEGO Y SE FUE, NO PUEDO AMAR SI YA NO CREO EN EL AMOR pensó con melancolía.

- Una historia romántica, madeimoselle. ¿Es usted romántica?

- ¿Romántica? – Lo miró y torció los labios-. No, no lo soy.

- Non? Su aspecto es romántico- sus ojos dorados parecían decir: VEN A LA CAMA CHERIE, Y PERMITE QUE HAGA QUE TE SIENTAS ROMANTICA - No me diga que en Paris no hay hombres que se mueren de amor por usted.

- No – cruzo los brazos.

- ¿Ni siquiera uno? – la incito con su sonrisa burlona.

- ¡NO!

-¡Lastima!- murmuro él -. Bueno, si los hubiera, ahora tendrían que olvidarse de usted para dirigirse a otra Bella….

- No todos vivimos de acuerdo a su código amoral de conducta- mascullo la joven entre dientes.

El contuvo el aliento, sin dejar de observarla, estaba furioso por su rechazo. Ella le sostuvo la mirada con desafió. El seria su anfitrión durante el verano y sin duda la catalogaba como una grosera. Pero tenia que hacerle ver que el flirteo y los halagos falsos no daban resultado con ella. Sesshomaru podía tener mucho éxito con las mujeres, pero con ella no lo tendría y mas valía que lo supiera cuanto antes.

Sesshomaru pareció comprender el mensaje, porque apretó los dientes y entrecerró los parpados guardando silencio.

De pronto el helicóptero bajo como un avispón negro hacia Mónaco.

Kagome contuvo el aliento al ver el principado, extendido allá abajo, a la luz del sol. Vio las calles medievales alrededor del palacio del príncipe, las fortalezas antiguas de piedra a un lado, las serpenteantes calles que conducían al paraíso moderno de Montecarlo, con su muelle, sus yates de millones de dólares, balanceándose a la luz del sol y los rascacielos que salpicaban la tierra.

Sesshomaru hablo con la torre de control y obtuvo permiso para aterrizar en el helipuerto de Sengoku.

-¿Qué te parece tu primera vista de Mónaco?- le pregunto Rin inclinándose hacia adelante y hablando en voz alta para que la oyera.

- ¡Es impresionante! – Respondió Kagome – me lo imaginaba así. ¿Realmente tiene dos kilómetros de extensión?

-Un poco menos que eso – intervino Sesshomaru.

- Montecarlo es toda esa extensión – le informo Rin -. La parte moderna con los yates y los rascacielos y nuestro bello casino. Allí arriba es la ciudad de Mónaco, la ciudad vieja con el palacio del príncipe y la catedral. Ahora estamos aterrizando en Sengokuville; la ciudad nueva. Creo que el príncipe Alberto colocó la primera piedra en 1981. ¿Estoy en lo cierto, Sesshomaru?

- Si- respondió él, volando sobre la pista de aterrizaje.

- De cualquier manera, te garantizo que te encantará estar aquí. Y quizá conozcas a un apuesto monegasco de quien te enamores locamente- comento la pequeña Rin sonriéndole.

- Lo ultimo que querría encontrar aquí es un hombre – kagome sonrió con ironía – además, seis semanas no basta para que uno se enamore.

- ¿No cree en el flechazo? – pregunto Sesshomaru con su devastador encanto.

- No – respondió -. ¡El amor a primera vista es un enfoque que usan los conquistadores para tratar de seducir a las mujeres tontas que les creen!

El helicóptero tocó tierra. Dos hombres de trajes oscuros corrieron hacia el, mientras Sesshomaru Taisho se quitaba los audífonos, cerraba los circuitos y abría la puerta para bajar.

Lleva las maletas a mí Ferrari – le ordenó a unos de los hombres, y al otro le indicó - : Llama a Raúl para decirle que llegaré tarde a la reunión.

Al salisteis a la luz del sol, Kagome admiró maravillada el mar azul y los viejos edificios iluminados por el sol, justo al otro lado del risco donde ellos estaban.

Era la vista más hermosa que había contemplado. Era un sitio con mucha historia, de calles diminutas que parecía desmoronarse, y la sorprendente mundanidad de Montecarlo.

-No te llevas bien con él, ¿verdad?-le murmuro Rin, mientras Sesshomaru seguía dando toda una lista de órdenes a sus hombres.

- Lo siento mucho, Rin. Por más que trato de ser amistosa y amable no… - Torció los labios, al reconocer sus sentimientos -. Quizás sería mejor que me fuera.

- ¡No, de ninguna manera! – declaro Rin decidida. – necesitas estas vacaciones, te las mereces y yo me encargaré de que las tengas.

- Quiero quedarme, pero… - los ojos verdes de Kagome echaron chispas de furia -. ¡Él era la última persona que esperaba ver aquí!

- El reabre tus viejas heridas – le comento Rin al mirarla.

-Si… - afirmo ella.

-Eso no durará, porque no estará con nosotras todo el tiempo – la tranquilizo Rin.

- Espero que así sea – repuso kagome, irritada - ¡Se me eriza el vello solo con verlo!

-¡Que inconveniente! – exclamo una voz enfadada, (NA: UUYUYUI VIENE LO BUENO =D) por encima de la cabeza de Kagome.

Ella se dio la vuelta y fijó la vista en el fuerte pecho de él, Kagome levanto la cabeza y hubo un breve silencio mientras se miraban, desafío en los ojos verdes de ella y frialdad en los ojos dorados de él.

Kagome pensó que era mejor que la hubiera oído. Él no coquetearía con ella si le hacía ver, con toda claridad, que no le interesaba.

¡Vamos! – dijo Sesshomaru con severidad disponiéndose a alejarse – OS llevaré a la casa antes de asistir a la junta de directores.

Rin y Kagome intercambiaron miradas nerviosas al seguirlo por el aeropuerto de Shikonville hasta el aparcamiento, donde los esperaba el Ferrari rojo con las maletas en la porta equipaje.

Kagome se sentó atrás y Rin lo izo adelante, junto a su hermano. Los ojos de él se dirigieron con enfado al espejo retrovisor, al mismo tiempo que encendía el potente motor del vehículo. Arrepentida, Kagome desvió la mirada consiente de que, lo había ofendido.

Ella no lo abría hecho si él no hubiera flirteado con ella ni la hubiera observado con tanta insolencia. El escrutinio sexual había reavivado sus complejos y había reaccionado como una gata furiosa. Se odió por eso, pero no podía evitarlo por que él era todo lo que resultaba peligroso para ella.

De pronto se dijo que quizá debía pedirle disculpas es mi anfitrión y el hermano de Rin. No puedo quedarme las próximas seis semanas en su apartamento si sigo portándome así, y seguramente él ya sabe que no me interesa (NA: cuan equivocada estaba jjajaja)

Pero sus ojos estaban fijos en la mano que descansaba junto a la palanca de velocidades.

¿No os parece que hace un día precioso? – pregunto Rin, animada.

Hmm – Sesshomaru permitió que sus enfadados ojos dorados se enfrentaran a los verdes de Kagome, en el espejo.

El coche recorría las atestadas y calurosas calles de Montecarlo, bastante debajo de los riscos del palacio y el helipuerto más allá del muelle.

¿Saldrás esta noche Sesshomaru? – pregunto Rin.

Sí – respondió él y encendió la radio, con lo que terminó con la conversación y llenó el lujoso interior del coche de música.

El ritmo pareció fluir en la sangre de Kagome mientras observaba el duro rostro de Sesshomaru en el espejo retrovisor. Cuando sus ojos se movieron hacia la sensual boca, todo su cuerpo se estremeció al imaginar que él la besaba…

Él la sorprendió observándolo.

De inmediato, ella desvió la mirada porque era consiente de que su rostro había revelado su fuerte Deseo.

El siguió conduciendo con el ceño fruncido y los párpados entre cerrados; miraba la carretera y luego el espejo… de pronto, se dibujo una sonrisa sensual en sus labios y hubo una señal de reconocimiento en sus ojos dorados al encontrarse con los verdes de ella en el espejo retrovisor. Kagome sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón.

El Ferrari no tardó en desviarse hacia un camino para bajar por una pendiente que conducía a un pequeño aparcamiento privado, en una calle de tiendas muy exclusivas.

Todos salieron del coche. Kagome evitó mirar los ojos de Sesshomaru, a pesar de que él la observaba con insistencia, como si deseara que ella levantara la vista.

-¡Por fin hemos llegado a casa! Exclamo Rin, animada y tratando de fingir que no existía un ambiente tenso entre ellos.

Sesshomaru se adelantó, presionó el botón del ascensor y un segundo después todos quedaron dentro del lujo claustrofóbico del aparato que subía hasta el piso superior, donde estaba el ático.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Sesshomaru caminó por el suelo de parquet hasta las puertas dobles de caoba que él abrió con facilidad.

Lui, Monsieur. ¡Ah, madeimoselle, bienvenida a casa, mi petite!

Riendo, Rin se acercó a los brazos de la mujer gruesa de pelo oscuro.

-¿Estas sorprendida? ¡Te dije que regresaría!

- ¡Tanto tiempo en Paris, Cherie! – la mujer levanto los ojos oscuros. – creíamos que habías abandonado tus raíces por esa terrible ciudad.

- Tengo trabajo – intervino Sesshomaru – Dusort… miró al marido del ama de llaves-…. ¿Podrías bajar al Ferrari? Las maletas de ella están dentro del coche. Súbelas y déjalas en sus habitaciones.

- D'Accord, Monsieur – Dusort se dirigió a la puerta sonriendo.

- Monsieur Taisho, me gustaría…. – murmuro Kagome dando un paso adelante.

- ¡Voy a mi estudio, madeimoselle! – respondió Sesshomaru – Si tiene algo que decirme me lo dirá hay en privado!

Se volvió y camino hacia una habitación que daba al lujoso pasillo y dio un portazo después de entrar.

-¡Hay, Dios! – La anciana Kaede izo una mueca mientras observaba a Kagome - ¿Qué ha hecho, madeimoselle, para que él cierre así las puertas!

-He sido un poco brusca con él – Kagome sintió que se sonrojaba quizás he sido grosera. Creo que debería ir a disculparme.

- Ah, si, a él le agrada que la gente se disculpe – indico la anciana ama de llaves – yo lo haría inmediatamente.

Rin se rio al ver la expresión de desconcierto de kagome.

-¡Solo te toma el pelo, Kagome! Pero tiene razón porque una disculpa de tu parte definitivamente le hará recobrar el buen humor.

-¿Donde lo encontraré? – Kagome frunció el ceño - ¿Hay adentro?

-Ese es su estudio – asintió la Sra. Kaede – Pero llama a la puerta y espera que él te de permiso para entrar.

-¡Deja de exagerar mujer traviesa! ¿Hay chocolat – froid en el frigorífico? – Rin condujo a la Sra. Kaede Dusort para alejarla de allí.

Al quedarse sola en el pasillo bellamente decorado, Kagome observo la puerta del estudió de Sesshomaru, y ensayo lo que le diría antes de llamar a la puerta.

Entrez! – grito Sesshomaru.

Kagome abrió la puerta y entro despacio. Hubo un largo y tenso silencio.

He venido a disculparme por mi comportamiento, Monsieur – cerro la puerta – el vuelo desde Paris fue difícil. Yo estaba cansada y acalorada. Sé que he sido grosera con usted pero debe comprender que no deseo que flirteen conmigo he venido para pasar unas semanas con su hermana y no para proporcionarle diversión a usted.

Es usted una mujer muy bella – murmuro él – estoy seguro que esta acostumbrada a tratar con hombres que flirtean: ¡Los trata a todos como lo ha hecho conmigo!

No – respondió sin pensar – usted es diferente. (NA: ahaja derechito al agua y sin salvavidas jajajaja).

¿Realmente lo cree? – se enderezó en el asiento y se le quedo mirando.

No he querido decir lo que usted piensa – trono ruborizado – solo que hoy ha sido un día diferente. Se debió al vuelo, el largo trayecto. No estaba de humor para soportar un flirteo. Eso es todo.

Hmmm – Los ojos dorados la observaron – me temo que no acepto eso como una disculpa, madeimoselle. Quiza Deva comenzar de nuevo.

Kagome sintió que se le erizaba el pelo de la nuca.

Monsieur Taisho - repuso en tono seco - … no tengo intenciones de pedirle otra disculpa.

Entonces esta desperdiciando mi tiempo – arqueo las cejas - . Si desea quedarse bajo mi techo en un ambiente civilizado, le sugiero que salga y medite respecto a los motivos reales de su comportamiento. Estaré dispuesto a aceptar una disculpa cuando crea que es la verdad. Hasta entonces, no tenemos más que decirnos.

Ella se quedo de pies, mirándolo, sin poder hablar por la rabia y la confusión.

Él levanto un documento del escritorio y comenzó a estudiarlo. Kagome comprendió que le había dando permiso para salir. Sus ojos verdes echaron chispas.

¡Me parece muy bien Monsieur! ¡De hecho, preferiría que no tuviéramos otra conversación durante toda mi visita! – se volvió y salió. Dio un portazo y camino por el pasillo hirviendo por dentro.

Pensó que no se quedaría allí mientras buscaba una puerta que le indicara hacia donde ir. No puedo quedarme aquí. He estropeado todo el viaje. Tendré que recoger la maleta y regresar a… .

¡Kagome! – Rin la llamo con voz modulada desde el otro extremo del pasillo ven a servirte un poco de chocolat-froit.

La joven se humedeció los labios y espero unos segundos antes de volverse. Se dio cuenta de que las lagrimas le causaban escozor en sus ojos verdes y no comprendía porque.

¡Ya voy! – respondió, fingiendo alegría, y se obligo a sonreír al reunirse con Rin y la Sra. Kaede en la soleada y moderna cocina. No podía inmiscuir a Rin en esa horrible situación, diciéndole lo desastrosa que había sido la entrevista.

Continuara….

Gracias a todas las que leyeron mi historia y dejaron review y para las otras que leyeron y no dejaron gracias también pero porfis un review no les cuesta nada, pero para mi es el alimento de mi pobre inspiración; espero que les haya gustado, actualizare pronto otro capitulo antes de la otra semana, se empieza a poner bueno, dejen review recuerden es la inspiración de un escritor, y disculpen por exigir pero tres mas no estarían mal, jjjjaajj

Le doy las gracias a mis lectoras que han hecho que siga escribiendo esta historia un millón de gracias ha:

Sasunaka doki: Si es algo diferente sigue teniendo su lado orgulloso, pero quise aventurarme con una personalidad más sensual y abrumadora gracias por su review.

Rosedrama: Me alegro que te allá gustado, y gracias por sus review la seguiré, pero no tan seguido como quisiera, ya saben lo de siempre, trabajo y estudio, pero si prometo acabarlo chao.

Angeline –dbz: si verdad es como más interesante, y hay mas intriga ajajay me alegro que te halla gustado chaito.

Chao se despide su más fiel servidora sexsesshomaru

Terminada 11:45 de la noche en panamá.


	4. aviso importante fuera de historia

AVISO

ESTIMADAS LECTORAS, ME DISCULPO SI HE OFENDIDO ALGUIEN CON ESTA HISTORIA.

PRIMERO QUE TODO EN EL PROLOGO INFORME QUE LA HISTORIA ES DE LA ESCRITORA SARA HOLLAND QUE ESTABA AMBIENTALIZADA Y ADAPTADA A LOS PERSONAJES DEL ANIME, LO UNICO QUE NO DIJE FUE QUE NO SERIA COMPLETAMENTE IGUAL, COMO INFORME SOY NUEVA EN ESTO Y NO SABIA SI TENIA QUE PONER TANTA INFORMACION.

Y SI, MI ESTIMADA LECTORA **ALU 777** ESTOY EN LO CORRECTO CONTIGO NO ESTA BIEN EL PLAGIO PERO YA INFORME QUE SOLO ES UNA ADAPTACION A ESA NOVELA, ESTA AUTORA ME INSPIRO A ESCRIBIR Y ES POR ESO QUE QUISE HACER UN SESSHOMARU Y KAGOME YA QUE ME PARECIO LA PAREJA PERFECTA PARA ESTA NOVELA, NO ES COMPLETAMENTE UNA COPIA POR QUE NO LA VOY A ESCRIBIR EXACTAMENTE COMO EN EL LIBRO, SU COMIENZO SERA IGUAL PERO AL IR AVANZANDO SERA DIFERENTE.

HE LEIDO ALGUNAS OTRAS Y HE NOTADO QUE ADAPTAN CIERTAS HISTORIAS A ESTA TRAMA Y POR ESO NO VI NINGUN INCONVENIENTE EN SUBIR ESTA YA QUE CADA PERSONA LE GUSTARIA VER A SUS PERSONAJES FAVORITOS EN SITUACIONES DIFERENTES, PERO SI MI EXCUSA NO ES LA MAS APROPIADA ENTONCES ME DESPIDO DE USTEDES Y GRACIAS A LAS LECTORAS QUE ME HAN SEGUIDO Y SI DESEAN QUE CONTINUE ENVIENME UN MENSAJE PARA SABER SU OPINION Y SI NO BUENO LA QUITARE DEL FICS.

CADA PERSONA TIENE UNA OPINION DIFERENTE Y HAY QUE RESPETARLAS GRACIAS DE NUEVO A MIS LECTORAS FAVORITAS, LAS CUALES ME HAN APOYADO DESDE EL INICIO. DISCULPAS DE NUEVO SI DESEAN QUE LA CONTINUE UN MENSAJE PLEASE GRACIAS Y CHAO.

SASUNAKA

ROSEDRAMA

LLIZAG

ANGELINE – DBZ

FANISA

BLACKSPOTMAGGIE

ELIZABETHSHANE

LAPISLAZULI STERN


	5. COMIENZA LA BATALLA Capitulo 3

Mis disculpas si he decepcionado a alguien, informe que era una adaptación de Sarah Holland, también dije que el primer capitulo había sido casi parecido para poder describir el lugar, pero la historia no es totalmente parecida, abra lugares, diálogos y situaciones que serán de mi invención y sin mas que decir solo con algunos agradecimientos aquí les va la historia.

Hola mis queridas amigas disculpen la demora al subir este capitulo pero es que aun me sentía triste por el comentario que me habían echo, pero una amiga; ya que las considero a todas como mis amigas, me dijo que no le hiciera caso y que siguiera con la historia, y otra por allí sé que me va a matar me exigió que subiera dos capítulos pero ahora mismo no pude ya que como dije antes trabajo y universidad no se llevan bien así que casi no tengo tiempo de escribir pero les prometo que antes del 15 de junio les traeré la otra parte.

Y gracias a las que me leyeron sin más las dejo con otro capitulo.

COMIENZA LA BATALLA

Disclaimer : Volviendo a informar esta es una historia de la novelista Sarah Holland, que me gusta mucho y quise compartirla con ustedes, situaciones y diálogos casi parecidos para no dañar la trama de la novela.

Personajes Sesshomaru Y Kagome y los del mundo de Inuyasha son de la invención de la gran Rumiko Takahashi.

AHORA SI A LEER

CAPÍTULO 3

Mas tarde, en su habitación, mirando las calles de Montecarlo y la bahía azul Kagome se preguntó furiosa que había querido decir él, parecía como si él quisiera que ella jugara un juego peligroso donde solo iba a ver un vencedor y Kagome sabia que no seria ella, un juego donde su mente y su cuerpo estarían perdidos, si con solo el echo de que el la mirara la hacia sentirse nerviosa que sucedería si la tocaba o besaba; estaría perdida.

Suspiro y volvió a la habitación. Era bonita amplia, ventilada y con un estilo clásico de la época actual. Un pequeño aire acondicionado estaba en la parte mas alta de la habitación, una elegante alfombra de color rojo vino cubría toda la extensión de la habitación y un edredón rosa cubría la cama de matrimonio. Había hermosos cuadros antiguos colgados en las paredes preciosos paisajes de la antigua Francia del siglo XVII. Las cortinas de encaje de las ventanas de la terraza se movían agitadas por la calurosa brisa.

Kagome no le había dicho a Rin lo mal que le había ido en la entrevista con Sesshomaru. No lo considero justo porque era su amiga, la amiga más cercana que había tenido en mucho tiempo y le tenía mucho cariño, la quería como a una hermana, con la ayuda de ella es que había intentado volver a salir y a sentirse alegre, trataba de volver a sonreír.

-¿Calmaste a la bestia? – le había preguntado Rin, cuando entro en la cocina y Kagome sonriendo, le había contestado que sí. No quería preocupar más Rin y tampoco arruinar sus vacaciones por una tontería.

Pero desde luego no había calmado a la bestia. Al contrario. De hecho, ella quizá lo había tornado más salvaje de lo que era. Se le acelero el corazón al pensar en otra entrevista con él. ¿Qué diablos le diría ella? Solo de imaginar esos diabólicos ojos y esa seductora sonrisa se le ponía la carne de gallina y un escalofrió le recorría la espalda.

Inesperadamente, alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¡Adelante! – respondió distraída. Dando la espalda a la puerta – sí, diga….

La puerta se abrió y al darse la vuelta para atender a la persona se quedo perpleja al ver a Sesshomaru hay parado con su cacteristica sensualidad y frialdad.

Entonces, ¿Ya se ha instalado? – tenia el rostro tranquilo, serio, inexpresivo; el enfado había desaparecido, su boca parecía una línea firme y sus parpados le ocultaban los ojos.

Yo…. – el corazón le latió con demasiada prisa – Si, estoy muy bien, gracias.

Muy bien – cerró la puerta despacio.

¿Qué hace? el corazón se le acelero más que pensó que le daría un paro cardiaco.

Hace más de una hora que hablamos – repuso sonriendo, apoyado en la puerta y observándola con sus ojos dorados y penetrantes -. Me peguntaba si había llegado a alguna conclusión respecto a su comportamiento que me pareció que no fue el más apropiado.

¡QUE! – grito - ¡Solo sé que mi explicación fue muy razonable! – dijo - y se puso tensa.

Él se enderezo, y se fue acercando a ella y su hermosa boca esbozo una sonrisa burlona. Kagome dio unos pasos atrás, como un animal cauteloso frente a su atacante. Él se detuvo y la observo con sus astutos ojos dorados y resplandecientes de un extraño brillo.

¿Todavía esta cansada? – pregunto en voz baja - ¿Después de descansar tanto tiempo? ¿Por eso se aleja de mí?

Estoy en mi habitación, a solas con un hombre que no conozco – replico con el cuerpo rígido – por supuesto que me alejo.

Madeimoselle – murmuro él con expresión cínica. – No solo soy su anfitrión y hermano de su amiga, también soy Sesshomaru Taisho y no dudo que conoce la reputación que tengo respecto a las mujeres.

¡La conozco muy bien! – exclamó de muy mal humor.

¿Realmente cree que a un hombre con mi experiencia le interesaría un ataque sexual?

¡No me sorprendería en lo más mínimo, Monsieur! – dijo, erizada de la cabeza a los pies por un odio furioso – De hecho, nada respecto al tipo de hombre que es usted me sorprendería ni mucho menos me atraería.

Entonces… yo tenia razón – Dio unos pasos mas hacia ella, sonriendo y acortando la poca distancia que había entre ellos.

¿Qué quiere decir? – ella se alejaba de él - ¡Oiga! – contuvo el aliento al notar la firme pared tras ella y extendió las manos en un gesto de auto defensa - ¡Aléjese de mí! ¿Qué cree que esta haciendo?

No lo se – murmuro burlón, acorralándola contra la pared con los ojos brillantes - ¿Qué cree usted que hago?

Yo… - el pánico le seco la boca – Monsieur, aléjese de mí, yo…

Ése es el verdadero motivo de su comportamiento, ¿no?

¡No! – levanto las manos, presa del pánico que tenia al ver a Sesshomaru tan cerca de su cuerpo.

También usted me atrae – murmuro sin dejar de sonreír, se acercó un poco más y bajo la cabeza para decírselo cerca de su oído -. No necesita luchar contra mí solo porque desea que la bese y paso su nariz por la blanca piel de su cuello y busco su boca para besarla.

¡No! – trató de evitarlo pero no pudo ya que él la tenía acorralada con sus fuertes brazos -. ¡No quiero que haga nada! Aléjese de …

Creo que será mejor que terminemos rápido con esto – repuso y tiró de ella de manera violenta acercándola a su pecho dejándola sin aliento.

¡No por favor! Ya basta deténgase… dijo kagome de manera suplicante.

Pero él no le izo caso y bajo la cabeza y le rozó los labios con los suyos, por fin había podido besar esa boca que se le hacia tan provocativa, ese hermoso color rojo que al su mirar eran como una fruta prohibida.

Incoherente por la furia, al mismo tiempo que débil por el deseo, Kagome luchó empujándole por el pecho y los hombro, pero él le sujeto las muñecas con fuerza mientras seguía besándola de forma experta con insistencia, deseo y pasión.

Kagome no sabia que hacer si llorar o dejarse llevar por ese deseo que la estaba consumiendo, ya entreabría la boca, pero gemía desde el fondo de su garganta en señal de protesta. Su cuerpo se movía con furia imitando los penosos esfuerzos de un cordero en las garras de un león, él la tenia ceñida con firmeza, mientras seguía moviendo la boca sobre la de ella y le daba pequeños mordiscos en la comisura de los labios para que abrirá la boca y pudiera el penetrar esa deliciosa fortaleza que era su boca.

El duro cuerpo de él presionaba al frágil cuerpo de ella y kagome sintió el calor en cada terminal nerviosa, lo cual la mareó y la dejó sin aliento. Tenía los labios hinchados por el largo y sensual beso, pero seguía en brazos de él, sin darse cuenta de nada más que la presencia del hombre.

-ya… por favor… no siga… deténgase - exclamaba ella - en el momento en que él dejo su boca y decidió besar su cuello proporcionándole más placer.

Atontada, sintió que él le soltaba las muñecas y deslizaba las manos por su cuerpo ya no pudo controlar su mente y sintió que se perdía en los besos que le daba. Perdió la capacidad de resistirse, coloco las manos en el cuello masculino y de pronto se abrazaron.

Kagome se ahogo en la imperiosa necesidad de sentir la boca, las manos y el cuerpo de Sesshomaru Taisho, que era hermoso, fuerte, poderoso, sensual… volvió a gemir ronca una y otra vez por las sensaciones que le empezaba a proporcionar su boca y sus manos al besar y tocar cada parte de su cuerpo, cuando sus largos dedos le moldearon los senos, soltó un grito involuntario al sentir sus manos abriendo su blusa.

-¡Kagome! – grito Rin desde afuera.

La joven abrió los ojos, respiraba entrecortadamente y el corazón le latía con tanta fuerza, que creyó que se desmayaría porque la sangre hervía en su tembloroso cuerpo.

¡contesta de inmediato ! – le ordeno él cerca de sus labios - ¡Dile que saldrás dentro de un minuto!

Ella observo el peligroso rostro junto a ella y sintió que sus piernas ya no la podían sostener y a la vez una furia la empezaba a llenar por dentro, horrorizada, comprendió lo que acababa de suceder entre ellos.

Contesta o ella entrara y nos verá- murmuro él.

Ya voy en un minuto – respondió kagome

Ok estaré esperándote en la piscina – le dice Rin muy alegre.

Sesshomaru bajo la cabeza para volver a apoderarse de esa boca que lo volvía loco, pero ella lo empujo y se alejó de él sintiéndose confusa y a la vez sucia, como pudo haber caído tan rápido antes los encantos de él se sentía furiosa con su cuerpo por haberla traicionado al haber reaccionando de esa forma ante los besos y caricias de él, ella sabia que lo único que sentía él era deseo por ella y nada más.

Aléjese de mi – le dijo furiosa

¡vamos! – volvió a agarrarla y a aprisionarla contra la pared – creí que ya habíamos superado esa parte del odio – dijo con una sonrisa de arrogancia en su perfecto rostro.

Superado, de que habla, usted esta loco.

El fingimiento de que no me desea – arqueo las cejas y sonrió burlón.

¡No lo deseo! – tenia el rostro encendido de la furia – ahora suélteme y salga de mi habitación ahora.

Él la soltó y la miro a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos verdes que lo volvían loco.

Lo que ha sucedido es que usted me ha acorralado y me ha obligado a besarlo – dijo Kagome de manera altiva y arrogante.

¡No he tenido que obligarte! – murmuro burlón- además, después de dejar atrás la etapa obligada, has correspondido muy bien a mis besos y caricias, vamos y dejemos esta absurda charla para otro momento.

¡NO! ¡Usted Me atrapo! Yo no pude …

Madeimoselle, si mi hermana no la hubiese llamado en estos momentos estaríamos en la cama haciendo algo más que conversar – le informo él de una forma muy seductora.

¡No es cierto! – le dijo Kagome furiosa echando chispas por sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Deja que vuelva a besarte y sabrás que es cierto – volvió a agarrarla pero con mas fuerza por la cintura. – Así veremos si tengo razón- bajo la cabeza y en su mirada dorada se notaba el deseo que sentía por ella.

Lo que sintió Kagome fue miedo al notar el deseo en sus hermosos ojos color del ámbar dorado, pensó que la obligaría a hacer algo que no quería o tal vez si.

¡No, quite sus manos de mi cuerpo y manténgalas alejadas! – le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que le ladeo la cabeza e izo que de sus largos cabellos plateados brillaran por la tenue luz del sol que se colaba por el balcón y anunciaba el atardecer.

Él la miro con furia. Kagome se alejó de él.

¡Odio a los hombres como usted y es posible que usted sea el más odioso de todos!

Sesshomaru seguía con su mano puesta en el lugar en donde ella le había golpeado, mirándola con furia nunca nadie lo había golpeado y mucho menos una mujer, escucho lo que ella le decía y se dispuso a salir no sin antes volver a mirarla y decirle en tono seco:

De acuerdo cherie – murmuro sonriendo con arrogancia y de manera desagradable. Se alejó de la puerta y la miro con enfado de los pies a la cabeza – si no estas dispuesta a aceptar que me deseas, ya no perderé más mi tiempo contigo – y se dirigió a la puerta, pero agrego por encima del hombro - : Después de todo, hay muchas mujeres que desearían estar en tu lugar para que yo las bese.

Él abrió la puerta y salió dando un portazo.

¡Presumido!- le grito

Kagome le dirigió una mirada a la puerta con odio.

¡Nunca había visto tanta altivez!

De pronto las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus hermosos ojos verdes. Él se había aprovechado de ella. Quizá pensó que seria divertido jugar con ella. Si, la pobre Kagome tan triste, solitaria y sin cariño, tan inmadura para caer en los brazos del apuesto, sensual y experto Sesshomaru Taisho experto en seducir a mujeres hermosas.

Ha claro como si fuera que… un Dios – pensó furiosa.

Él se sentía tan superior a ella que le pareció buena idea ir a su habitación para seducirla, besarla y acostarse con ella para luego tirarla de su apartamento.

Se sintió morir, lo peor era que ese había sido su primer beso después de tres años y sobre todo que él era el hombre más apuesto que había visto en su vida y él que se haya fijado en ella era como un sueño hecho realidad.

A quien engañaba la verdad era que Sesshomaru era justo su tipo. Todo en él, desde su aspecto físico hasta su modo de vida, su carácter frio, su mente astuta, su mirada penetrante y sensual, el Ferrari que conducía y el helicóptero que piloteaba, incluso la forma en que movía la cabeza la hacia desear perderse en esos ojos, en su boca y en su cuerpo.

Antes, tal vez Kagome había creído que un hombre como Sesshomaru podría desearla. Pero ya no. No después de lo que le sucedió con Inuyasha.

Kagome recordó que Rin la estaba esperando así que limpio su rostro, se cambio de ropa y se dispuso a salir, aunque no recordaba como llegar hasta la piscina así que empezó a caminar por los amplios corredores del apartamento y escucho la voz de Sesshomaru que estaba hablando con Rin.

¿Así que iras siempre a la reunión?

¡SI! Exclamo en un tono áspero

¿pero vendrás con nosotras cierto?

¡No lo se pequeña, creo que no llegare a tiempo dile al Sr. Sudor que las lleve, te llamare pero recuerda que tengo hoy una cita así que solo podre ir a llevarlas – cogió las llaves de su Ferrari, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Rin suspiro

Bueno aunque sea es algo – pensó – pero necesito acercarlo más a Kagome sé que hacen una buena pareja, sé que él la quiere lo noto en su mirada, aunque Kagome le teme lo se hay que dilema.

Kagome la llamo y saco a Rin de sus pensamientos.

Ah hola ya estas aquí, ven vamos aprovechemos los últimos rayos del sol – dice una entusiasta Rin.

Kagome solo sonrió y se dejo llevar, a veces creía que Rin era una niña atrapada en un cuerpo de adulta con un gran entusiasmo.

A ver, ¿que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo? – Exclamo Rin.

Me he instalado en la habitación, saque la ropa de la maleta – dijo de forma pensativa, no quería recordar el incidente en su habitación con Sesshomaru. - ¿Que haremos esta noche? - decidió cambiar de tema Kagome.

Ah es una sorpresa – le dice Rin de manera picara – cenaremos a las siete en un lugar precioso ya lo veraz, pero no te diré nada más espera verlo con tus propios ojos y rio de forma divertida.

Muy bien, Rin… Esto… ¿cenara tu hermano con nosotras?

No, esta noche cenara con una amistad.

¿Con una mujer supongo? Se sintió celosa, enojada y desilusionada

¡Quizá! Rin miro su expresión y se dio cuenta que ella estaba celosa, sabia que sus suposiciones eran correctas, así que decidió poner su plan en marcha. – hay, pero no es nada serio nunca lo es mi hermano quiere a una mujer inteligente y luchadora que se sepa valer por ella sola no a cualquiera, además creo que se ha fijado en ti. – dice de manera coqueta y ríe – Me alegro que ya os llevéis mejor.

Kagome rio también por las ocurrencias de su amiga, pero decidió cambiar de tema no quería pensar en Sesshomaru y muchos menos de esa forma.

Y bien dime que haremos en mi estancia aquí – dice una Kagome algo ruborizada

Bueno hay un festival de mascaras – le informo Rin – el espectáculo es más bonito desde el muelle.

¡Maravilloso! – dijo Kagome

¡ah! Y eso no es todo - dijo de forma picara y sensual

Hay más – dice Kagome sonriendo tímidamente

¡claro! Galas aquí, fiestas allá, conciertos, obras de teatro …

¡wao! - Exclamo Kagome – eso quiere decir que estaremos muy ocupadas, serán unas vacaciones inolvidables.

Y todo conduce al gran suceso del año, el baile de gala en el principado nos invitan todos los años, y por supuesto tu iras con nosotros. Es espectacular, habrán muchas celebridades, con sus trajes de etiqueta y diamantes, y claro, los fotógrafos que no descansan. Es el único momento en que a Sesshomaru y a mí nos gustan los fotógrafos y rio de manera picara.

Después de estar por casi una hora en la terraza, Kagome y Rin se dirigieron a sus habitaciones a vestirse para ir a cenar.

_ O _

En la estancia, Rin y Sesshomaru mantenían una charla mientras esperaban que Kagome bajara.

Me dijiste que me llamarías, pensé que ya no venias por eso le dije a Dusort que nos llevara – dice Rin algo molesta con él.- Me has hecho sentir mal, tengo casi un año que no te veo y así es como me tratas.

Ya vamos no es para tanto, así has estado lista antes que yo – le dice de manera divertida. – besándole la mejilla para calmarla.

¡valla que… – dice Rin agitando las pestañas de manera coqueta. - … malo eres. Y gira la cabeza para no verlo. - ¡ahhah! Cherie que bella estas. – dice Rin al ver a Kagome bajando las escalinatas.

Kagome iba vestida de manera sencilla con un traje blanco, su negro cabello ondulado suelto la hacia verse como un ángel, con un poco de maquillaje solo en los ojos y brillo en sus labios, había demorado mucho tratando de decirse frente al espejo que volvía a verse bella.

Le sonrió a Rin por el cumplido y lo vio a él, su corazón se le acelero y su cuerpo se tenso – al notar que el la veía de manera sensual también se había cambiado de ropa a un traje negro que le hacia ver muy seductor moldeando su esbelto cuerpo.

Sesshomaru se pasó la mano por el cabello, la miro de arriba abajo y le sonrió con cinismo.

¡bella! Es poco, ¡esta despampanante, madeimoselle!

Gracias – respondió Kagome en tono seco, cruzando los brazos, rechazando la admiración masculina – ya son la siete Rin ¿para que hora has hecho la reservación?

Para las siete y media. ¿Nos vas a llevar al muelle, verdad Sesshomaru?

Claro. ¿Por qué no? – miro a Kagome con una expresión de resentimiento, odio y furia en los ojos. Había notado el rechazo de ella y le disgustó tanto como la bofetada de antes. – pero recuerda no me esperéis despierta.

¿A que hora regresarás? – le pregunto Rin con cierto temor sabia que estaba molesto se le notaba, además él no era de dar explicaciones cuando estaba enojado.

¡Tarde! Fue su respuesta en tono seco – aun mirando a Kagome.

Kagome lo seguía mirando de manera altiva como desafiándolo con su mirada, sabia que delante de Rin estaba a salvo, pero lo que la inquietaba era la forma en que él se estaba comportando, noto su cambio de animo de alegre seductor a seductor ofendido, no lo entendía porque tenia que molestarse por su rechazo, acaso él no le había dicho que habían otras mujeres aparte de ella que podían mantenerlo ocupado, ¿porque le interesaba entonces que aceptara sus cumplidos amorosos?

Se dirigieron al ascensor y bajaron, en un ambiente de tensión que Rin noto, aunque hablo muy animadamente acerca de sus amigos que vería después de tanto tiempo.

Se acercaron a un Ferrari de color plateado en el aparcamiento iban a subir cuando…

¡Ay, no! – dijo Rin de pronto - ¡Mi cartera, la he dejado en el otro bolso! ¡Tengo que regresar!

Entonces ve pronto por ella – le dijo Sesshomaru apoyándose en el Ferrari – te esperamos aquí.

Kagome se tenso y se le acelero el pulso solo de pensar que se tenia que quedar sola con él, se hubiera querido ir con ella pero se quedo callada mientras los pasos de Rin se iban alejando en dirección al ascensor.

Ella miraba hacia otro lado cuando sintió que él se movió y le hablo de esa manera tan seductora que él tenia.

Y bien, cherie – hablo él sonriendo con cinismo.

Kagome lo miro confundida y con algo de temor por que él le fuera a reclamar algo.

¿Así será la situación entre los dos? ¿Hostilidad en público y pasión en privado?

¡No hubo pasión! Grito la chica furiosa

¿Cómo puede mentir una boca tan bonita? Y empezó a caminar hacia Kagome y al ver que ella empezaba a dar unos pasos hacia atrás, alzo las cejas. - ¿vuelves a alejarte de mí? - Le dice en tono molesto- ¿No sabes que esa no es la manera de mantenerme alejado de ti? Con eso sólo logras que te desee más.

¡Entonces DIME cual es para que me valga de ella! – respondió en tono insultante. – rayos – pensó al topar con un pilar de piedra, porque se dio cuenta que otra vez estaba atrapada.

Muéstrate indiferente a mí – le dice molesto al tocarle el cuerpo con el suyo con lo que ella quedo atrapada - ¡No me grites cada vez que me ves, no me mires con esos ojos verdes que me dicen que quisieras saber hasta que punto llega mi deseo por ti.

¡Nunca te he mirado así! ¿Como te atreves a pensar…?

Cherie… - Le toco el cuello caliente con un dedo y la hizo estremecerse – lo se lo veo en tus ojos no por nada soy un hombre de 32 años, tengo experiencia con las mujeres y se cuando atraigo a una.

¡No seas tan insolente! – le dijo Kagome furiosa

Entonces no seas tan provocativa. – le dice Sesshomaru acercando su rostro peligrosamente a su cuello.

¡No lo soy! - le dice ya con voz entrecortada.

Ah, si – y se acercó más a ella y le susurro cerca de su oído - ¡Eres intensamente provocativa! – y vuelve a mirarla – nunca he conocido a una mujer que me mirara con un deseo tan fácil de notar en sus facciones.

Esa declaración la hizo olvidarse por un momento de su miedo, y mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

Cuando una mirada así se combina con un rostro y un cuerpo tan sensual, bueno, la verdad es que es imposible no desearla y mucho menos estar lejos de usted. – le dijo de manera provocativa.

Dejando a Kagome sin alientos por la avalancha de cumplidos que le había dedicado a ella, por un breve instante creyó en sus palabras, pero luego se reprendió mentalmente por haber creído por un momento en ese discurso, y lo miro con enfado diciéndose a ella misma que esas palabras se las había dicho a un millón de mujeres.

Es cierto – le dijo Sesshomaru al ver el enfado en su rostro – no me crees – frunció el ceño y hablo de manera seria y un poco brusco. - ¡seguro que sabes que es verdad!

Ni siquiera recuerdo lo que me has dicho – le contesto Kagome mirando hacia la puerta de los ascensores deseando que Rin regresara pronto. Y volviendo a mirarlo - Y te ruego que guardes tus cumplidos vacíos para las mujeres que te rodean y que si desean que te las lleves a la cama. No soy una de ellas y nunca lo seré.

Es posible, pero no puedo ni quiero dejar de desear que cambies de opinión. Y es mejor ser sincero contigo, porque te quedaras aquí todo el verano y no podre mantener las manos alejadas de ti, y…

¡Olvídalo! – grito enfadada- ¡no pienso formar parte de tu infame lista de conquistas!

Vuelves a lo mismo – le dijo de manera brusca y conteniendo el aliento para controlarse. – por lo visto conoces bien mi reputación.

Le dice de manera cortante y con cierto enfado en sus ojos, eso izo que Kagome se alarmara era una sensación que la atemorizaba mucho mas que sus hábiles técnicas de seducción.

Si, la conozco – repuso con voz temblorosa.

Hay algunas que les encanta y hay otras que lo detestan – dijo de forma seca - pero nunca había conocido a una que sintiera las dos cosas al mismo tiempo, eres especial única definitivamente, eres un misterio, parece que te afecto más que a cualquier otra mujer que he conocido. ¿a que se debe? ¿Por qué, cuando…?

Tu prepotencia me resulta fastidiosa y grotesca – declaro ella como una fiera, con un miedo de que el pudiera darse cuenta de algo a medida que seguía hablando, parecía poder leer sus mas íntimos secretos en sus ojos y eso a ella no le gustaba para nada, era mejor alejarlo de ese terreno; - ¡no amo, ni odio tu reputación! La detesto ¡ahora déjame en paz, don Juan falso, de tercera categoría!

Él se enfureció y golpeo el pilar con el puño cerrado para asustarla y le dijo cerca de su oído muy sensualmente.

Tal vez sea un Don Juan, pero no soy falso ni mucho menos de tercera categoría, has olvidado tu reacción a mi beso de esta tarde, a las caricias que te hacían gemir de deseo así mi.

¡ya basta! – dijo Kagome furiosa porque él le había vuelto a recordar su debilidad y lo odio mas por eso, agacho su mirada para no ver su rostro de satisfacción al poder ver su reacción a sus palabras.

Él observo la cabeza inclinada de ella, con los ojos brillando por aguantar las ganas de llorar y trato de calmarse.

Mira, hago todo lo posible por tratar de averiguar por que estoy en un campo de batalla luchando sin tregua contra ti. No tengo intenciones de recibir tus misiles de frente, ni de alejarme de ti. Te deseo, ya te lo he dicho con mucha claridad y sé que tú también me deseas. Sin importar lo que suceda entre los dos – y estas ves cambio su tono de voz a uno más amenazador. – No abra más faltas de respeto de tu parte, ni insultos, si vuelves a hablarme así te hare probar mi enfado de manera que no olvidaras. ¿Me he expresado con claridad? – le grito haciendo que Kagome que aun tenida su mirada hacia abajo se estremeciese.

¡Si! – le dijo, odiándolo por hacerla sentirse así.

Muy bien – la observo, aun con la mirada hacia abajo y los parpados entrecerrados – Y mírame cuando te hablo. – le dijo Sesshomaru de manera fría

Ella lo miro con rabia, odio, dolor, temor, respeto y deseo.

¡Dios mio…! – Sesshomaru abrió la boca asombrado mientras la miraba a los ojos que echaban chispas – ¡Nunca había conocido a nadie como tú! ¿Qué cosas pasan por tu bonita cabeza cuando me miras de esa forma!

Hubo un largo silencio. En donde él seguía observándole los ojos verdes con el ceño fruncido tratando de averiguar tras ellos que ella escondía y de pronto llego a una conclusión respecto a Kagome y sabia que a ella no le agradaría lo que él IVA a decirle y se alegró de saber que ahora si iva a empezar una batalla donde el seria el vencedor, después de lo que le iba a decir.

Espera… - murmuro – Ya lo se. Te recuerdo a alguien. Alguien que te dejo heridas y cicatrices bastantes molestas. Lo bastante molesta para que con solo mirarme desees arrancarme los ojos cuando me ves – asintió despacio al verla nerviosa – es eso, ¿verdad? Yo pago la cuenta de otro.

Kagome no sabia que hacer, su cuerpo se tenso aun más, ella no podía hablar, se dedico solo a mirarlo, expresando en sus ojos que el tenia razón con lo que acababa de decirle. Se sintió vulnerable y lo odio por hacerla sentir un miedo en su corazón. Se dio cuenta que su mirada reflejaba ahora mucho mas interés que antes por ella y por su corazón herido.

Oyeron pasos en el estacionamiento y él se alejó de ella.

Siento haber demorado – dice una Rin algo agitada – me ha costado trabajo encontrarla.

Sesshomaru ya se había enderezado y camino con esa gracia que lo caracterizaba hacia el auto.

Bien, vámonos, hemos perdido mucho tiempo – dijo de manera serena Sesshomaru.

Kagome y Rin subieron al auto, Rin observo a su amiga que estaba algo nerviosa, y se preocupo.

Será que Sesshomaru le abra dicho algo – pensó algo temerosa de que su hermano hubiera ofendido a Kagome y ahora su amiga quisiera irse – espero que no.

En eso pensamientos estaba Rin que no se percato que las calles de Montecarlo estaban llenas de personas que se dirigían al casino y al muelle a divertirse.

Diviértanse – le dice Sesshomaru sacando a Rin de sus pensamientos

¡ah! Por supuesto – dice Rin sobresaltada – ya llegamos Kagome, mira es hermoso

Si es precioso – dice Kagome aun nerviosa y pensativa.

Tengan cuidado – le dice en tono seco dándole un beso en la mejilla a Rin y luego miro a Kagome, mientras que Rin salía del auto le dijo de forma sensual – Kagome, un beso para tu anfitrión.

Kagome se quedo paralizada con la mano en la manija de la puerta y lo miro.

Rin salió del coche con una sonrisa y espero afuera.

Un beso – murmuro Sesshomaru, mirándola con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo de su asiento.

Furiosa por ser consiente de su propio placer y deseo, se inclino para darle un beso en el pómulo masculino. Antes de que ella pudiera enderezarse le sujeto la muñeca con fuerza.

¿A que hora regresaran a casa? Le pregunto

No lo se – murmuro Kagome - ¿Por qué?

Trata de llegar antes de la media noche – repuso, le beso la muñeca, y la soltó, espero a que ella terminara de salir y puso el pie en el acelerador y se fue.

Anonadada, Kagome observo al auto desaparecer. ¿Qué diablos quiso decir? ¿Por qué de pronto, él había cambiado su actitud de inquisidor a seductor, al pedirle que lo besara y luego preguntarle a que hora regresaría a casa.

Os lleváis mejor, ¿verdad? Se rio Rin dándole un empujoncito.

Kagome fingió reír, pero no fue convincente Rin vio su mirada preocupada, pero no le izo caso esa noche haría que Kagome se divirtiera y se olvidara del necio de su hermano, ya mañana hablaría con el y si tenia que obligarlo a alejarse de ella así lo haría.

Kagome en cambio pensaba que esas vacaciones ya no eran buena idea, ahora que Sesshomaru mostraba mucho más interés en ella. ¿Por qué lo hacia? Un hombre como el… seguro que tenia cientos de mujeres. ¿Quién era ella comparada con las bellezas europeas? Se dijo con cierta amargura…, mientras caminaba por el muelle para ir al restaurante,…que el solo jugaba con ella porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Cenaremos en un restaurante italiano cerca del muelle – le dijo Rin, sacando a Kagome de sus tortuosos pensamientos.

Ok – fue lo único que dijo Kagome para seguir caminando junto a Rin.

Luego de cenar fueron a la fiesta de disfraces que era en la plaza principal cerca del muelle, allí se encontraron con unos amigos de Rin que eran muy amables y divertidos, Shipo Kits une y su novia Kirara Tama eran muy alegres y entusiastas la chica era una hermosa francesa de pelo largo de color rubio con la piel blanca y ojos brillantes como el sol, Shipo era español alto de cabello largo negro recogido en una pequeña coleta con ojos negros muy picaros, estuvieron con ellos toda la noche se sintió libre al fin en ningún momento Kagome volvió a acordarse de Sesshomaru hasta que llegaron al apartamento, era casi medianoche pero él aun no había regresado, ya que asi se lo había informado la Sra. Kaede a Rin cuando ellas llegaron.

Kagome se fue a su habitación tomo una ducha rápida y se acostó a dormir quería olvidar esas preguntas que se formaban es su cabeza, y lo logro pero en sus sueños él la estaba esperando…

Continuara…

Lo se, lo se soy muy mala, por dejarlo aquí pero no tenia opción el siguiente capitulo será mas interesante este es el principio de una batalla ya que el deseara descubrir sus mas oscuros deseos.

Un pequeño avance del siguiente capitulo.

No acostumbro a salir del trabajo antes de tiempo. De modo que debes darte cuenta, cherie, de que tengo muchos deseos de saber que llevas puesto debajo de la bata …

Kagome pensó que se desmayaría porque el corazón le latía con mucha fuerza.

Nada – le dijo – no llevo nada puesto.

Él se rio nervioso y camino hacia ella…

**Estoy tan agradecida con mis queridas lectoras que no me abandonaron:**

Elizabethshane: gracias por las correcciones trato de hacerla lo mejor que puedo pero mi computadora o no se si es mi sistema de ortografía que no funciona bien, tratare de mejorar lo mas que pueda y de nuevo gracias, igual por tu mensaje de que continuara y tranquila que no voy hacerte rogar pero un par de review no son malos jajajaj y acerca de los dos capítulos discúlpame pero te prometo que el otro no las voy a hacer esperar tanto. bay…

Angeline-dbz: gracias por tu apoyo, y si seguiré la historia a menos que fuerzas mayores me lo impidan como la gripa jajajaj… saludos.

Sasunaka doki: gracias, no se de donde eres pero te quiero mucho por brindarme tu apoyo y si la voy a seguir por ustedes: D

Blackspotmaggie: De verdad no se si a las otras le abran echo la vida así para mi solo es una manera de transmitirles a ustedes esta sensación que sentí al leer esta novela pero poniendo a los actores principales como Kagome y Sesshomaru sé que es algo diferente pero me imagino a Sesshomaru así si fuera de verdad. Chaito y gracias

Rosedrama: gracias por tu apoyo y si la voy a continuar y de verdad te agradezco que no me abandones ya que desde que me escribieron las considero parte de mi pequeño mundo de escritura chaito :P…

Alcalime: ok, como chicas como tu es que la voy a seguir y no te defraudare bay y diviértete con esta loca historia jajajaj

Miaka-heaven: gracias por la información y si siguen así, bueno ni modo tendré que hacerlo, por ahora la seguiré y espero que te siga gustando bay…

Y muchas gracias a las que leyeron pero no mandaron ningún review solo quiero saber si les gusta aunque sea uno please

Sarita Li

LLIZAG

FANISA

LAPISLAZULI STERN

NatShinigami

Yan-01

Llizag


	6. Situaciones Deseables Capitulo 4

Hola como están a mis queridas lectoras que han esperado tanto para poder leer otra continuación disculpen por la demora, pero mi excusa es mucho trabajo en la universidad, a mi computadora le dio un pequeño virus y la señal malísima pero bueno aquí les va, disculpen por la falta de ortografía pero como informe anteriormente mi sistema de ortografía no es muy bueno sin más que agregar a leer…

Estos personajes no son míos si no de la grandiosa Rumiko y la historia es una adaptación de Sarah Holland espero que les guste, se despide su humilde servidora.

Antes que todo mi estimadas lectoras una buena amiga me ha informado de una situación un poco alarmante, se ha enterado que los organizadores de la pagina han empezado a borrar los fics que contengan violencia y lemon, si conocen a otras lectoras o escritoras que tengan estos fics no duden en avisarles por favor cualquier pregunta avísenme por mi cuenta y sin más la historia.

Capitulo 4

SITUACIONES DESEABLES

El estaba hay en sus sueños esperándola, para torturarla o tal vez brindarle las más agradables sensaciones.

En sus sueños ella lloraba, estaba muy triste, algo dentro de ella se había roto, su corazón, y él, el gran Sesshomaru Taisho se le acercaba y le decía cosas hermosas a su oído y luego se encontró entre sus brazos, besándolo con pasión como si necesitara sus besos para vivir.

De pronto la imagen cambio y estaban los dos en el suelo y ella le quitaba su camisa poco a poco para poder sentir su piel que era tan fuerte y ardía con solo tocarla.

Te deseo, te necesito… mi cuerpo, lo necesita… - Decía ella, entre jadeos.

Kagome fue despertando poco a poco, rodeada de ardiente oscuridad, la boca de Sesshomaru la besaba, mientras respiraba con dificultad. El beso hambriento era real las manos que le tocaban el cuerpo y le acariciaban los senos bajo su camisón y que la hacían sentir en el cielo eran reales también.

¡Quita tus manos de mi cuerpo! – exclamo ella, después de abrir sus ojos - ¡ay, Dios, aléjate…! – con el miedo reflejado en su bello rostro. Comenzó a luchar y a gritar.

El alejo su boca de la de ella y levanto las manos.

Está bien, de acuerdo, mira ya he alejado las manos – sonrió, de forma seductora.

¿Qué diablos haces en mi habitación? Dijo Kagome mientras se cubría con la manta.

Te beso, Kagome – respondió él mientras volvía a tumbarla en la cama para volver a besarla.

¡Puedes dejar de hacerlo! – dijo de manera tensa, con el corazón acelerado - Dios mío, esto era justo lo que esperaba de ti.

Sesshomaru no llevaba puesta la chaqueta, tenía la camisa desabrochada y la corbata estaba sobre la cama entre los dos.

Así – le dijo mientras la seguía mirando con ojos brillantes por el deseo

¡Si, que te colaras en mi habitación para seducirme mientras dormía! ¡debería darte vergüenza! ¡que tácticas tan sucias utilizas para acostarte con una mujer!

¿Por qué? Una bella mujer se aloja en mi casa y yo deseo hacerle el amor. ¿Por qué no habría de meterme en su habitación por la noche para darle un beso?

¡Porque has estado con otra mujer toda la noche! – le dijo conteniendo la furia que se arremolinaba en su interior.

Sesshomaru la miro y sonrió de medio lado.

Ella es solo una amiga.

¿Solo una amiga? – los ojos de Kagome relampaguearon de furia – me das asco. No me digas que has estado hablando con ella toda la noche, mejor no me digas nada soy capaz de darte una bofetada.

¡Qué pasional eres! – bromeo – debo decirte que apenas es la una, de modo que no he estado con ella toda la noche.

¡Estoy segura de que eso no te detendría! ¡Se que actúas con mucha rapidez!

El se rio

Ya te dije solo es una amiga, además no vine hablar de ella – la voz de Sesshomaru se suavizo cuando recalco - quiero hablar de lo que por accidente me revelaste esta noche en el estacionamiento.

Kagome se tenso y bajo la mirada

Tengo razón verdad, - pregunto Sesshomaru, acariciándole la mejilla – ¿Yo pago la deuda de otro?

Kagome mantuvo los ojos ocultos, pero un rubor tiño la piel blanca de sus mejillas.

Otro hombre – dijo él, sin dejar de mirarla – te afecto de una forma tan profunda, que ni siquiera puedes mirarme sin desear agredirme para vengarte.

No quiero hablar de eso – declaro ella en un susurro imperceptible, que solo él pudo escuchar porque estaba lo bastante cerca para oírlo.

¿Quién fue? ¿Cómo se llama y donde os conocisteis…?

¡No te metas en mis asuntos! Dijo Kagome, furiosa por la insistencia de él.

¿Se parece a mí? –insistió Sesshomaru - ¿Se trata de eso?

No tienes derecho a hacer esto – murmuro la chica - ¡Eres un extraño para mi, solo tengo unas horas de conocerte! ¿Quién crees que eres al venir aquí para tratar de obligarme a contarte mis secretos?

Creo que soy un hombre que quiere llevarte a la cama, pero que tiene varios obstáculos en el camino – repuso burlón – solo hay una manera de comportarse con los obstáculos: quitarlos del camino. Ese hombre de tu pasado es el principal obstáculo, ¿verdad? Entonces, quiero quitarlo. Así de sencillo.

Así de sencillo…- repitió ella furiosa

¿Cómo se llama, se parece a mí, cuando lo viste por última vez? – sus ojos brillaron con burla.

Kagome se le quedo mirando como si estuviera loco, y conteniendo la furia que empezaba a formarse dentro de su cuerpo.

Dímelo Kagome, o volveré a besarte y no me detendré hasta que me digas lo que quiero saber – murmuro de manera amenazante pero con un deje de seducción en su voz.

Ella se estremeció de pies a cabeza de solo imaginar que él la volviera a besa, un sudor frio recorrió su espalda de miedo, furia y deseo tantos sentimientos encontrados hicieron que se sintiera mas vulnerable frente a él y lo odio por hacerla sentir de esa forma, valla otro sentimiento para nublar mas su pensamiento pensó Kagome.

Se llama Inuyasha – respondió en voz baja.

¿Se parece a mí? – le pregunto con furia

No, él es de cabello negro y no tan alto como tú, lo vi por última vez hace cinco años en Nueva Orleans.

¿Por eso te fuiste de Paris? ¿Para alejarte de los malos recuerdos?

Kagome lo miro con rencor, sintiendo el escozor de las lágrimas. Lo odio por haber hecho que ella revelara sus más íntimos secretos su vulnerabilidad y dolor.

Todos tenemos malos recuerdos, Kagome – le dijo muy serio - pero si los encerramos dentro de nosotros siempre serán malos. Deberías aprovechar la oportunidad para compartirlos conmigo. Eso te ayudara.

No necesito hacerlo – respondió de manera cortante - ¡Sé muy bien lo que sucedió y no quiero hablar contigo! ¡Sal de mi habitación y no quiero que vuelvas a entrar, largo insignificante y depravado!

¿Insignificante, chérie? ¡no lo creo! – la agarro por los hombros y la apretó contra la almohada – comencemos desde el inicio, detenme cuando te sientas tan mareada que ya no puedas pensar bien.

Ella intento gritar pero él fue mas rápido, su boca ardiente ya estaba sobre la suya, Kagome gemía furiosa el la estaba besando de manera fiera. Forcejeo y emitió sonidos de protesta junto a los labios masculinos, noto que su corazón latía con la misma fuerza que el de él. Kagome empezó a empujarlo por los hombros pero él era más fuerte que ella y no podía quitárselo de encima empezó a sentir como las manos de Sesshomaru empezaban a tocar sus senos, su vientre sus piernas, empezaba a perder la razón dejándose llevar por las deliciosas sensaciones que el empezaba a proporcionarle a su cuerpo algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Ella empezó a deslizar sus manos por su cabello y gimió de deseo. Lo acaricio y arqueo el cuerpo para sentirlo más cerca de ella y sentir el máximo placer.

¿Ya te has mareado, chérie? Le dijo mirándola a los ojos de manera divertida.

Kagome se quito las manos masculinas de encima y se alejo de él.

-¡Eres un experto en la seducción! – exclamó con odio Kagome

Sesshomaru se separo de ella, sonrió burlón y la miro triunfal.

Entonces, ¿no soy insignificante? Que rápido cambias de opinión.

Sabes que hacer para que una mujer reaccione – declaro temblorosa, con odio en la mirada -. ¡Es posible que seas el más experto en besar que yo haya conocido, pero no quiero que me beses, porque sé que es una habilidad que aprendiste, una habilidad que has practicado con miles de mujeres!

No es posible que hayan sido miles – ahogaba la risa.

Entonces, cientos.

Él alzo las oscuras cejas y sonrió burlón.

¡Por lo visto, es verdad, no lo niegas!

Kagome, eso no tiene que ver con mis intenciones por ti.

Yo no te intereso – le espeto con amargura -. ¡Solo te apetece seducirme y llevarme a la cama! No es lo mismo.

Al contrario. Estoy fascinado contigo

No exageres… - lo miro con el corazón acelerado.

Chérie, nunca había conocido a alguien tan misteriosa como tú, y estoy más que fascinado. De hecho, te advierto que pienso desenvolverte como un regalo, de navidad antes de que te vayas del principado – sonrió – cena conmigo mañana en el Hotel Shikon.

¿Qué…? – lo miro sin poder creer que el deseara cenar con ella. Luego recordó que era parte de su juego de seducción y dado su dolor, le dijo con fiereza - : ¡Vete al infierno! ¡No seré una más en tu legendaria lista de conquistas!

No, quedaras en el primer lugar de mi lista de misterio.

¿Qué misterio? ¡No hay ningún misterio! Simplemente no quiero que me seduzca un…

Esa es precisamente la cuestión. Si quieres que te seduzca. Lo quieres más que cualquier mujer que haya conocido. – la interrumpió él.

No… - le ardía la cara y trato de sentarse.

Me insultas, empujas, gritas dices que me quieres abofetear, pero ardes como un bosque en llamas en cuanto empiezo a besarte – declaro, abrazándola y acorralándola nuevamente contra la cama.

No es cierto. Se debe a tu habilidad y experiencia con las mujeres. No es nada más.

No, Kagome. Es algo personal. Me deseas a mi no a mi habilidad. Tu deseo es más fuerte que tu odio. Comienzo a pensar que podrías desmayarte de placer cuando te haga el amor.

- ¡Ah…! ¡Eres… altivo, arrogante…! Y se alejo de él.

Tomando eso en cuenta…- repuso en tono burlón…- he venido a darte un ultimátum. Aceptas cenar conmigo mañana o ejerceré el gran poder que tengo sobre ti y aumentar el calor. Serias una avalancha, chérie. Un beso y …

Me detendría antes de que hagas más que besarme.

¿Eso crees? La miro con sus dorados ojos y con una sonrisa de medio lado.

¡Lo sé! Le respondió de manera desafiante.

¿Hacemos la prueba? Le dijo de forma seductora y acercándose a su rostro.

Kagome miro fijamente a ese apuesto rostro y supo que no podría detenerlo si la incitaba y abría el canal de deseo que ardía entre los dos.

Muy bien – murmuro él y bajo la cabeza para empezar a besarla.

¡No! – exclamo de forma alarmada y enfadada, levanto los brazos – Esta bien. Cenare contigo si eso es tan importante para ti. Pero no lograras nada. No te diré nada de mi vida, y no permitiré que me beses o me toques como lo has hecho hoy.

-¿En la Salle Empire del Hotel Shikon? – pregunto sonriendo - ¡Todo Mónaco se escandalizaría!

¡Sabes muy bien lo que he querido decir! – exclamo Kagome de manera ofendida por su tono burlón.

Por supuesto pero, ¿Lo sabes tú? – murmuro.

Hubo un breve silencio antes de que él se pusiera de pie y recogiera la corbata de la cama – Olvide decirte que cuando despertaste ya me habías desvestido con habilidad. ¿Recuerdas dónde pusiste mi chaqueta cuando me la arrancaste del cuerpo? Le dijo de manera divertida.

¿Qué…? – exclamo Kagome de manera horrorizada y avergonzada - ¡No… te creó!

Ah, allí esta – los ojos dorados brillaron cuando se agacho a recogerla del suelo – Realmente eres una mujer muy apasionada. Me ha gustado una parte en especial cuando me desabrochaste la camisa y dijiste: necesite tu cuerpo, lo necesito

¡Ay, no…! Kagome se tapo el rostro con sus manos.

Tranquila estas temerosa, chérie – la observo – no tienes motivo para sentirte así. Comprendo mejor de lo que te imaginas lo que es vivir con frustración sexual y …

¡Calla! No sigas diciendo nada más – le dijo de forma dolida.

Y mañana por la noche te preguntare porque has vivido con eso tanto tiempo – se abrocho la camisa - ¿Se te hace difícil? No es sorprendente, ya que eres una mujer muy deseable. Pero necesitas acabar con eso. Y tengo intenciones de ayudarte.

¡Sal de mi habitación! ¡He cambiado de opinión! No cenare con …

Mañana no te poseeré – murmuro y bajo la cabeza para darle un tierno beso – Pero te haré preguntas durante la cena. Y quiero que me las contestes. Deberás estar preparada para decirme la verdad, porque de lo contrario te obligare a hablar, chérie – le dijo de forma amenazadora.

Incapaz de decir nada, Kagome se le quedo mirando.

A demás, chérie – mascullo al dirigirse a la puerta con la chaqueta colgada del hombro – A las ocho en el Hotel Shikon – abrió la puerta y agrego antes de salir – Que tengas felices sueños.

Después que el cerro la puerta, Kagome se quedo sentada, rígida y horrorizada por su comportamiento. ¿Cómo pudo quitarle la ropa estando dormida, sin darse cuenta?

Fue porque estaba soñando con él cuando entro en la habitación. Solo recordaba los últimos momentos del sueño. Pero no fue el deseo lo que desencadeno el sueño.

Sesshomaru le había dicho que deseaba resolver el misterio que ella representaba. ¿No fue eso lo que exactamente el sueño trato de decirle? ¿Qué él era el único hombre que podría ayudarla a resolver el misterio? Ella era un misterio. Encerrada en sí misma rodeada de dolor y falta de confianza, pero anhelando liberarse, amar y que la amaran… hacer el amor con un hombre, uno solo. En ese momento de comprensión sintió que una parte de ella regresaba de la tumba del amor propio destrozado y supo que para ella solo podía existir un hombre.

Desalentada, se tapó la cara con las manos. El no puede ser ese hombre, se dijo con fiereza. Me niego a que lo sea. Sesshomaru no, un conocido seductor que le destrozaría aun más el corazón. Pero no pudo negar el intenso deseo que ardía en ella de que él la tocara, la besara.

Con razón el había dicho que ejercía su gran poder sobre ella. ¿Cómo pudo adivinar que detrás del odio y la furia, ella guardaba un deseo ardiente?

Pero había más… era alguna reacción emocional peligrosa que aun no comprendía. Se dijo que no deseaba eso, que no lo sentiría y que ya no le permitiría acercarse a ella.

Pero el acababa de obligarla a aceptar que cenaría con él al día siguiente que haría como mantenerse alejada de él por toda una noche…

A la mañana siguiente se reunió con Rin para desayunar en la terraza.

Buenos días, Kagome, Sesshomaru ya se fue a trabajar- le dice Rin sonriendo.

Ah – Kagome mordió con indiferencia un croissant, sintió como su corazón se encogía al escuchar ese nombre.

Me ha dicho que vas a cenar con él esta noche en el Hotel Shikon.

Cierto – se ruborizo y dio un sorbo a su té – espero que no te importe, Rin. Se supone que estoy contigo y …

¡No, no! Me darás la oportunidad de ver a algunos amigos – Rin sonrió – Recorriendo la ciudad en coches rápidos con música estruendosa.

Entonces, ¿Tú también saldrás esta noche? – Kagome se rio y se relajo un poco.

Todos iremos a una disco para bailar toda la noche.

¡Parece que será divertido!

¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué me dices de hoy? ¿Qué haremos juntas la primera mañana en Mónaco?

¡Me encantaría ver el palacio…! – Kagome suspiro

Entonces vamos – le dijo una emocionada Rin.

Una hora después ya se encontraban, frente al palacio. Rin le hablo de su historia y de todo lo que había acontecido para ser lo que era hoy día.

Luego fueron a caminar por las calles adoquinadas de la ciudad y más tarde al Beach club, se pasaran tomando el sol y nadando un poco.

Como es el Hotel Shikon – le pregunto Kagome a Rin al llegar al apartamento – que debo ponerme.

Es el más exclusivo de la ciudad – le contesto una emocionada Rin – Todos los reyes de Europa deben haberse alojado allí, Debes ponerte un vestido despampanante, Kagome y estar guapa y elegante para Sesshomaru.

Nada hubiera podido alarmarla más. Después de ducharse, se probo 7 vestidos y ninguno le parecía adecuado se sintió frustrada. Por fin eligió un sencillo vestido negro escotado, sin tirantes, que le llegaba hasta la rodilla. Luego se cepillo el largo pelo negro y se lo dejo que callera sobre su espalda en suaves ondas, se maquillo un poco, se puso unos zapatos de tacón alto y busco su bolso de noche.

Kagome salió de su habitación, se despidió de Rin y se dirigió al Hotel Shikon que quedaba a dos calles de la plaza del casino. Hacia una noche preciosa, cálida y la luna estaba luminosa.

El Hotel Shikon era un monumento a la elegancia, majestuosidad y grandeza. A los dos lados de los escalones de piedra blanca había lámparas enormes que parecían faroles que alumbraban todo el camino de la entrada; sobre las puertas y ventanas arqueadas había doseles dorados.

Kagome subió los escalones y entro al lujoso hotel con aire acordonado, techos altos, arañas luminosas y con un ambiente grandioso y exclusivo de principios del siglo.

De pronto lo vio en un exclusivo reservado Sesshomaru se inclinaba hacia una hermosa pelirroja. Le levantaba el rostro para darle un beso. La invadieron los celos. Sintió que se estremecía y lo odio con violencia. Se sintió muy inferior a la elegante pelirroja.

Kagome se volvió furiosa ya no quería esperarlo pero a pesar de su enfado camino muy digna hasta la Salle Empire.

Un camarero elegante y cortes la condujeron a una mesa. Ella pidió un cóctel y espero molesta entre las columnas doradas. De pronto, Sesshomaru entro, muy apuesto con un traje gris oscuro y corbata de seda roja.

Chérie – dijo al llegar a su lado -. Has llegado temprano. ¿O es que yo he llegado tarde? – consulto su reloj al apoyar la mano en el respaldo de la silla que ella ocupaba -. No, tú has llegado temprano – le dio un beso en la mejilla y agrego con una sonrisa - : ¿Has tenido un buen día? Con ese vestido estas muy deseable.

¡Es muy halagador, Monsieur! – mascullo con odio en sus ojos verdes -. ¿Es otra de tus habilidades con las mujeres?

No me odiarías tanto si supieras cuanto he pensado en ti hoy.

Estoy segura de que puedo adivinar lo que has estado pensando – respondió ella de manera fría.

Te apuesto a que no – la miro con malicia.

Por tu comportamiento desde que llegue a Mónaco… balbuceo sin aliento- … creo que podría adivinarlo con facilidad.

¡Quedarías más conmocionada de lo que puedes imaginar! – Sesshomaru se sentó al lado de ella -. Nunca debes dar por hecho que puedes adivinar los que otros piensan, chérie. Y nunca juzgues un libro por su portada.

¡Creo que en especial conozco de manera íntima la portada del libro, Monsieur!

¿De modo que también has estado pensando en mí? – repuso él al observar los senos llenos debajo del vestido de seda negra y notar que los pezones se erguían por un repentino deseo que le acelero la respiración cuando alzo la vista a los ojos femeninos -. En efecto, veo que así ha sido.

Kagome se salvo de contestar porque el maître fue a encargarse personalmente del pedido de la cena. El hombre trato a Sesshomaru con el mayor respecto. A la chica se le acelero el pulso porque imagino emocionada y enfadada lo que sucedería esa noche. Se odio por eso, ya que sabía que el frecuentaba a otras mujeres y recordó que se había puesto celosa cuando vio que el besaba a la pelirroja. El había dicho que la mujer era solo una amiga, ¿a quién trataba de engañar? Era evidente que eran más que amigos.

¿Dónde aprendiste tu buen gusto y modales europeos? – le pregunto él después de dar un sorbo de vino.

No pienso contestar a ninguna de tus preguntas, sobre todo cuando las formulas con tus halagos de seductor – hecho chispas por los ojos.

Si sigues insultándome, Kagome, no mi limitare a besarte cuando regresemos a casa – apretó los dientes.

Furiosa y sin aliento, ella se limito a mirarlo, pero el corazón le golpeaba el pecho y su cuerpo estaba tenso. Una sonrisa torció los labios de Sesshomaru.

Y no me retes que aprovechare la oportunidad – le dijo de forma amenazadora.

El odio brillo en los ojos femeninos como si fueran de fuego verde.

Olvida la hostilidad – mascullo él -. Estamos en terreno neutral y no tenemos más opción que la de charlar.

No quiero hablar – respondió ella de manera furiosa.

Pero yo sí. Quiero saber todo respecto a ti. Dime lo que deseo saber o permite que mi imaginación vuele en cuanto a lo que te hare cuando estemos en casa.

Está bien, ¿Qué quieres saber? – empezó a latirle el pulso aceleradamente.

Que obediente – Sesshomaru se apoyo en el respaldo de la silla -. Háblame de tu vida de antes de que me conocieras.

Te dije que nací y me crie en Nueva Orleans. Mi padre es francés y mi madre norteamericana. Nueva Orleans tiene mucha influencia francesa y es posible que eso explique el hecho de que yo sea bilingüe.

- Hm – la observo pensativo -. Hay algo en ti que me hace pensar que tu familia es acomodada. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

La sorpresa izo mirarlo fijamente.

¿Sí? – él alzo las cejas.

Sí… - seguía con la mirada fija en él y pensó que nadie le había dicho eso desde que había salido de Nueva Orleans.

Dices que tu padre es francés. ¿Es rico?

Sí… - se aclaro la garganta y se obligo a hablar con voz serena -. Es muy poderoso en Nueva Orleans y muy rico.

¿Y tu madre?

Sus padres son dueños de la hacienda más grande de Luisiana y sus raíces se remonta hasta el siglo dieciocho.

Entonces, ¿eres una autentica belleza sureña? – torció la boca al hacer una fría sonrisa.

Por supuesto – acepto Kagome sintiéndose avergonzada.

Le sirvieron la cena. Las antiguas arañas emitían una suave luz dorada debajo de los grandes arcos en el elegante comedor.

¿Tuviste una buena niñez? – dedujo Sesshomaru mientras comían.

Si, fui feliz – dijo de forma seria.

Supongo que tu padre te adoraba y te mimaba – sonrió él.

Sí, me consintió mucho. Creo que me permitía hacer cosas que a mi hermano no. Me traía vestidos de baile muy bellos, una asignación muy generosa para los dos y fiestas extravagantes.

¿Te comunicas con tu familia con cierta frecuencia? ¿piensas regresar allí?

No – su rostro se volvió triste e inexpresivo-. Me comunico muy pocas veces con ellos, con excepción de la época de navidad y no creo que regrese pronto.

Interesante – la observo con una copa clarete en una mano y los parpados entrecerrados.

¿Por qué es interesante? – exigió saber ella, obligándose a sonreír.

Bueno… es lo que acabo de deducir, significa que lo que te izo Inuyasha tuvo que ver con tu familia – frunció el ceño.

No veo como puedes justificar esa conclusión insolente e impertinente- Kagome dejo el cuchillo y el tenedor en el plato con tanta fuerza que sonaron.

Es sencillo – la observo con una expresión tan cercana al dolor que ella se quedo pasmada hasta que oyó las siguientes palabras -. Parece que él te humillo delante de tus amigos, de tu familia, de todos tu huiste a parís por qué no pudiste enfrentarte a…

No me quedare aquí para oír más… - se puso de pie-. Gracias por la cena Monsieur, pero tengo que irme.

Siéntate – él se levanto y le agarro la muñeca con fuerza-. ¡Te he traído aquí para hablar de esto y eso haremos! – Dijo con una furia reflejada en sus ojos dorados.

¡No! – trato de soltarse. Tenía el corazón encogido por el sufrimiento-. No te tolerare. Me iré.

Muy bien, nos iremos los dos – mascullo él enfadado- Pero siéntate mientras me traen la cuenta y deja de hacer una escena. ¿Tienes idea de donde estamos?

¡No me importa! – grito ella mientras las lagrimas corrían por su bello rostro – suéltame o hare la escena más…

¿Hay algo malo en la comida, señor? – pregunto el maître.

La cuenta, por favor – dijo Sesshomaru enfadado.

Pero señor, yo…

La cuenta – insistió y el hombre se alejo

Kagome forcejeaba para tratar de escapar de sus garras, pero él le ceñía la muñeca con fuerza sin miramientos y con cada movimiento ella se causaba más dolor. Mientras tanto sus ojos luchaban, los de ella llenos de dolor y los de él fríos y decididos.

-¡La cuenta, Monsieur Taisho!

Él arrojo una tarjeta de crédito de american exprés sobre él plato, firmo la factura con letra firma, pero no soltó la muñeca de Kagome.

Segundos después, salieron del hotel mientras la gente observaba a Sesshomaru, a quien habían reconocido.

En la escena una bombilla exploto en la oscuridad.

Es lo único que me faltaba – murmuro Sesshomaru furioso antes de levantar el brazo para llamar al chofer, quien acerco el rolls – Royce descapotable blanco.

¡No quiero ir a la casa! – exclamo Kagome alarmada

¡Es lógico! – él bajo los últimos escalones, jalándola por el brazo con fuerza.

Por favor – la chica empezó a sentir pánico.

No quiero que hagas otra escenita – la observo con severidad –. No permitiré que mi vida personal se comente en la prensa ni que nadie presencie una disputa parecida. ¿Comprendes? No volverá a suceder. Le grito y ella se estremeció de miedo.

Por supuesto. Prometo que no sucederá otra vez.

Muy bien, pero no dejare que salgas impune – la sentó en el asiento de atrás del Rolls Royce y se acomodo junto a ella antes de dirigirse al chofer-: A la casa deprisa.

El coche inicio la marcha y Kagome miro a su alrededor buscando la manera de escapar, pero a los pocos minutos se detienen frente al apartamento.

¿Qué vas hacer? – exigió saber la chica con fiereza cuando entraban al edificio.

Te obligare a decirme lo que quiero saber – entraron al ascensor.

No puedes obligarme a decírtelo – respondió ella alejándose de él cuando el ascensor comenzó a subir-. No es asunto tuyo y no tienes porque enterarte de mi pasado

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y él volvió a agarrarla por la muñeca para obligarla a salir.

¡Gritare si me pones siquiera un dedo encima! Suéltame ya …

Lo sé – él se rio con los dientes apretados-. Eso me parece muy excitante – abrió la puerta, y volvió a jalarla.

Temerosa, ella comenzó a luchar con todas sus fuerzas. No sabía a dónde la estaba llevando.

Ya por favor… me disculpe… suéltame me estas lastimando… Sesshomaru… a donde me llevas.

Sesshomaru abrió la puerta de la habitación de él, encendió la luz, la hizo entrar y cerró la puerta tras de él. El silencio estaba lleno de tensión sexual. Kagome dio unos pasos atrás hacia la gran cama; el corazón retumbaba en su pecho y sus ojos observaban la habitación masculina decorada con gusto, en colores neutros pero cálidos y a la vez frio el piso tenía una alfombra en color blanca era suave como el terciopelo.

- ¿Quieres empezar a hablar ahora? ¿O prefieres que hagamos el amor salvajemente hasta que nuestros cuerpos aguanten?– dijo Sesshomaru de forma malévola y con un brillo dorado en la mirada.

- Ninguna de las dos cosas – respiraba entrecortadamente -. No puedes hacer esto…

- ¡Creo que lograre mi propósito! – mascullo él y al acercarse a ella la luz brillo detrás de su cabeza. Kagome sintió una excitación sensual tan fuerte que casi cayó de rodillas.

Sesshomaru extendió los brazos para atraerla hacia él, ella lucho con todas sus fuerzas no quería tenerlo cerca temía que la condujera a la culminación de ese peligroso deseo. Grito furiosa, lo empujo por los hombros, forcejeo, pero él era demasiado fuerte para ella y estaba decidido.

¡No me toques!

¡Dime lo que quiero saber! – repuso él con severidad mientras la agarraba contra su ancho cuerpo.

¡Vete al infierno!

¡Dímelo! - Y la agarro con más fuerza

¡No!

Muy bien – sus ojos ardían de deseo cuando bajo la cabeza -. ¡Esto es lo que recibirás hasta que contestes mis preguntas!

Y la beso con fuerza. Ella sintió que se mareaba, intento separarlo pero en vez de eso se agarro a los anchos hombros y entreabrió los labios gimiendo de placer.

Sin embargo, siguió luchando, a pesar de emitir gemidos de excitación mientras el corazón le latía con violencia y su cuerpo se movía junto al de él, hasta que finalmente la oscuridad del mundo privado de los dos se abrió por una llamarada de placer que dómino las últimas protestas de su mente.

Él le acariciaba el cuerpo y emitía sonidos de excitación desde el fondo de su garganta ante la reacción de ella.

¡Mon dieu! – murmuro él antes de levantarla en brazos y llevarla hasta la cama.

La beso para apoyarla en las almohadas, extender el cuerpo femenino debajo del de él y entreabrirle las piernas con un muslo. No dejo de besarla y sus fuertes manos le acariciaron los senos mientras la dureza de su cuerpo la quemaba.

Sesshomaru llevo una mano a la cremallera del vestido negro. El vestido se deslizo y cayó con suavidad de su torso. Al quedar expuestos los senos, le incito los pezones y la hizo gemir de deseo, tal como imagino que sucedería.

El cuerpo de Kagome se arqueo y lleno las manos de él con sus senos doloridos. Su piel ardía de insoportable excitación. El contacto de las fuertes manos sobre su piel descubierta hacia que la sangre fluyera por sus venas como mercurio caliente a punto de explotar… era la primera vez que un hombre le tocaba la piel desnuda… luego su mente exploto por el deseo que sentía del cuerpo masculino.

Se dijo que no lo soportaría mucho tiempo más y empezó a desabrocharle la camisa.

Él estaba acalorado, se quitaba la chaqueta y la corbata con una prisa febril para que ella pudiera acariciarle el cuerpo. Kagome le quito la camisa gimiendo de frustración y deseo. Luego lo toco y sintió los fuertes latidos del corazón masculino, debajo del musculoso pecho.

¡Chérie…! – gimió él -. Acaríciame…

Las manos de Kagome se movían por todo el cuerpo masculino con una pasión temblorosa. Hizo que Sesshomaru se estremeciera y contuviera el aliento con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del delicioso placer.

Su boca le recorría el cuello pero sin dejar por mucho tiempo sus labios, sabía que era la única forma de tenerla así a su merced, su boca volvió al encuentro de la de ella mientras acariciaba sus muslos, sin dejar de besarla, luego deslizo las manos hacia la parte interior de los muslos, mientras ella se contorsionaba debajo de él, delirante y también con los ojos cerrados.

Tú cuerpo me atormenta – Sesshomaru parecía estar perdiendo el control -. Te necesito, chérie.

Ella casi no lo oyó porque la sangre le hervía en las venas y su aliento se mezclaba con el de él. Solo podía pensar en que le necesitaba porque era el único hombre que la había hecho sentirse así.

¡Je te veux! – murmuro tembloroso y comenzó a deslizarse el vestido de la cintura -. Ah, oui… ¡te deseo!

Non… - murmuro ella sin dejar de besarlo con los labios hinchados -. Non!

¡Permite que te ame físicamente! – respiraba con dificultad -. Déjame que acabe con tu frustración, chérie…

¡No! – exclamo presa del pánico y odiándose. Le sujeto las manos que el deslizaba por sus caderas. Abrió los ojos con un temor confuso porque acababa de darse cuenta del peligro que corría -. ¡He dicho que no!

Kagome, es lo que necesitas – su voz fue grave, ronca y temblorosa-. Permite que te lo dé.

Dijiste que me dejarías en paz si aceptaba hablar- dijo desesperada.

Ya no quiero escucharte – Sesshomaru tenía el cuerpo rígido por la excitación, junto al de ella-. Lo único que quiero escucharte decir eso sí, sí, sí mientras hacemos el amor.

¡Nunca en tu vida me escucharas decir eso! – le tembló la voz porque comprendió que había estado cerca de perder el control -. ¡Y no creas que no conozco el motivo real de tu repentina fascinación por mí! Acabas de revelarlo, Sesshomaru.

El se tenso y la observo.

Ignoro lo que dije en sueños anoche, pero eres despreciable por tratar de aprovecharte de ello – murmuro Kagome con lágrimas en sus verdes ojos-. Es posible que este frustrada y que pueda haberte dado una impresión falsa hace unos momentos, pero eso no significa que te vaya a dar algo más – le temblaron los labios -. ¡No permitiré que me poseas!

Entonces, ¿Por qué me has permitido llegar tan lejos? – respiro hondo.

¡Soy humana! A veces puedo ceder a la tentación.

¿A veces? – su voz cobro fuerza al tratar de controlar su respiración -. ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Ha habido otros hombres con quien reaccionaste así? ¿Lo has hecho antes, llegar al punto al que hemos llegado y luego…?

¡No! - Repuso furiosa -. Nunca me había portado de esa manera con un hombre. Y te odio por haberme obligado hacerlo. También me odio a mi misma porque sé qué tipo de hombre eres y que solo te aprovechas de mí – las lágrimas le irritaron los ojos -. ¡Te acuestas con las mujeres para luego descartarlas! Pues bien, a mi no me lo harás.

Me gane esa reputación cuando tenía 18 años, Kagome – dijo serio -. Ahora tengo 32. La gente cambia.

¡No trates de decirme que has cambiado! – se rio nerviosa -. Desde que llegue aquí no has dejado de intentar llevarme a la cama.

¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que para mí eres tan especial como es evidente que los soy para ti?

Los ojos verdes lo miraron detenidamente durante un segundo al comprender que eso sería un milagro. Le cambiaria la vida para siempre. Haría desaparecer los malos días para que la vibrante excitación de la vida volviera a su existencia. Recordó su sueño y lo que Sesshomaru le había dicho Lo abriré para ti…

Pero se dio cuenta que el solo la halagaba para levantarle el frágil y destrozado ego y se desprecio por desear creer que un hombre tan maravilloso como Sesshomaru podría considerarla algo más que una diversión.

¡Quítate de encima de mí! – lo empujo por los hombros, para salir de debajo de su cuerpo.

Chérie, quiero ayudarte…

No es cierto – lo interrumpió -. ¡Sé lo que quieres realmente y no lo obtendrás!

Pude haberlo logrado hace unos minutos – apretó los labios -. Aun podría hacerlo. ¿Eso no te indica algo respecto a mi o respecto al interés real que siento por ti?

¡Me indica que eres muy listo! – le dijo de manera fría -. Y antes de que trates de engañarme diciendo que no eres el hombre que se que eres, permite que te recuerde algunas evidencias importantes

¡No estamos en los tribunales! – chérie – dijo él con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Vives aquí en Montecarlo justo como se supone que debe hacerlo un hombre de tu reputación. Coches deportivos rápidos, helicópteros y pelirrojas despampanantes que se ocultan en cada rincón en espera que les des un beso. Salta a la vista que eres…

Que vivo así – la interrumpió -. ¿Qué tiene de malo? Me gusta conducir un Ferrari, vivir en un ambiente internacional y que las mujeres me observen dondequiera que vaya. ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? Me siento bien sabiendo que me consideran deseable.

Eres un presumido… - la indignación la hizo callar.

No soy presumido, simplemente confió en mí mismo.

Eso es presunción – murmuro ella.

Es seguridad en sí mismo, Kagome y es evidente que tu no la tienes, porque de lo contrario no estarías tan convencida de que solo busco aprovecharme de ti – la observo-. Eres una mujer muy deseable. ¿Por qué tienes tan poca confianza cuando se trata del sexo opuesto? ¿Cómo puedes creer que solo quiero divertirme contigo cuando salta a la vista que te deseo y que no puedo mantener las manos alejadas de ti?

Kagome se limito a mirarlo, pero el corazón le latía con fuerza, tenía miedo de dar crédito a lo que él acababa de decir.

Vamos – Sesshomaru la observo en la habitación levemente iluminada -. Quiero que hables y deseo escucharte. Dime que te paso para que seas así.

No – le resultaba difícil hablar -. No… quiero decirte…

Me lo dirás, Kagome o te hare el amor inmediatamente. Sin frenos. Te doy esta oportunidad de hablar en vez de hacernos el amor y no te daré otra. ¡Es posible que tú estés acostumbrada a vivir con frustraciones, pero yo no lo estoy! – la observo con intensidad -. ¿Quién fue el hombre y que…?

Mi prometido – Kagome cerró los ojos al contar… Inuyasha era mi prometido y nos íbamos a casar.

Hubo un breve y tenso silencio. Sesshomaru se la quedo mirando con el rostro lívido

¿Tu prometido? – pregunto con incredulidad -. ¿Tu prometido te hizo eso? ¿Estás casada o viuda? Es decir, ¿Él no está…?

No, no estoy casada, pero sí está muerto hace tres años. Dio la vuelta en una esquina con demasiada rapidez y choco contra una oficina. Estaba borracho. Murió en el acto.

Bueno… - él asintió despacio y se paso una mano por el largo cabello-. ¿De modo que lleva tres años muerto? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste comprometida con él?

Casi un año – sintió que una lagrima se deslizaba por sus pestañas hacia su mejilla y lamento con amargura tener que hablarle de eso, porque sabía que él la menospreciaría, igual que todos lo habían hecho.

¿Qué izo él para destrozar tu autoestima?

Él… - respiro hondo-. Él se iba a casar conmigo porque yo era la mejor chica disponible en Nueva Orleans. Fui una reina de belleza – murmuro y fingió una sonrisa-. Miss Nueva Orleans, la chica dorada, me llamaban. Mi foto estaba en los escaparates y en todos los periódicos.

Él la escuchaba y sonrió.

Y por supuesto, Inuyasha era el chico dorado de las finanzas, sus proyectos siempre eran los mejores a su corta edad 25 años era el mejor – continuo ella, y su sonrisa se convirtió en un gesto de dolor sus brillantes ojos verdes se apagaron y quedo la oscuridad de su corazón -. Todos decían que éramos la pareja perfecta. Él me propuso matrimonio después de habernos frecuentado por solo dos meses y arreglamos todo para casarnos lo más pronto posible, pero le pedí un poco de tiempo mis padres y los de él querían que fuera la mejor celebración, él era hijo único así que debería ser por todo lo grande y yo la hija preferida de mis padres.

¿Qué edad tenias cuando empezaste a salir con él? – pregunto Sesshomaru serio.

19 años. Ahora tengo 24 me llevaba a eventos, a sus reuniones todo era perfecto los primeros meses, pero después todo empezó a cambiar, ya casi no salíamos, siempre estaba ocupado, me mandaba a decir con sus asesores que estaba en reuniones de trabajo, que estaba muy presionado con proyectos para otras aéreas fuera del país, se iba por semanas y ni siquiera me llamaba.

¿Cuánto tardo en derrumbarse esa relación?

Pasado tres meses – repuso ella con dolor -. Me entere unos meses después que tenía una amante, descubrí el numero de una mujer en una agenda de su oficina, estaba en casi todos los días de su agenda "Kikio" se llamaba, lo único que me dijo fue que ella era una ejecutiva muy importante y que era por eso que necesitaba estar pendiente de cualquier cosa que se le ofrecía, le creí estaba tan ciega y enamorada, pero era mentira un mes antes de la boda, los vi entrando a un restaurante y como él la abrazaba, le tocaba la espalda y la besaba delante de todos.

¿Qué hiciste cuando te enteraste de su relación con esa otra mujer?

Estuve una semana sin llamarlo – respondió enfadada – pero luego hable con él y me dijo que solo había sido esa vez que él me amaba a mí – que por eso había venido a buscarme que le hacía falta. Intento acostarse conmigo, quiso …

Dilo rápido… dijo Sesshomaru.

Kagome trago en seco y gimió.

violarme – por fin lo había dicho.

Sesshomaru abrió los ojos de la furia que estaba sintiendo en ese instante, se levanto de la cama y empezó a caminar de un lado para otro. Se detuvo y se arrodillo junto a la cama y la miro.

Que sucedió

Mis padres llegaron y él se detuvo, estaba histérica mis padres no me creyeron, el les dijo que yo lo había provocado, les explique les dije que ya no quería casarme pero me lo prohibieron rotundamente. No lo vi mas, pero sé que se entero por unas de mis mejores amigas que no iba a casarme con él, y que nadie me obligaría, pero lo que no sabía yo, era que la que se hacía llamar mi amiga, era también su amante, una semana antes de la boda dio un comunicado de prensa a un grupo pequeño de personas, donde anunciaba que se cancelaba el compromiso, las palabras que dijo no fueron directas pero dio a entender muchas cosas, que la gente creyó, me izo quedar como …

Trata de no ser muy emocional – sugirió Sesshomaru acariciándole la mejilla.

Como si yo fuera la peor mujer de la historia, que yo no era mujer para él, que era poca cosa, dio a entender que había estado conmigo antes de la boda y que había descubierto que era imposible en la cama, que no tenía idea de lo que debía hacer y que no podía satisfacer a ningún hombre, y menos a él.

Que hiciste – le pregunto de manera seria Sesshomaru.

Lo confronte, le exigí que volviera a hablar con la prensa y que dijera la verdad, el solo se rio de mi, dijo que yo era imposible, que no tenía idea de cómo mantener a un hombre a mi lado, que si no me casaba con él y era su mujer ningún otro me tendría.

¿Y fuiste lo bastante ingenua como para creer que era cierto? – Sesshomaru suspiro.

Desde luego él tenía razón - dijo ronca – yo… era la primera vez que salía con alguien tanto tiempo, aun era virgen, no tenía experiencia de lo que era estar comprometida en una relación, además aun creía en los príncipes y sueños pensaba que debía estar con él en mi noche de bodas en los tres meses que estuvimos saliendo quiso estar conmigo pero yo me sentía tan cohibida que siempre la estropeaba, él era tierno conmigo pero sé que se canso. Luego pensé que no debía culparlo por acudir a esas otras mujeres. Si yo era tan mala antes de la boda sabiendo que él iba a ser mi esposo como no serlo cuando ya fuéramos amantes o esposos iba a ser…

Kagome, no digas eso – replico él, molesto -. No es cierto.

¿Crees que no se que solo tratas de hacer que me sienta mejor?

Por supuesto que hago eso. Eres una mujer bella a quien le destrozaron la confianza en sí misma. Pero si eres tan inadecuada, ¿qué hago aquí en la cama después de que me quitaste la camisa con tanta sensualidad? – bromeó con ella -. Contesta – jugueteo con el pelo negro -. ¿Y por que sigo aquí haciendo todo lo posible para asegurarme de que algún día te haré el amor como es debido?

¡No permitiré que eso suceda! – exclamo sonrojada -. ¡Jamás!

De acuerdo – murmuro él -. Ya hablaremos después de eso. Sigue quiero escuchar todo.

No sabía qué hacer, prácticamente me chantajeo para que volviera con él.

¿Lo hiciste, volviste con él? – dijo de forma algo molesta

No por supuesto que no – pero … - y una lagrima rodo por su bello rostro

Ah, chérie… - la observo con sus ojos dorados llenos de dolor y con el ceño fruncido.

Fue entonces que me di cuenta que mi compromiso había sido una farsa desde el momento en que descubrí su aventura todo había sido una pesadilla. – otra lagrima salió de sus bellos ojos verdes y rodo por su mejilla- Desde la muerte de Inuyasha era la primera vez que lloraba. Para entonces yo estaba destrozada. En la ciudad…

¿Todos conocían las aventuras sentimentales de Inuyasha?

Cuando le di mi negativa a la oferta que me izo, ¡él se aseguro de que todos lo supieran!- repuso con amargura -. Les dijo que la cancelación de la boda se debía a que yo no sabía cómo satisfacerlo en la cama y que era mejor que se hubiera dado cuenta antes de casarse para no cometer un gran error. Yo era la broma de la ciudad. Miss Nueva Orleans, la chica dorada que ni siquiera podía satisfacer a su futuro marido.

¿Trataste de decir la verdad a alguien? ¿Qué él había tratado de abusar de ti? ¿que él era el responsable del problema?

¿Él…? – se lo quedo mirando antes de hablar titubeante -. Era un amante estupendo, bueno debía serlo… tantas mujeres.

Creo que con toda seguridad podemos decir que él era un inmaduro que engaño y trato mal a su bella prometida y futura esposa.

Kagome se sobresalto, casi temerosa de creerle.

Hm – la beso con suavidad y la observo detenidamente-. De acuerdo… él murió… y tú decidiste irte de París o te fuiste antes de que él muriera.

Si me fui antes de que él muriera – yo sabía que no podía seguir viviendo siendo una fracasada en todo. Vendí todo lo que pude para comprar el billete de avión y establecerme en Paris para no tener que regresar con otro fracaso más en la larga lista de fracasos.

Hiciste muy bien – le dijo de forma divertida.

Nunca me he arrepentido – lo miro-. Desde el momento en que llegue a París, sentí que me había quitado un gran peso de encima.

Y así fue – volvió a besarla.

Enseguida conseguí un puesto de ayudante personal. Me ayudo saber bien el francés y mi formación como secretaria. Pero me mantuve bastante aislada durante un tiempo, nunca Salí, ignoraba a los hombres.

Estoy seguro de que en París hay muchos hombres decepcionados – Sesshomaru esbozo una sonrisa.

No deseaba tener ninguna relación con un hombre – dijo ella en tono seco.

Pero eso ha empezado a cambiar – repuso enternecido -. ¿No es cierto? Supongo que tardaste unos 2 años en sentirte lo bastante segura para comenzar a salir y 1 año para hacerle caso a las exigencias de tu cuerpo.

¡No hablare de eso contigo! – Kagome se sonrojo

Lo harás porque de lo contrario comenzare a encargarme de ellas.

Esa es tu respuesta para todo, ¿no? – repuso con el corazón acelerado -. Eres un depravado… sexual.

Es la única respuesta para ti, chérie – dijo él tranquilo -. Supongo que te das cuenta de que la única manera de recuperarte del todo es haciendo el amor con libertad y sin prejuicios.

¡Qué conveniente para ti! – le espeto ella.

En efecto, pero también es muy emocionante – Sesshomaru se rio -. Tres años de frustración contenida… ¡Estoy impaciente!

Ése es el único motivo de tu interés por mí, ¿verdad? – le pregunto furiosa

Me interesas porque sin la menor duda eres la mujer más sensual que he conocido y he conocido a muchas de las mujeres más sensuales del mundo.

El cumplido la dejo pasmada. Luego se sintió muy tonta por haberle creído siquiera un segundo.

Lo dices para que me sienta mejor. Pero conozco tus motivos. Crees que te lo agradeceré y que me iré a la cama contigo – echó chispas por los ojos -. ¡Puedes llevarte tus cumplidos para meterlos en el tubo de escape de tu maldito Ferrari, yo nos los quiero!

¡Qué mente tan ocurrente tienes! – se rió de medio lado -. Es casi tan fascinante como tu cuerpo increíblemente sensual. Y créeme, es tan sensual que embriaga,

¡Eres muy listo, Monsieur! Pero sé que quieres de mí.

¡Apuesto a que sí! – volvió a reírse.

Kagome desvió la mirada porque el deseo le recorrió el cuerpo y el corazón le retumbaba al sentir que él le deslizaba los dedos por un seno hasta la esbelta cadera.

Chérie – dijo en voz baja al acariciarle un muslo -. Los dos sabemos que terminaras cediendo para tomar lo que necesitas.

No – alejo la mano de él -. ¡No cometeré la misma equivocación otra vez, teniendo algo que ver con un hombre que se parece a mi difunto prometido!

No me compares con esa imitación de hombre – mascullo y su voz dejo sin aliento a Kagome -. ¡Nunca en mi vida he tratado mal a una mujer! ¡Ni le he mentido a ninguna! ¡Tampoco he destruido a ninguna para ocultarme de mis propias deficiencias! ¡Y muchos menos he intentado de abusar de alguna! No necesito hacerlo. Es evidente que él si tuvo que hacerlo, pero eso no es culpa mía, aunque parece que se está convirtiendo en mi problema.

Kagome estaba tensa porque admitió que él decía la verdad respecto a Inuyasha. Era lo que ella pensaba en secreto desde hacía bastante tiempo.

El te izo mucho daño – dijo Sesshomaru -. Pero el daño no es irreparable. Todo lo que has hecho desde antes y después de su muerte lo has hecho con valor y dignidad.

Ella sintió que le ardían los ojos por las lágrimas y parpadeo para desalojarlas.

Sin embargo, el último obstáculo exige que pierdas el control.

Dirigió la vista al rostro masculino.

Piérdelo conmigo – dijo ronco.

¿Para que puedas cosechar el fruto de mi frustración? – pregunto ella con voz temblorosa. ¡Prefiero ver que ardes en el infierno!

Y yo creo, chérie, que prefieres verme desnudo.

Los ojos de Kagome se dirigieron al pecho musculoso y al pantalón negro que cubría las fuertes piernas que yacían al lado de ella y sintió un fuerte deseo.

Siento lo mismo que tú – agrego Sesshomaru muy serio. Deslizo una mano por el seno de ella para acariciarle el pezón e incitárselo al mismo tiempo que deslizaba un muslo entre los de ella. Kagome gimió de placer cuando la boca de él toco su cuello.

De pronto oyeron risas y gritos provenientes del pasillo.

¿Qué diablos…? – pregunto él al levantar la cabeza.

Pon música, Rin – dijo una voz

¡Cris Brown! – dijo otra.

Invadamos el bar de mi hermano – se rio Rin -. ¡Siempre tiene una buena provisión de champán!

¡Los que nos faltaba! – mascullo Sesshomaru-. Rin y su grupo ha vuelto de la disco – consulto su Rol ex-. Medianoche. No la esperaba en casa antes de las dos. ¿Qué haces? Le dijo a Kagome al verla ponerse el vestido.

Es que acaso no ves, ni pienses que voy a quedarme en tu habitación mientras tu hermana este haya afuera – murmuro Kagome decepcionada y algo aliviada. Levantándose de la cama y caminando hacia la puerta.

¡No lo creo, chérie! – se deslizo de la cama por el otro lado de la habitación-. Y la tomo por la cintura y la ciño fuerte contra su cuerpo -. Le echare el cerrojo a la puerta y ya.

Pero la puerta se abrió antes de que él llegara siquiera a soltar a Kagome.

¡Ah, estas en casa! – Rin se detuvo en el umbral – Lo siento, pensé que aun no habías llegado, hola Kagome – dijo de forma divertida.

Ho…la – dijo Kagome algo apenada

¡No vuelvas a entrar a mi habitación sin llamar antes! – mascullo furioso Sesshomaru -. ¡Mira lo que has hecho!

Lo siento – murmuro mirándolo

No lo sientas, ¡solo sal! – trono y ella dio unos pasos atrás cuando vio que él pensaba dar un portazo.

Dios mío, ay, no… no tenías que tratar a tu hermana así. Pero lo que me preocupa es que me vio aquí en tu cuarto…

Ella tenía que enterarse tarde o temprano y el destino ha querido que lo averiguara en este momento… - Sesshomaru regreso a la cama.

¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? ¿Cómo puedes echarle la culpa al destino?

Porque no puedo cambiarlo – arrodillo una pierna sobre la cama para subirle la cremallera del vestido que él había vuelto a bajar antes de la pequeña intromisión -. Tendremos que vestirnos para reunirnos con ellos – se puso la camisa y se la abrocho. Ella se había sentado en la cama no sabía qué hacer.

Una cosa es que ella sepa o intuya lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotros y otra que hagamos gala del asunto quedándonos en la cama – se agacho para recoger su chaqueta y se la puso. Luego miro a su alrededor -. ¿Qué hiciste con mi corbata, Chérie?

Kagome lo observo perpleja

No recuerdo – murmuro ella con el rostro encendido y tanteo la cama con los dedos hasta que la encontró y se la ofreció.

Él la acepto, divertido como un chiquillo malicioso y se la puso al cuello para hacerse el nudo con habilidad.

Los dos tenemos ya un aspecto digno y formal. No permitas que te vea cohibida porque será peor.

Kagome se levanto de la cama, se puso los zapatos negros de tacón y camino al lado de Sesshomaru hasta la puerta. Oyeron música suave y voces bajas.

¡Ay, no! Están muy callados. ¡Ha debido decirles que nos ha encontrado juntos!

A Rin no se le ocurriría decirle a nadie lo que ha visto – opino él – ella es demasiado discreta.

Entonces, ¿Por qué están tan callados?

Porque saben que estoy en casa – respondió sonriendo burlón -. Ya te he dicho, chérie, que impongo bastante respeto – abrió la puerta del salón y camino al lado de ella con el rostro duro, frio y severo.

La habitación quedo en silencio. Un grupo grande estaba reunido junto a la terraza y todos dejaron de hablar al ver a Sesshomaru.

Buenas noches – dijo Sesshomaru tranquilo -. A madeimoselle Montranix y a mí nos encantaría tomar una copa de champán.

Todos comenzaron a hablar al darse prisa por obedecer.

Te tienen miedo – murmuro Kagome mirándolo a la cara.

Solo porque así lo deseo – le dio un beso en la mejilla-. La situación habría sido diferente si yo los hubiera invitado porque les sonreiría. Todos tenemos muchas facetas en nuestra personalidad, ¿no te parece?

Kagome agito las pestañas.

Disfruta de la fiesta, chérie, pero vete a la cama pronto para dormir. Mañana necesitaras todas tus energías.

¿Para qué? – pregunto sorprendida.

Para mí, chérie – respondió burlón -. Te devolveré la confianza sexual y no puedo expresarte lo grato que será para mí – se alejo y la dejo furiosa.

Está muy equivocado si cree que permitiré que me lleve a la cama , pensó Kagome con decisión.

Continuara…

Gracias de nuevo a todas por esperar este capítulo que es súper largo tiene 19 hojas en Word y dice que tiene 9467 palabras es el más largo que creo que voy a escribir esperando que les haya gustado se que el adelanto que puso no está por aquí pero fue un adelanto muy adelantado espero me disculpen y de nuevo gracias a las que han leído esta historia y ahora como estoy un mes de vacaciones espero traerlos lo más pronto posible el otro capítulo sin más me despido de ustedes mis grandes amigas, dejen review recuerden que es el alimento de esta escritora chaito nos vemos en las estrellas jajajaja.


	7. RELACIONES PELIGROSAS Capítulo 5

Estos personajes no son míos si no de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es una adaptación de Sarah Holland espero que les guste, se despide su humilde servidora.

Bueno aquí les va, disculpen por la falta de ortografía pero como informe anteriormente mi sistema de ortografía no es muy bueno sin más que agregar a leer…

Recuerden dejen review es la mejor paga para esta escritora sin fines de lucro jajjaja gracias de nuevo y nos vemos en las estrellas …

Capitulo 5

Relaciones peligrosas

Al día siguiente, Kagome se despertó sintiendo que su vida había cambiado de manera profunda, ya no se sentía la misma. La habitación le parecía diferente, sentía su piel renovada, hasta los sonidos para ella eran diferentes.

Recordó la conversación que había tenido con Sesshomaru la noche anterior en la cama, y su cuerpo vibro de pasión y deseo. El pareció comprenderla muy bien. El recuerdo del cuerpo masculino junto a ella basto para que sintiera que se acaloraba y que volvía a sentir sus caricias y la dureza viril junto a los muslos. Pero de pronto recordó lo que le había dicho:Sigo haciendo todo lo posible para asegurarme de que algún día te amaré como es debido El cariño y el deseo de ella desaparecieron al instante. No pudo habérselo dicho con más claridad. Él había hurgado en su doloroso pasado sólo por un motivo: el sexo.

Kagome se levantó, decidida a no permitir que él lograra hacer lo que quisiera con ella. Se ducho, se vistió y se dirigió al salón en busca de su amiga.

Buenos días – dijo Kagome al verla en la terraza.

Hola… - dijo Rin – disculpa por lo de anoche…

No te disculpes – dijo Kagome con el rostro encendido por la pena-. No fue culpa tuya y, además, solo me preocupa que te hayas molestado por lo que viste. se sentó en una silla frente a su amiga y la observo con recelo-. Debió ser terrible para ti verme en…

Ay, no, Kagome – Rin sonrió -¡Estoy encantada de que tú y Sesshomaru os entendáis!

¿De veras? – se extraño Kagome al escucharla

Si, sabía que le interesarías. Eres un coctel letal de todo lo que más admira en una mujer.

Ha… - Kagome dejo caer la cucharita del té-. Ay, lo lamento – se disculpo.

¿Sucede algo malo? –Rin vio que se agachaba para recogerla y que al enderezarse de prisa y nerviosa se golpeaba la cabeza con la mesa.

No, nada – respiro hondo -. Yo… por cierto, ¿Dónde esta él?

En el trabajo, por supuesto. Y eso me recuerda que me ha pedido que te diga que el almuerzo está confirmado.

¿De veras? – A Kagome se le aceleró el corazón. ¿Qué almuerzo? pensó

Si, ha dicho que tienes que llegar a la una y que le digas tu nombre al recepcionista. Enviaran a alguien para que te lleve a su lado.

Kagome se sintió como si fuera un sacrificio y se enfado. ¿Qué le hacía pensar a Sesshomaru que ella se presentaría para almorzar con él? Ni siquiera le había preguntado si ella quería hacerlo ni si tenía otro compromiso.

No creo que valla – mascullo ella.

¿Qué…? – pregunto Rin intrigada -. No lo dices en serio. A él no le agradara, Kagome pocas veces cita a alguien para almorzar, odia que lo interrumpan y mucho más si hacen que pierda el tiempo en el trabajo. Además… creía que todo marchaba bien entre vosotros.

Bromeaba – se obligo a sonreír -. Vio la cara de temor que había puesto Rin al decirle todo eso-. ¿Has dicho a la una? Me encontrare con él. Mientras tanto, ¿Qué haremos por la mañana?

Kagome escucho a medias mientras observaba a su amiga. ¿Qué tenía Sesshomaru planeado para ella durante el almuerzo? Seguramente no trataría de seducirla en la oficina.

Más tarde, Rin y ella dieron un largo paseo por el muelle, dejando atrás los brillantes yates con el trasfondo de la roca de Mónaco más lejano.

Luego subieron por un empinado sendero hasta el Museo Oceanográfico. Llegaron jadeando.

El museo era impresionante e interesante con los esqueletos de peces de aspecto extraño, algunos de ellos atemorizantes por su gran tamaño. Vieron una exhibición del equipo de buceo de jaques costea que incluía a su submarino. Terminaron la visita en el sótano, donde el gigantesco acuario estaba iluminado en tonos de azul y verde, parecidos a las partes más profundas del mar y donde nadaban peces raros y maravillosos.

Caminaron de regreso a Montecarlo y se dirigieron al Hotel Shikon, que se encontraba en la primera sección de la avenida.

-¡Ya hemos llegado! – Anuncio Rin en el rellano inferior de los escalones blancos que conducían al prestigioso hotel, con sus puertas de cristal y adornos dorados y portero vestido de librea-. Es el segundo hogar de Sesshomaru esta es la parte del Hotel donde están las oficinas administrativas donde fuiste ayer era el área de los restaurantes. ¡El negocio de la familia es muy grande, el hotel Shikon tiene muchas instalaciones alrededor de la isla! – se rio y se volvió-. Hasta luego. Y la dejo junto a las anchas escaleras, dudo un rato si entrar o no, pero ella no se caracterizaba por ser cobarde así que respiro profundo y entro. Por un minuto paso por su mente que haría Sesshomaru si ella faltaba o llegaba tarde a la cita, bueno no podría ser peor que tratar de llevársela a la cama y sonrió pero al entrar al vestíbulo todo pensamiento se fue de su mente y se encontró con columnas de mármol, techos altos y arañas de luces brillantes. De una pared colgaba el gran retrato del padre de Rin y Sesshomaru y otro de su madre. La brisa exterior hacia ondear la bandera monegasca roja y blanca.

Kagome se sorprendió al ver de dónde había sacado la expresión fría y seria Sesshomaru tendría que habérselo imaginado de su padre era igual a él en cambio Rin se parecía más a su madre amable y dulce solo con mirarla podía notarse la calidez en sus ojos en cambio en los del señor Taisho eran fríos e inexpresivos se pregunto como una mujer así como ella podía haberse enamorado de un hombre así como el señor Taisho, decidió no seguir pensando en eso y llego hasta donde estaba un hombre el cual la miro de manera coqueta.

-Kagome Higurashi – anuncio al llegar al escritorio del recepcionista-. Tengo cita con Monsieur Sesshomaru Taisho.

El hombre se le borro la sonrisa del rostro y abrió mucho los ojos.

-Haga el favor de tomar asiento, madeimoselle Higurashi -. Dijo de forma seria - Inmediatamente avisare a Monsieur Taisho.

Ella se acerco a un bello sillón antiguo y se sentó para observar a los huéspedes ricos y bronceados del hotel que se encontraban en el vestíbulo. Recordó el artículo que había leído sobre Sesshomaru, donde hablaban de su habilidad en los negocios, su ambición y el empuje que tuvo para convertirse del heredero de un hotel fabuloso en Mónaco a uno de los hoteleros más importante del mundo, en solo diez años. ¿Cómo era posible que un hombre tan tenaz y admirable en los negocios fuera un cerdo con las mujeres? Era un vulgar seductor que no pensaba en nada más que el sexo cuando se trataba de mujeres. La noche anterior se lo había demostrado con mucha claridad.

¿Madeimoselle Higurashi? – le pregunto un hombre alto de traje oscuro -. ¿Hace el favor de seguirme? Monsieur Taisho la espera.

La condujo a través del suelo de mármol alfombrado al ascensor del presidente del hotel y por un piso lujosas oficinas hasta que llegaron al salón de conferencias.

Tome asiento, por favor, madeimoselle Higurashi – dijo su acompañante al tiempo que abría la puertas -. Monsieur Taisho no tardará en venir.

Ella entró al salón con paredes de madera y oyó que la puerta se cerraba. Una mesa gigantesca de caoba dominaba el salón. Dos de las paredes eran ventanas con vista a Montecarlo de un lado y al mar del otro.

Era la una en punto. Kagome se sentó a la cabecera de la mesa y su corazón perdió el ritmo mientras esperaba para verlo de nuevo.

De pronto, la puerta de la derecha se abrió y Sesshomaru entró.

¿Ca va, chérie? – pregunto con tranquilidad, formidable con un traje gris claro-. Estas preciosa con ese vestido. ¿No te alegra verme? Dame un beso…

Bajo la cabeza y el pulso femenino se desboco cuando le dio un beso en los labios.

¿Por qué me has invitado a venir aquí? – pregunto Kagome cuando él se enderezo-. ¿Sin previo aviso?

Tome la decisión de la noche a la mañana- respondió al sentarse en el borde de la mesa frente a ella con una pierna doblada -. Después de nuestra conversación de anoche en la cama…

El rostro de Kagome se encendió por el enfado; sabia que exactamente así lo había recordando ella esa mañana y le molesto.

Hazme el favor de no decirlo así, como si fuéramos amantes.

¿No lo somos, chérie? – murmuro sonriendo con malicia-. Estoy seguro de que recuerdo que anoche me arrancaste la camisa…

Mira… la verdad es que casi no nos conocemos y no tenías derecho a obligarme a venir aquí hoy -. Dijo de forma altanera.

Pero estas aquí – sus ojos brillaron -¡Además, estas sentada en mi sillón! -. Dijo de manera divertida.

Desde luego, ocupare otro – curvo las manos con furia sobre los brazos del sillón en la cabecera de la mesa -. Y se proponía a levantarse cuando él la tomo por el brazo.

No, quédate ahí – sonrió burlón-. Me gusta estar encima de ti. Por ciento, ¿ya has almorzado? A mí la comida me parece un poco mundana, pero puedo pedir que te suban algo. El chef es excelente. Lo saque de un Hotel de París, con lo que agregué unos puntos a mi infame reputación – se rio.

No tengo hambre – le respondió de forma prepotente.

Entonces, ¿una bebida?

No, gracias, dime de una buena vez para que me hiciste venir aquí -. Le replico de manera cortante y mirándolo con odio en sus verdes ojos.

Hoy estás de muy mal humor – sonrió tranquilo-. Estoy impaciente por ver con cuánta fuerza me darás una bofetada cuando veas los regalos que he comprado para ti.

¿Regalos…? – repitió ella despacio y se le quedo viendo con sorpresa.

Si – a Sesshomaru le brillaron los ojos y sonrió – pediré que los traigan, ¿de acuerdo? – extendió el brazo hacia el teléfono.

¡No te molestes! – la chica hecho chispas por los ojos -. ¡No quiero regalos de un hombre como tú! ¡No podrás comprar el camino hacia mi cama!

Hazme el favor de no insultarme – dijo él con severidad-. ¿Acaso parezco el tipo de hombre que necesita comprarse el camino hacia la cama de las mujeres bellas? ¿Qué te pasa? – le dijo de manera ofendido y en su voz se noto la furia. Kagome se estremeció y bajo la cabeza.

No he querido decir eso. Pero sabes que no te deseo y parece que estas decidido a poseerme. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que pensar cuando has dicho que me has comprado unos regalos? -. Y volvió a mirarlo.

Tienes razón – entrecerró los parpados -. Estoy decidido a poseerte, pero debo tomar en cuenta todo lo que dijiste anoche. Te causaron mucho daño. Destrozaron la confianza en tu sexualidad. Tu seguridad en ti misma como mujer es casi inexistente.

¡Por favor, deja de decir eso! – grito, sintiéndose humillada -. ¿No te das cuenta de que eso hace que me sienta peor?

Ah – sonrió -. Ahí es donde mis regalos son efectivos – volvió a extender una mano, levantó el teléfono y marcó un número-. Taisho…si, tráiganmelos.

Kagome pensó que sus cambios de humor la volverían loca primero se comportaba tierno, luego seductor y coqueto, de repente estaba furioso y finalmente estaba siendo sarcástico, ah claro sin olvidar cuando se comportaba como un estúpido tarado sin sentimientos y de manera fría y calculadora.

Sean lo que sean, no los aceptare – lo observó a través de las pestañas.

Entonces tendré que pedir que los lleven al apartamento. Chérie.

Llamaron a la puerta y la abrieron después de que él ordenó que entraran. Aparecieron dos hombres y cada uno de ellos llevaban una gran caja cuadrada que dejaron sobre la mesa, al lado de Sesshomaru y frente a Kagome antes de salir en silencio.

Toma – Sesshomaru le acercó una de las cajas -. Ábrela y sonrió.

La caja era grande y pesada. Kagome le quito el envoltorio con curiosidad y vio que contenía un estuche chanel. Abrió la cerradura dorada y reveló un surtido de productos, todo Chanel Núm. 5.

Ah… - se quedó mirando las botellas de aceite para el baño y aceite para el cuerpo, y dijo con la boca apretada-: ¿Para qué se supone que es todo esto, Monsieur?

Para aromatizar tu piel – murmuró observándola -. Báñate con el aceite de baño Chanel y después, quizá te animes a espolvorearte el bello trasero… No lo sé, chérie, juega con eso a tu antojo-. Le dijo de manera divertida.

Monsieur, no creo que esto sea un regalo apropiado – declaró mirándolo.

¿No? Lástima. Insisto en que lo aceptes. Y ahora…- le quito el estuche del regazo, lo puso es la mesa y levantó la otra caja para dársela-. Éste es tu segundo regalo.

Era grande y ligero. Kagome rasgó el papel que lo envolvía y vio una caja con el logotipo dorado de uno de los fabricantes más exclusivos de ropa interior.

¡Dios mío! – exclamó fuera de sí -. ¿Ropa interior? ¿Cómo te atreves a comprarme ropa interior?

No te enfades – sonrió él -. Toma… - tiró de la tapa de la caja-. Ábrela. ¿No quieres ver cómo es? Anda… ábrela y mira, chérie, lo que he elegido para ti.

¡Esfúmate! – masculló al empujar la caja hacia él -. Nunca en mi vida me habían insultado tanto – se puso de pie -. ¿Cómo te atreves, cómo?

¡Siéntate! – él también se puso de pie y le agarró una muñeca.

¡No, no puedes comprarme este tipo de cosas, casi no te conozco! Apenas te conocí…

¡Y ya me has revelado más de lo que le has contado a otro hombre en toda tu vida! Anoche me revelaste tus secretos más íntimos. ¿Puedes decir, con toda franqueza, que no me conoces?

Kagome no pudo contestar.

Ahora, siéntate, chérie. Anoche dejé de ser un extraño para ti cuando me convertí en tu amante.

Kagome sintió que su corazón se encogía por la emoción. Bajo los ojos hacia los de él sin poder confirmar o negar lo que él había dicho; solo era consciente de que era verdad y de que no podía retractarse de la intimidad que habían compartido.

Se sentó temblando y él la acaricio antes de soltarla. Sesshomaru volvió a sentarse en el borde de la mesa y la observo en silencio.

Tu regalo, chérie…- levantó la caja y se la entregó.

Kagome la miró enfadada durante un segundo y la abrió con actitud rebelde. Sólo vio el papel de china, el cual desplazó.

Contuvo el aliento al ver las bellas prendas de seda y encaje, en colores que quedarían perfectamente con el tono de su piel y su pelo: marfil, rosa pálido, azul, celeste, crema, rojo e incluso negro.

El la observo sonriendo.

Yo mismo he elegido cada una de las prendas. A las diez tan pronto como abrieron las tiendas esta mañana.

No has debido hacerlo – murmuró si dejar de mirar, con disimulado placer, las exquisitas prendas interiores.

Ah, chérie – dijo con lentitud-. Hacía mucho tiempo que no compraba ropa interior para una mujer bella.

No finjas que esto no es sólo un juego que has jugado cientos de veces. No te creeré – lo miro a través de las pestañas con temor de creerle.

No te culpo – esbozo una sonrisa al deslizar los dedos por la seda y el encaje de las prendas-. Pero disfruté al elegirlas para ti, chérie.

Las odio y no las aceptaré – se le acelero el pulso.

Más te vale aceptarlas porque, ¿Qué haría yo con ellas? – le dijo de forma divertida -. Y dándole un beso en la frente.

Podrías dárselas a tu pelirroja – sugirió irritada y se alejo de él al ver que quería besarla de nuevo en los labios.

¿Mi pelirroja…? – pregunto intrigado.

¿Tan pronto la has olvidado? – la acometieron unos celos salvajes-. Demuestra que eres muy distraído puesto que anoche la estabas besando en el vestíbulo de la Salle Empire.

¿Anoche? – se le quedó mirando -¿Nos viste…? ¿Por qué no lo has mencionado antes?

Porque no me interesa si tienes diez millones de pelirrojas, siempre y cuando me dejes en paz- levanto la cabeza.

Chérie – sonrió - ¿Diez millones? ¡Exageras! Permite que te hable de Kagura Delavault. Es una vieja amiga de la familia y no tienes motivos para tenerle celos.

Por favor – dijo riendo, enfadada-. No estoy ni remotamente celosa y no creo que ella sea sólo amiga tuya.

De cualquier manera…-esbozo una sonrisa-. Insisto en que te quedes con las cosas bellas que te he comprado. Uno de mis hombres las llevará al apartamento más tarde…

¡Ya te he dicho que no las quiero!

Quizás cambies de opinión si te vas a casa y juegas con ellas durante la tarde.

Lo dudo – hecho chispas por los ojos -. De hecho, si pides que lleven esas cosas al apartamento en contra de mis deseos, las tirare al cubo de la basura.

Hazlo – mascullo él entre dientes-…. Y me verás realmente enfadado. Y no te agradará, te lo aseguro.

Kagome sintió que él la intimidaba, pero se negó a hacérselo notar.

¡No me acobardaras, ni permitiré que me intimides hasta el punto de seducirme! Sin embargo, comprendo que te has tomado muchas molestias y que sería muy grosera si echara todo eso a la basura.

Él sonrió burlón.

Pero no creas que me has vencido porque yo…- agrego Kagome fuera de sí.

¡shhh! – le toco la mejilla con una mano-. No más discusiones. Vete a casa y espera a que lleguen los regalos. Piensa en el placer que tuve al elegirlos para ti.

Kagome lo miro nerviosa y asintió.

Me dará más placer aún ver que esta noche, cuando regrese a casa del trabajo, me las enseñes puestas.

Debes estar loco – masculló-. ¡No me pondría ninguna de esas ridículas prendas y menos me pasearía con ellas para ti!

Creo que me darás ese gusto, chérie – murmuró y deslizo la mano al cuello de la joven-. Sobre todo si pasas la tarde pensando en ello. Y quiero que me prometas que no pensarás en nada más.

¡Las meteré al fondo del armario!

Pero antes las sentirás junto a tu piel.

¡No, nada de esto me gusta! No me gusta lo que está sucediendo entre los dos…

Se debe a que luchas contra ello. Es normal tener miedo cuando se llega al último obstáculo. Muchos de los caballos de carreras más veloces también se rebelarían. Sobre todo aquellos muy nerviosos a quienes han maltratado.

Los ojos verdes se clavaron en el fuerte rostro masculino.

Necesitas que te guie una mano experta – murmuró él-. Vete a casa, chérie, y piensa en lo que te he dicho. Observa las cosas que te he comprado y espérame en tu habitación a las siete.

Kagome se puso de pie y salió sin decir nada más, cerró la puerta con furia a su espalda y pensó para ella misma que Sesshomaru Taisho estaba loco si pensaba que ella se pondría esas prendas para lucírselas a él, aunque no podía negar de que eran bellísimas tal vez se probaría alguna para ver como se le veía en su cuerpo pero por ningún motivo se las modelaría a él. Con ese pensamiento estaba cuando la luz del sol la cegó cuando salió del Hotel. El mar se divisaba al fondo y las calles estaban llenas de vehículos.

Cuando llego a la casa no encontró a Rin, y le pregunto a Madame Kaede si sabía a donde había ido.

Al club de campo para un partido de tenis – le informo la Sra. Kaede-. Creo que estará afuera toda la tarde.

Ok gracias – dijo Kagome algo decepcionada.

Esperaba que Rin estuviera allí para no poder pensar en lo que le había dicho Sesshomaru. Se preparo un ponche de frutas y salió a la terraza para contemplar Montecarlo y darle rienda a suelta a su furia contra Sesshomaru por su increíble insolencia.

Veinte minutos después sonó el timbre de la calle. Kagome se tentó, consciente de que era posible que fuera una entrega para ella, y como era de esperar, madame Kaede grito:

Una entrega para usted, madeimoselle. ¿Dónde pongo las cajas?

En mi habitación, por favor – contesto con el rostro encendido.

Trato de quedarse en la terraza y olvidar la curiosidad, pero después de media hora la tentación la llevo a su dormitorio, donde no tardo en acercar la bella ropa interior a su piel para sentir la seda, el encaje y pensó bueno él no regresaría a casa antes de la siete. Kagome dirigió la vista al estuche Chanel. Hacía años que no se había bañado con tanta sensualidad hedonista. De pronto tuvo unas ganas imperiosas de hacerlo.

A las tres, se metió en la bañera con el aceite de baño chanel y dejo que su cuerpo absorbiera el olor del aceite, le pareció escuchar a lo lejos el teléfono pero no le dio importancia y se dispuso a relajarse media hora después se sentía tan bien cuando salió. Se llevo la borla del polvo hacia la nariz y aspiro el suave aroma; finalmente sus ojos se dirigieron a la ropa interior.

Se deslizo desnuda y aromatizada de la cama y se dirigió a la mesa antigua donde se encontraba la caja con el logotipo dorado y un segundo después se ponía una prenda de una sola pieza, maravillada por su belleza mientras ella acariciaba la seda y se volvía una y otra vez frente al espejo.

Pensó que él había elegido muy bien…

Llamarón a la puerta

Kagome dio un salto, y con el corazón acelerado corrió a la cama para levantar su bata y ponérsela. No quería que madame Kaede viera lo que estaba haciendo.

Adelante – dijo titubeante al atarse el cinturón de la bata.

La puerta se abrió.

Sesshomaru entró tranquilo y Kagome se quedo boquiabierta al verlo y sentir que él la observaba mientras cerraba la puerta y se apoyaba en ella.

¡Dios mío…! – le faltaba el aire y el corazón resonaba en su pecho-. ¿Qué haces aquí? Apenas son las cuatro y dijiste…

Cambie de opinión – dijo, con una sonrisa petulante en sus labios.

Lo premeditaste. Sabias que yo…

Que no podrías resistirte – asintió con las facciones tensas debido al deseo- Ah, sí, chérie, lo sabía. Y cuando llame hace 45 minutos, madame Kaede me informo que te estabas bañando, así que Salí de inmediato.

Kagome se estremecía.

No acostumbro a salir del trabajo antes de tiempo. De modo que debes darte cuenta, chérie, de que tengo muchos deseos de saber que llevas puesto debajo de la bata…

Kagome pensó que se desmayaría porque el corazón le latía con mucha fuerza.

No llevo nada puesto -. Dijo ella sin pensar y se agarro con más fuerza la bata como temiendo que con solo mirarla él pudiera quitársela.

Él se rio nervioso y camino hacia ella.

¡No! - temblorosa dio unos pasos atrás-. ¡Aléjate de mí!

Él extendió los brazos y la agarro por la cintura

¡No te acerques! – luchó contra él casi sin aliento-. Por favor…

No luches contra mi – murmuro al sentarla en la cama, al lado de él y observar el cuello abierto de la bata-. Déjame verte, chérie- tiro del cinturón.

¡No! – Kagome trató de agarrar el cinturón, pero él le agarro las muñecas y abrió la bata, con lo que reveló la prenda intima de seda roja.

Sesshomaru observó el cuerpo femenino y respiro hondo.

Sí… ése es también mi favorito.

Ay, Dios…- Kagome se estremeció con el cuerpo encendido, los ojos cerrados y los brazos extendidos.

Quítate la bata, chérie – murmuro él con el deseo encendido en sus ojos dorados.

¡No! – exclamó con el pulso acelerado.

No quiero quitártela a la fuerza – murmuró excitado -. Eso destruiría la sensualidad que he creado. Pero tengo tantos deseos de verte que me temo que tendré que quitártela si sigues negándote a hacerlo.

Si me la quito lo tomarás como una invitación a hacerme el amor y no permitiré que lo hagas.

Sin duda lo tomaré como una invitación a besarte – respondió él -. Pero te juro que no te tocaré de manera íntima a menos de que me lo pidas. Te lo prometo, chérie. No me valdré de la fuerza física contigo.

Despacio, Kagome se deslizo de los hombros la bata, que cayó suavemente al suelo.

Sesshomaru respiró hondo, tembloroso y sin dejar de mirar el cuerpo femenino.

¡Eres tan bella! – deslizo una mano a la cintura de ella sin dejar de admirarla -. Ah, Kagome…

Ella lo miró y sin darse cuenta se humedeció los labios con la punta de la lengua.

Él la abrazo y bajo la cabeza para darle un beso largo, lento y sensual que la izo gemir desvalida. Ya no pudo luchar contra el deseo sensual que le llenaba las venas mientras le abrazaba el cuello y entreabría los labios.

De pronto, él se deslizo sobre la cama, exigiendo más con la boca y respirando con dificultad porque el cuerpo sensual, cubierto de seda, estaba dispuesto a ceder debajo del de él.

Sesshomaru… - murmuró ella, acariciándole el pelo. Permitió que le entreabriera las piernas mientras él se movía despacio junto a ella para acomodarla bajo su cuerpo. Estaba atento a los gemidos delirantes de ella.

¿Deseas que te toque, chérie? – preguntó junto a su boca.

Sí, sí…- se oyó decir Kagome. Un segundo después sintió que las manos masculinas le acariciaban los senos doloridos a través de la seda.

La boca de Sesshomaru le quemaba los labios, sus manos le descubrieron los senos y se los acariciaron para excitarla aún más.

Ella deliraba, estaba tan excitada que no pudo reprimirse en tanto se balanceaba de manera instintiva. Luego sintió que él deslizaba la mano por sus muslos y que la subía hasta que llego al centro pulsante de su cuerpo.

Gritó cuando la mano de él le tocó suavemente la tela rosa que ocultaba la carne caliente y húmeda que ningún hombre había tocado.

De pronto, él gimió ronco por el deseo. Le acaricio los hombros, la besó de nuevo, y termino de deslizar la seda hasta la cintura.

¡Ah, Sesshomaru! – murmuró presa de la pasión y estremeciéndose por el placer sensual que causaban en ella los dedos que le acariciaban la parte interior de los muslos, que lo invitaban a llegar hasta el calor que se encontraba junto a la seda húmeda.

¡Ah, je te veux! – Sesshomaru respiró hondo para llenarse los pulmones de aire-. Te deseo tanto que estoy ardiendo -. Le dijo junto a su oído y empezó a besarle el cuello y nuevamente los labios.

Entonces él empezó a quitarse la corbata con manos temblorosas, el rostro encendido y los ojos ardiendo. Luego se quito la chaqueta.

¿Qué estas… sintió que emergía del ensueño sensual -. …haciendo? – lo miro horrorizada mientras que él seguía besándole el cuello y sus labios-. Dijiste que no…

¡Pero si tú misma me pediste que te tocara, chérie! – respondió ronco- me lo pediste – expulso el aire con mucha excitación -. Kagome, permite que te haga el amor…

¡No! – murmuró ronca y horrorizada y se aparto de él.

¡Sí! – insistió tembloroso con fuego en la mirada y se apoderó de los labios femeninos para darle un beso profundo.

¡He dicho que no! – y comenzó a luchar contra él por el temor-. Basta, por favor detente -. Le golpeaba los hombros y trató de arañarle la cara.

¡Está bien, está bien! – alejó la cabeza y la agarró las muñecas y las presiono fuerte contra la cama para observarla con furia -. No te violaré; cálmate.

Ella lloraba y tenía los labios temblorosos y lo miró. Vio en sus ojos dorados furia, le latió el corazón aceleradamente porque se había dado cuenta de lo fácil que fue perder el control, que así sucedía siempre con Sesshomaru y que así sucedería en el futuro. El deseo de ella por él se estaba volviendo muy peligroso.

¿Por qué no me permites hacerte el amor? – pregunto él, entre furioso y desolado -. Sabes tan bien como yo que soy el único que puede darte todo lo que necesitas.

Porque no es todo lo que necesito – sintió que se le llenaban de nuevo los ojos de lágrimas-. ¡También necesito cariño!

Ah, si… l' amour – murmuró Sesshomaru después de observarla en silencio y de sonreír burlón -. ¡Me preguntaba cuándo mencionarías ese tema!

¿Qué tiene de malo ese tema? – pregunto Kagome, algo decepcionada por la forma en que él se había expresado al ella mencionarlo.

Nada. Pero no hablaré de eso en la cama contigo – la soltó y se alejo de ella, se levantó de la cama y se pasó una mano por su largo cabello. Su rostro estaba muy serio-. Levántate y vístete, vamos a salir.

Continuara…

Hola a todas mis lectoras espero que aun les guste la historia, se que Kagome aun esta dando demasiada larga a esta situación pero entiéndala después de una casi violación y que un hombre al que ella quería mucho le destruyo su autoestima no creen que estaría asi de temerosa por iniciar una relación casi se podía decir que ha quedado frígida pero al darse cuenta que Sesshomaru despierta ese Deseo en su interior le da mucho mas miedo que solo él este jugando con ella y eso es algo que ella no desea, ella quiere iniciar otra vez pero que esa sea una relación segura.

Cualquier pregunta o duda no duden en decírmela, estoy pensando en hacer otra adaptación y algunas otras historias pero aun no se si me de tiempo y depende de cómo valla esta historia y si gusta hasta el final jajjaj tal vez me anime en hacer las otras si ustedes me animan sin mas que decir chaito .


	8. UN PRODUCTIVO PASEO Capitulo 6

Buenas lo se, lo se, desean matarme lo siento en realidad la demora la tuvo un problema de salud, tengo unos Dolores en la espalda que no me dejan mantenerme mucho tiempo en una sola posicion y eso hacia que me demorara mas en transcribir esta historia pero aqui esta lo se es un poco corta y no tiene mucha accion pero necesitaba explicar porque es que Sesshomaru se comporta de esa manera con ella y aun faltan algunos secretos por descubrir, les prometo que la próxima la actualizare lo mas pronto posible sin mas que decir les dejo el siguiente capitulo espero que les guste.

Como siempre las declaraciones: la historia no es mia sino de la escritora Sara Holland y los personajes tampoco son mios si no de la fanstastica Rumiko.

Capitulo 8

UN PRODUCTIVO PASEO

El Ferrari rojo corría por el bulevar y la cálida brisa que entraba por la capota abierta, agitaba el pelo de Sesshomaru mientras observaba la carretera.

Kagome llevaba un vestido de verano rojo que hacia resaltar el color negro de su pelo.

¿Adonde vamos? – pregunto tensa.

Al jardín Exotiquez.- dice Sesshomaru - Creo que no lo has visto, ¿no? Es muy bonito. Además… -una sonrisa dura le curvo los labios -… tuve que salir de la habitación, chérie, porque de lo contrario habría perdido el control y te habría echo mía en ese momento. Estuvimos muy cerca. Has tenido suerte de que no sea el cerdo que insistes que soy.

¡No fui yo quien propicio esa situación! – Le dice ella – lo hiciste tú al comprar esas cosas y yo…

Lo se – dice Sesshomaru con una sonrisa de medio lado y bajo la mano al muslo femenino y lo acaricio -. Y tu reacción me encantó. Pero sabia que en algún momento mencionarías el tema del amor y mi intención siempre fue hablar de eso en otro sitio que no fuera la alcoba.

¿Por qué? – inquirió esperanzada al preguntarse si Sesshomaru la amaba. ¿Podría alguna vez hacerlo un hombre como él?

Porque… el sexo no tiene nada que ver con el amor. Y quiero que lo tengas en cuenta –. Le dice de manera dura.

Kagome palideció y desvió la mirada porque se sintió enferma. Su corazón se encogió al darse cuenta, una vez más, de que él podía engañarla porque podría enamorarse de él fácilmente si dejaba de luchar.

¡No necesitas recalcármelo! – grito dolida-. Me has hecho ver con mucha claridad que lo único que te interesa de las mujeres es el sexo. ¿Por qué habría yo de ser distinta?

En efecto, ¿Por qué? – dijo él en un tono extraño que revelaba mucho sentimiento, pero ella no lo noto.

El Ferrari rugió por las calles bien iluminadas, subió cuestas, dejo atrás tiendas y edificios de apartamentos que brillaban bajo el sol. Subía hacia la frontera invisible hasta que llegaron a LE JARDIN EXOTIQUE.

Kagome bajó del coche y camino al lado de Sesshomaru hasta el jardín. Los grillos cantaban, se percibía el aroma de la tierra caliente y de las rocas polvorientas y los cactus en flor.

Esto es muy bello – comento Kagome mientras subían por los senderos quemados por el sol -. Me recuerda los veranos en tejas.

Unos primos míos viven allí. Solía visitarlos durante las vacaciones – observó los cactus -. Tejas está muy cerca de México, de modo que comprendo porque hay cactus allí. ¿Cómo es posible que crezcan aquí?

Por el risco – le informo Sesshomaru -. Tiene el ángulo ideal para recibir los rayos más calientes del sol y la pendiente permite que la lluvia o la humedad se deslicen.

Ah… - siguió caminando, muy consciente de la presencia de Sesshomaru, del calor, de la tierra seca, de las flores y del tema del amor.

¿De modo que deseas hablar del amor conmigo? – murmuro Sesshomaru sonriendo.

Dije que no me acostaría contigo porque quería algo más que sexo. También quiero amor – le dijo enfrentándolo y mirándolo a sus ojos fríos. El se quedo callado y ella siguió caminando.

¿Tratas de decirme que estás enamorada de mí? – le dijo de pronto

¿Qué…? – contuvo el aliento, dejo de andar y lo miro por un momento vio que sus ojos fríos se habían vuelto cálidos y se le quedo mirando.

Es una pregunta bastante sencilla, chérie – seguía mirándola -. ¿Estas enamorada de mi si o no?

¡No! – dijo sin pensar y sintió que el corazón se le contrajo por el cariño que empezaba a sentir por él.

Sesshomaru siguió observándola, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón gris, ella pudo notar como sus ojos que reflejaban calidez otra vez se tornaban frios como el hielo.

No se si te comprendo bien – murmuro-. Dices que no te acostarás conmigo si no hay cariño entre los dos o amor como tú lo llamas. ¿Correcto?

Si… - respondió ella despacio

Pero que no estas enamorada de mi. – dijo él de manera fría

Así es – ella empezaba a notar algo extraño en su voz

¿Entonces, quien debe proporcionar el ingrediente del amor en esta relación? – le pregunto él mirándola de forma dura.

Ella se le quedo mirando sin poder hablar y en ese momento se dio cuenta que había cometido un error.

Quieres que te ame – sonrió burlón -. Pero sin corresponderme. ¿Es así?

No, yo…

Chérie, el mundo es un mercado, para bien o para mal y todos tenemos que dar algo para recibir lo que deseamos – le dijo de forma dura.

Si, pero… - ella empezó a asustarse.

Sabes que deseo tu cuerpo con intensidad y acabas de decirme lo que quieres a cambio de ello – entrecerró los ojos y endureció las facciones -. ¡Mi corazón en una bandeja de plata! Le grito

Sesshomaru, nunca he dicho algo parecido.- dijo Kagome temblando

No – repuso el sin expresión -. No lo has dicho. Entonces dejemos esta conversación por el momento – se volvió y reinicio la marcha debía calmarse.

Kagome le siguió el paso, confundida por la conversación que acababan de tener, de vez en cuando le miraba el perfil de reojo aun se veía molesto.

Mientras subían por el risco los senderos de roca comenzaban a mostrar mas cactus y el color rojo brillaba contra la piedra blanca rocosa de los riscos.

Montecarlo se hacia cada vez más pequeño, al quedar más lejos.

¿Por qué había interpretado él así las palabras de ella? La posible respuesta cruzo su cerebro. ¿Estaba él enamorado de ella?

Sintió que le faltaba el aire al mirar el rostro severo. ¿Esta enamorado de mi?, volvió a preguntarse. ¡No es posible! ¿Pero si es así…? Sintió que su capacidad de amar emergía. De pronto se hallo en el mundo de los cuentos de hadas. ¡Un hombre como Sesshomaru Taisho enamorado de ella! ¡Era un sueño hecho realidad!

-¿No es bello Mónaco desde aquí arriba? – pregunto él al dejar de caminar y admirar el paisaje.

- Si… - fijo la vista en el rostro serio y apuesto.

¿Te gustan los jardines? – se volvió a mirarla.

Me encantan – respondió ella con voz ronca y pensó Eres maravilloso, me seria muy fácil enamorarme de ti… ay, Dios, ¿Qué diría y que pensaría todo el mundo si estuvieras enamorado de mi?

-Dime, ¿Qué harías si yo estuviera enamorado de ti? – dijo Sesshomaru de pronto sacándola de sus pensamientos.

¿Lo estás? – balbuceo ella casi esperanzada.

Es una pregunta teórica, chérie. Quiero una contestación también teórica.

Ay… no se, Sesshomaru. ¿Qué haría yo…? Me sentiría halagada, incluso encantada y te amaría un poco también. – contesto Kagome sin pensar muy bien en sus palabras.

¿Lo harías? – se rio -. Creo que eso es muy agradable…

Kagome sintió que se le erizaban los pelos de la espalda y por primera vez en la tarde se sintió realmente asustada y alarmada su sonrisa comenzó a desvanecerse cuando, demasiado tarde, comprendió que había cometido un error al contestar de esa forma.

-¡Pequeña arpía! – grito él con severidad -. ¿Te sentirías halagada y encantada y me corresponderías con un poquito de amor? ¿Un poquito?

Sesshomaru, yo…

Dios mio, eres peligrosa – murmuro sin dejar de observarla con ojos brillantes y llenos de emoción - ¡La chiquilla asustada que necesita mis habilidades sexuales en el fondo es una Scarlett O' Hará que espera emerger para añadir mi corazón a su colección!

¡No es cierto! No he querido decir eso, Sesshomaru – dijo ella alarmada por él camino que estaba cogiendo la conversación. – Yo…

Lo has dicho muy claro y, ¿Por qué no? Te recuperas con rapidez, tu confianza sensual florece y lo quieres todo, justo como era antes de que conocieras a Inuyasha.

No…, yo no soy así- dijo Kagome

Si, Kagome. Y ahora se muy bien como eras antes de que conocieras a Inuyasha. La chica dorada, ¿recuerdas? Miss Nueva Orleans que manipulaba a los hombres. ¡Bastaba una mirada de tus bellos ojos para que el corazón de un hombre estallara!

No, yo no era así… - se callo horrorizada al ver su mirada y sentir que la fuerza de la mente masculina embestía su corazón como un puño de hierro. Sin embargo, se dijo que en efecto, ella si fue así.

Por eso huiste. Porque cuando a un chica dorada le quitan la magia, ella no tiene adonde ir más que escapar por la salida más cercana para no regresar hasta que vuelva a ser una chica dorada.

Hubo un silencio breve y tenso.

No te sorprendas tanto, chérie – mascullo Sesshomaru -. ¿Realmente pensaste que soy un tonto? ¿Qué no colocaría las piezas en su sitio después de escuchar tu triste historia, y que no vería con quien estaba tratando?

Kagome casi no podía respirar, ni hablar; se sentía desnuda moralmente.

¡Leo entre líneas, chérie! Tu prometido te trato muy mal, pero, ¿con cuanta indiferencia lo trataste antes de aceptarlo?, como tratabas a los otros hombres antes de conocerlos.

Yo…- trato de hablar, de ser fuerte y franca, igual que lo era él con ella -. Nunca quise ser así, solo sucedió y lo acepte porque no conocía otro modo de vida.

Pero rompiste muchos corazones en el camino. – dijo de manera cortante y aun se le notaba la furia en su voz.

Ella asintió y bajo la vista.

Pues no romperás el mio – anuncio Sesshomaru y se le acerco con una mirada llena de furia.

¡Nunca quise hacerlo! – exclamo al levantar la cabeza y ver sus ojos dorados echando chispas.

-¿No? – se acerco mas a ella y sonrió de manera peligrosa -. Apuesto a que has rogado que sucediera desde que comencé a perseguirte.

¡No! En ningún momento pensé…

Pensaste en lo que pasaría si Sesshomaru Taisho se enamorara locamente de ti – dijo con fiereza al ceñirle los hombros-. Eso seguramente repararía el daño que le hicieron a tu pobre corazoncito de reina de belleza, ¿no?

Ella se encogió porque era justo lo que había pensado mientras subían.

He dado en el clavo, ¿no? – replico Sesshomaru con dureza -. Y daré mas fuerte si alguna vez tratas de usar esa habilidad conmigo, chérie. ¡Tienes de oponente a un ganador de premios! ¡Si alguien termina con el corazón roto, ese alguien no seré yo!

¡Aléjate de mí! – Dijo ella – forcejeando con él.

¿Con quien diablos creíste que estabas jugando? – le espeto Sesshomaru -. Desde el momento en que te vi en el aeropuerto como una Diosa, mirándome de arriba abajo como si yo debiera estar de rodillas, supe exactamente quien eras.

No te mire así – replico ella entre furiosa y dolida.

Ah, lo hiciste, chérie, hasta que me di cuenta de que lo que deseabas de mi era justo lo que casi has obtenido esta tarde.

¡Calla, malvado!

¿De modo que yo soy malvado? Quieres jugar con mi afecto, hacer que me enamore de ti para regresar a tu hogar con el nombre de Sesshomaru Taisho estampado en la lista de tus conquistas, para vanagloriarte de mi desesperación – declaro con voz ronca -. ¿Y yo soy malvado? Podría clavar tu corazón en el poste de mi cama y DIO MIO lo calificaría de justicia. – le termino gritando.

¡Si, Esta bien! – lo empujo y alejo las manos masculinas de sus hombros. Tenía la cabeza alta y los ojos relampagueantes -. ¡Es cierto! ¡Si pensé en lo que sentiría si te enamoraras de mí! ¡Eres un hombre famoso y deseable y seria muy tonta si no pensara en el prestigio que obtendría si te enamoraras de mi!

El se rio con aspereza, pero había una chispa de admiración en sus ojos mientras la observaba.

Soy humana – agrego Kagome-. Durante un momento tuve esa tentación. Pero no creí que fuera posible. ¿Cómo podría serlo? Ten en cuenta lo que eres, Sesshomaru y luego mírame a mí. Es absurdo pensar siquiera que…

Chérie – la interrumpió-. Quiero devolverte la confianza y no destruírtela. No te deprimas sólo porque te he acorralado para que aceptes tus fallos. Si pensaste en romperme el corazón. La idea, desde luego, te emociono porque tu personalidad es así. Yo lo sabía desde el principio. Eras ese tipo de mujer en tu hogar. Una coqueta rompecorazones. Esa faceta tuya volverá a emerger conforme recobres la confianza en ti misma.

Ella lo miro fijamente.

Pero una cosa te advierto, Kagome no hincaras tus dientes de Scarlett O' Hará en mi – murmuro Sesshomaru-. Y si lo intentas, te aseguro que romperé en pedacitos tu corazón para arrojarlos al Mistral.

Ella se estremeció porque sabía que él podría hacerlo. Estaba consternada porque era consciente de que se estaba enamorando de Sesshomaru.

¿Me has comprendido? – murmuro él

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Muy bien – le dio un beso en el pelo -. Siendo así, creo que nuestra conversación ha terminado. Regresaremos a casa.

Bajaron el risco en silencio y muy tensos. Kagome se sentía casi mas asustada por el creciente efecto que él causaba en su corazón que por el que causaba en su cuerpo.

El Ferrari rojo rugió por las calles llenas de curvas hasta llegar a Montecarlo y Kagome observo la fuerte mano que descansaba en el tablero. Recordó que esa mano le había acariciado los senos esa tarde con una comprensión tan exacta de su cuerpo como la comprensión de su mente.

Me estoy enamorando de él Como en un estado de conmoción, sintió el temor en su piel. Nunca había tenido tanto miedo; sentía como si estuviera en un camino resbaladizo, que gritaba y trataba de subir, pero que cada esfuerzo era inútil porque no tenia más opción que bajar a los oscuros ámbitos del amor.

Sesshomaru condujo el Ferrari al aparcamiento subterráneo y lo detuvo junto al Rolls-Royce descapotable.

Muy bien. Subamos a bebernos algo frio. Son las cinco y media y seguro que Rin ya esta en casa. Nos reuniremos con ella.

Salieron del coche y de pronto, Kagome dijo:

No quiero que esto continúe.

¿Que no quieres que continúe? – él se volvió a medio camino con el ceño fruncido.

Esta relación. Deseo terminarla, Sesshomaru, en este momento.

El se acerco despacio, se detuvo frente a ella y le observo el rostro estaba pálida y asustada.

Es demasiado tarde, Kagome – dijo con voz grave-. Ha llegado demasiado lejos y estas hundida hasta el cuello, igual que yo.

¿Qué quieres decir…? – esperanzada, lo miro a los ojos, tal vez si la amaba.

Solo que he invertido mucho trabajo, chérie, para permitir ahora que te alejes de mí – respondió tenso y con una sonrisa de medio lado-. Tengo intenciones de hacerte el amor y te quedaras en Mónaco hasta que te haga mía. Y se volvió para seguir caminando.

¡No me quedare para esperar a que me seduzcas!- el dolor le rasgo el corazón, otra vez había caído en pensar que el deseaba algo más que solo su cuerpo-. ¡Me iré hoy de Mónaco y no podrás detenerme!- le dijo casi llorando él se volvió a mirarla con una extraña expresión en su rostro.

¿No puedes?- le dijo

Si, puedo y me iré – respondió Kagome de manera desafiante.

Y camino rumbo al asensor pero el la agarro por el brazo y la jalo quedando los dos frente a frente.

Claro que no puedes, si pones un pie fuera de este principado, te seguiré con todo un equipo de detectives para traerte de regreso.

¡No podrás hacerlo! - lo miro con rabia e incredulidad.

Puedo y lo hare – repuso con severidad-. Debiste irte de aquí cuando te diste cuenta de lo que ocurría entre los dos. Ahora es demasiado tarde, Kagome. No permitiré que te alejes de mí. No hasta que haya obtenido lo que Deseo de ti.

No puedes retenerme aquí.

Te volveré a traer cada vez que trates de irte.

¡Se lo diré a las autoridades!

Eso depende de ti. Pero las consecuencias serán las mismas que tratas de evitar – le dio un ardiente beso en la boca-. Ahora, vayamos a ver a Rin. La hemos descuidado mucho tiempo – y dio por terminada la conversación, la solto y se encamino hacia el asensor. Kagome le siguió entre molesta y frustrada como haría para alejarse de él, si ni ella misma quería hacerlo.

Subieron en el ascensor y él se mantuvo apoyado en la pared, jugueteando con el pelo negro de ella y sonriendo.

Chiao, pareja de enamorados – grito Rin – cuando entraron al salón.

- continuara -

Les agradezco a mis lectoras Roxii C, yoli, Emily, Rosedrama, Angeline-dbz, orkidea 16, LadyWitheRose, Sasunaka doki, y para todas mis otras lectoras que no aya mencionado aquí por falta de tiempo gracias por darme ánimos para continuar sé que no tengo como pagarles que hayan aun seguido mi historia.

Se despide sexsesshomaru bay bay, besos, abrazos y saludos desde Panamá.


	9. Una Dificil Desicion Capitulo 7

Agradecimientos a mis lectoras siempre fiel aquí les agradezco a las que hasta el momento han leído mi historia bueno el capitulo anterior ya que el tiempo no me da para poder agradecerles como es debido, así que menciono a las que me han mandado review y para las que no me dejaron también muchas gracias por no dejar de leer esta historia: Irazue13, crazy94, angeline-dbz, Roxii c, ELIZABETHSHANE, Orkidea16, Ikiiryo, rosedrama, jaz, Marlene vasquez: gracias por el consejo.

Capitulo 7

UNA DIFICIL DESICION

Chiao, parejas de enamorados – grito Rin – cuando entraron al salón

Kagome aun estaba en shock por lo que acababa de hablar con Sesshomaru, pero logro escuchar lo que Rin dijo y solo le brindo una sonrisa no podía involucrar a su amiga en esta lucha que al parecer el gran Sesshomaru Había comenzado.

Sesshomaru la estaba mirando y solo sonrió y siguió hasta el mini bar para tomar un poco de vodka.

hola, plaguita – respondió Sesshomaru -. ¿has ganado el partido en el club? – le pregunto mientras se lo serbia en un pequeño vaso de cristal y tomaba asiento justo al frente de las dos damas presentes en la habitación.

No, perdí dos sets contra uno informo Rin algo triste estaba descansando en el sofá, viendo un programa de Michael Jackson-. Kagome se había sentado junto a ella, estaba pensativa necesitaba hacer algo para escapar de la trampa en que la estaba haciendo caer Sesshomaru. Él solo la observaba atentamente mientras conversaba con Rin.

¿Por qué has llegado tan temprano a casa? – pregunto de repente Rin, sacando momentáneamente a Kagome de sus pensamientos.

Kagome y yo hemos ido a LE JARDIN EXOTIQUEZ.

¿Qué…? – Rin se enderezo con los ojos abiertos -. ¿Te has tomado la tarde libre para salir con Kagome? dijo de forma sorprendida – ¡pero tu nun…!

Si - la interrumpió con los parpados entrecerrados -. Como dándole una señal de que no hablara más del tema-. Y allí decidimos que te hemos descuidado. Por eso os llevare a ti y a tus amigos a cenar esta noche. Yo invito. ¿de acuerdo?

¿A todos? – pregunto Rin pasmada.

A un grupo escogido – respondió burlón-. Haz una reserva para las ocho, donde quieras. Se levanto del sofá y se dio la vuelta para ir hacia su recamara-. Me daré una ducha rápida. Os veré más tarde. Y se fue

Wau – si, que bien comento entusiasmada Rin.

Con el corazón encogido, Kagome lo observo se volvió hacia Rin

¿Que hay en la tv? – pregunto animada -. No quería que se le notara su tristeza-. ¿Algo entretenido?

Si, mi grupo Favorito – Rin se rio antes de subir el volumen al ver que un grupo de chicos aparecían en la pantalla, luciendo muy apuestos con ropas de diseñador. Comenzaron a cantar unas melodiosas canciones que llegaban hasta el alma.

Kagome observo la pantalla y pensó en Sesshomaru. Él se negaba a permitirle que terminara la relación o a que se fuera del apartamento. ¿Qué debía hacer ella? No podía permitir que el la sometiera aun mas. Ese camino solo la conduciría al desastre porque sabía que estaba casi enamorada de él. Pensó que Sesshomaru nunca la amaría y el corazón le dolió más. Debía tener cuidado con él.

A las siete, Rin se fue a duchar y a cambiar. Kagome se dirigió a su habitación. Se quito la ropa y tomo una ducha rápida; al salir aun seguía envuelta en sus pensamientos, se envolvió con una toalla y se tumbo en la cama, angustiada por sus pensamientos.

Sesshomaru siempre la consideraría como otra conquista insignificante. Las lágrimas le irritaban los ojos. ¿Como podía detenerlo para que no se apoderara de su corazón y de su cuerpo? ¿Como podía detenerlo para que no la persiguiera y le hiciera mas daño a su ya dañado corazón?

¿Qué pasaría si ella estuviera involucrada con otro hombre? Sesshomaru dejaría de perseguirla, ¿no? Él mismo le había preguntado si en Paris había alguien que la amara y ella le había dicho que no.

Llamaron a la puerta. Toc, toc, toc…

¿Kagome? – Sesshomaru volvió a llamar – al no oír contestación entro – y al verla, frunció el ceño.

¡No te has vestido y son las siete y veinte!

Estoy casi lista – lo miro aferrada a la toalla que la cubría. – Estaba decidiendo que vestido ponerme.

Permíteme que yo elija – sonrió, entro y cerro la puerta. Luego se acerco al armario

¡No! – se puso de pie muy decidida-. ¡Ya me has dominado bastante tiempo, Sesshomaru, no te lo permitiré más!

El se viró a mirarla, muy apuesto con su elegante traje oscuro y recién afeitado.

¿Te he dominado? – pregunto Sesshomaru en voz baja.

SI

Creí que te iniciaba en el arte de los sentidos – murmuro en tono burlón.

Fuera lo que fuera, No quiero que sigas – dijo ronca-. He estado meditando sobre ello toda la tarde.

Pues no te quedes allí parada temblando; dime que has decidido.

¡Buscar a otro hombre! – dijo de manera convencida y desafiante

Hubo un silencio breve y tenso.

¿Qué? – mascullo él entre dientes.

Buscar a otro hombre. Creo que es mi única opción. Sesshomaru, para que te des cuenta de que realmente no quiero que nuestra relación conti…

¿Crees que permitiré que veas a otro hombre? – inquirió con severidad -. Después de todo mi trabajo, ¿crees que me resignaría a que él obtenga todo lo que yo comencé a liberar? – la agarro por los hombros -. Si te sorprendo cerca de otro hombre, te llevare a la cama, sin clausulas de exclusión y me asegurare de obtener lo que me está costando tanto trabajo.

¡No puedes hacer esto, Sesshomaru! – le temblaron los labios-. No es justo. Tengo derecho a ser libre, a elegir a otro hombre, ¡alguien que quizá me ame! Me has dicho muy claramente que tú no me amas y nunca me amarás. ¿Por qué no habría de buscar a otro hombre?

Esto se debe a la conversación que sostuvimos en el jardín, ¿verdad? – se le quedo mirando -. No fue mi intención herirte cuando dije que nunca te amaría.

No me heriste y no me hieres ahora – respondió orgullosa.

Me doy cuenta de que si lo hice – sus manos le apretaron los hombros con más fuerza. Escucha. Concordamos en que yo reconstruiría tu confianza…

No concordamos en nada, simplemente tomaste las riendas del asunto.

Y las cosas se quedaran así. No permitiré que veas a otro hombre. Habrá problemas si siquiera lo intentas. Hasta ahora he sido paciente contigo, pero si veo que tratas de conseguir a otro estaré más que furioso.

No podrás detenerme, Sesshomaru. Comenzare a salir de nuevo con Rin y me mantendré alejada de ti. Quizá conozca al hombre que…

¡No!

Si, Sesshomaru, quiero a otro hombre que…

¡NO! – grito ronco -. Dios mio, ¿tratas de desquiciarme? ¿No sabes que enloqueceré si te veo con otro hombre? ¿Cómo puedes pensar…?

¿Cómo puedo tomar en cuenta otra cosa? – respondió frustrada -. Me empujas a una relación que solo puede ser peligrosa. ¿Cómo puedes hacerlo?, Sesshomaru, sabiendo que el único hombre de quien estuve enamorada me rompió el corazón.

Inuyasha no te rompió el corazón – respiro hondo-. Rompió tu confianza, tu fe, tu autoestima, pero no tu corazón porque nunca se lo entregaste. No amabas a Inuyasha. ¿Verdad?

Si lo amaba, yo…

No es cierto. Eras joven y egoísta. No tenias idea de lo que era el amor, solo aceptaste casarte con ese chico porque te agradaba la imagen que él reflejaba de tu propia gloria radiante.

No… - y callo sentada en el borde de la cama -. ¡calla, tus palabras son malvadas y no tienes derecho a decirlas!

¡Nunca lo amaste! – repitió

Ay, Dios… -. Trato de alejarse de él, pero Sesshomaru tiró de ella y volvió a sentarla en la cama.

¡Quédate donde estas y escucha la verdad, maldición! – dijo de forma suave no quería asustarla pero debía saber lo que él había averiguado con solo escuchar sus palabras.

¡No! – tenia la voz ronca por los años que había pasado sintiendo el peso de una culpa terrible-. Si, ame a Inuyasha ; yo era muy joven, pero cuando supe su romance con esa otra mujer yo …

¡No! – y la miro a los ojos -. Nunca lo amaste y él se dio cuenta. Por eso deseo herirte tanto y pudo finalmente destruirte.

Kagome temblaba y las lagrimas empezaron a fluir por sus hermosos ojos ella agacho la cabeza no quería que él la volviera a ver tan débil y vulnerable.

Es verdad, ¿No? – dijo Sesshomaru sin piedad -. Te comprometiste con él, te ibas a casar como si todo fuera un cuento de hadas pero en la medida que lo fui conociendo, gracias a Tu madre que izo que esperaran un poco para casarse, te diste cuenta del hombre real que era y todo tu mundo se derrumbo y revelo como era él, él era un extraño para tu corazón egoísta, caprichoso y voluntarioso.

Kagome se tapo la cara con las manos y comenzó a llorar sin control, destrozada por las palabras, porque era una verdad que nunca había aceptado ante nadie. El sentimiento de culpabilidad que cargaba desde hacia tanto tiempo se volcó en sus lagrimas incontenibles.

Era cierto nunca había amado realmente a Inuyasha se había comprometido con él pero no le dio mucha importancia a su noviazgo se concentro más en su acelerada boda que cuando quiso preocuparse por él, él ya le había buscado remplazo en brazos de otra mujer.

Este bien – dijo él en tono amable, emocionado, acariciándole la nuca y besándole el pelo -. Ven aquí.

Estoy muy avergonzada…-. Murmuro acongojada.

Tranquila – la abrazo-. No tienes motivos para sentirte avergonzada. No fue toda tu culpa. Eras muy joven y no tenias experiencia en el amor – le beso una mejilla húmeda por las lágrimas-. Él también tuvo la culpa no debió buscar a otra mujer además no tienes la culpa de que él se estrellara y se matara. Te sientes culpable porque no lo amabas y ahora el esta muerto. La gente siempre se siente así cuando alguien muere. Y no hay gran cosa que puedas hacer al respecto más que vivir con ello.

Debí amarlo – murmuro agarrada a los anchos hombros -. ¡Debí amarlo!

Puedes amarlo ahora – se alejo para mirarla de frente-. Necesitas perdonarlo y perdonarte a ti misma antes de sonreír y despedirte de Inuyasha – observo las lagrimas que fluían por las mejillas femeninas y volvió a abrazarla-. ¡Shh! No llores.

Ningún hombre me ha amado. Nadie me amara porque…

Chérie, ahora dices tonterías – murmuro él acariciándole el pelo y abrazándola con fuerza-. ¿Eso pensaste durante un largo tiempo en Paris? ¿Qué nadie te amaría por lo que habías hecho?

¡Si…! – asintió y lloro con mas fuerza-. Eso pensó todo el tiempo y sigo pensándolo, yo…

¡Kagome! – le apretó las manos y le beso las lágrimas -. Encontraras el amor antes de lo que crees. Pero tendrás que ser sincera con el hombre que te ame porque tú también lo amarás.

Sesshomaru esbozo una sonrisa y ella noto un brillo diferente en sus ojos.

Esta ha sido la última espina que he tenido que arrancarte del corazón… de tu corazoncito enfadado. Los sentimientos que te inspiraba Inuyasha eran muy complejos. Trataste de fingir que eran sencillos. Es muy peligroso fingir y tu ya lo descubriste – volvió a besarla-. Pero ahora tienes que vestirte. Llegaremos tarde y esta velada es de Rin. Podremos hablar de esto mas tarde, cuando regresemos a casa – camino hacia la puerta y le ofreció una sonrisa seductora-. Hablaremos de esto en la cama. ¡Espero el momento con impaciencia!

Kagome contuvo el aliento cuando la puerta se cerró a espaldas de Sesshomaru.

Gimió horrorizada al decirse:Él ha oído todo eso, me ha visto llorar y sin la menor piedad me ha lanzado esas terribles e inaceptables verdades… ¿todo solo para llevarme a la cama? ¿Qué he de hacer? Es tan peligroso que casi es inhumano. Pero no lo lograra algo debo hacer y si debo escaparme de noche lo hare no me quedare aquí a esperar que me humille mas debo huir de él, pobre Rin que le diré podre comunicarme con ella después pero debo analizar bien las cosas antes de tomar una decisión lo único que si se es que no me quedare mas de esta noche.

_ continuara _

Lo se es algo corto pero necesitaba ponerlo para que puedan entender el capitulo que sigue después, se que las palabras que dice Sesshomaru son fuertes pero deven comprenderlo para el eso es un obstáculo ya que no puede conquistarla de la forma que el desearía y además se le pone muy difícil, el no esta acostumbrado a perder recuerdan. Bueno sin mas que decir me despido de ustedes mis grandes amigas y fieles lectoras espero un review chaito nos vemos en las estrellas.

Se despide su humilde servidora sexsesshomaru desde panamá.


	10. UNA PRESENCIA DESAGRADABLE capitulo 8

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2013 SE QUE ES TARDE PERO NO ESTA DE MAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA SU AMIGA SEXSESSHOMARU

Lo se lo sé, me quieren matar discúlpenme no tengo palabras para pedirles su perdón y sé que este capítulo no llenara sus expectativas pero tenía que ponerle un poco de emoción y a la vez les explicare en los otros que vienen porque mi querido Sesshomaru tampoco confía mucho en nuestra querida Kagome este solo diré que quise poner un poco mas de vida social en el día a día de nuestro adorado Sesshomaru ya que solo no es sexo y cama.

Sin más les dejo el siguiente capitulo

N/A: LOS PERSONAJES Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, ES UNA ADAPTACION DE LA NOVELA DE SARAH HOLLAND Y LA SERIE DE TV INUYASHA.

CAPITULO 8

UNA PRESENCIA DESAGRADABLE

El Rolls Royce blanco descapotable, corría por la avenida Princesa Grace. El sol se ocultaba y el cielo estaba teñido de un color rojo dorado sobre Montecarlo. La cálida brisa le agitaba el pelo negro alrededor del rostro como si fuera un soplo de libertad. Pero Kagome empezaba a darse cuenta de que era tarde para construir una fortaleza alrededor de su corazon para evitar que Sesshomaru entrara. No podía creer que después de una conversación tan seria, personal y emocional, él pudiera hablar de sexo al siguiente instante ¿Acaso las palabras que dijeron no le habían causado ningún efecto?

Él iba sentado en el asiento de atrás, a su lado.

Por cierto, me gustaría que almorzaras conmigo mañana – dijo- mientras se dirigían a las afueras de Montecarlo-. Mañana por la noche se ofrecerá el baile de la cruz roja. Es el acontecimiento más brillante en el calendario de Mónaco. Quiero comprarte un bonito vestido de gala.

Tengo un vestido apropiado para la ocasión – negó con la cabeza y lo observo con resentimiento -. No quiero que me compres más regalos.

¡Kagome, no estropees mis sorpresas! Quiero comprarte un vestido y deseo ayudarte a elegirlo. Será divertido para mí. Vamos…

No – repuso en tono seco -. No soy tu amante, soy la amiga de tu hermana y no sería correcto que me comprases más regalos de ese tipo.

Nada me impide presionarte para que lo aceptes – le mordisqueo el sensible lóbulo de la oreja.

¡No! Y no me agrada que siempre hables de sexo, pienses en eso, le des la mayor importancia como lo hiciste hace un rato.

Chérie… se que has tenido un día cargado de emoción – la observo un momento antes de tocarle el muslo -. Y sé que nuestra conversación fue muy personal. Pero te deseo con tanta intensidad que no puedo dejar de pensar en hacerte el amor. No me odies sólo porque insisto en nuestros momentos de sensualidad. Son muy intensos…

¡Demasiado intensos y no quiero que se repitan! – dolida, alejo la mano de él -. Insisto en lo que he dicho antes, comenzare a buscar a otro hombre.

La sonrisa de Sesshomaru desapareció mientras la observaba… la rabia comenzó a brillar en sus hermosos ojos dorados como rojo fuego.

¡Si te sorprendo cerca de otro hombre, hare que te arrepientas por tratar de traicionarme!

Yo no diría que es una traición – dijo ella de manera desafiante.

Lo es de acuerdo a mis normas. ¡Sabes lo que siento por ti!

No, no lo se – le dijo furiosa

Me tienes obsesionado – dijo irritado y la agarro por los hombros

El corazón de Kagome perdió el ritmo. Tuvo una llamarada de esperanza, pero el temor era demasiado fuerte.

Era el temor de que la hirieran de nuevo, de que la pusieran en ridículo lo que la hacía dudar.

Seguro que lo has sabido desde el principio – dijo Sesshomaru sacándola de sus pensamientos – no puedo mantenerme alejado de ti ni siquiera cinco segundos. Ya me he cansado de perseguirte y a veces pienso que disfrutas rechazándome porque tienes curiosidad por ver si eso me agudiza el apetito.

¿Tu apetito, para qué? – pregunto con amargura -. ¿Sexo?

El la observo un rato y torció los labios en un gesto cínico, la soltó y miro por la ventanilla del auto.

¿Qué otra cosa podría ser? - dijo en voz baja.

Kagome desvió la mirada le dolió en verdad era esto lo que la hacía sufrir mirarlo era doloroso. Fijo los ojos al frente, hacia las luces de Montecarlo no quería llorar pero estas comenzaron a borrarse.

Durante un momento creí que me ibas a decir que albergabas sentimientos más profundos que la lujuria. – le dijo sin mirarlo.

¿No hablamos de eso esta tarde? – y la miro solo vio el perfil de la joven y la observo con detenimiento antes de hablar y dijo -. El mercado, ¿recuerdas, chérie? Amor por amor. Ningún otro trato es posible – le toco la mejilla -. Al menos para mí.

El amor no es un trato, Sesshomaru – lo miro con bellos ojos los cuales estaban brillando por contener las lagrimas -. Se quiere a alguien o no se le quiere. No hay garantía de que uno reciba amor de la persona a quien ama.

Ah… ya comenzamos a comprender – murmuro él – y le dirigió una cálida sonrisa casi imperceptible pero ella la pudo notar.

Kagome lo siguió mirando estaba confundida ¿Qué diablos había querido decir él? Iba a preguntárselo cuando el Rolls llegó al hotel Montecarlo Beach.

Hemos llegado – anuncio el chofer.

Bueno, no lo olvides esta noche es de Rin. Le he robado tu compañía y lo menos que podemos hacer es asegurarnos de que se divierta esta noche. Así que no permitas que note hasta donde ha llegado nuestro conflicto personal.

Kagome asintió, bajo del coche y se aliso el vestido ceñido de terciopelo rojo, escotado en, los hombros. Sesshomaru la observo sonriendo tranquilo y con los ojos velados.

Por cierto te he dicho, que estas preciosa esta noche. – le dijo Sesshomaru mirándola intensamente.

Ella solo pudo negar con la cabeza.

Bueno pero que descuidado soy como pude olvidarlo - le sonrió como solo el sabia hacerlo y tiro de ella para decirle cerca de su oído. - estas preciosa - y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

El corazon de Kagome acelero sus latidos por el deseo y el dolor al permitir que la besara. Tenía los ojos cerrados y se apoyo en el cuerpo masculino mientras trataba de aceptar sus sentimientos de amor hacia él.

Un segundo después, él la soltó y entraron al hotel.

¡Monsieur Taisho! – El maître les dio la bienvenida al elegante restaurante al aire libre -. ¡Es un placer volver a verlo! Permítame que los lleve a su mesa…

Sesshomaru caminaba tranquilo por el restaurante mientras las mujeres fijaban la vista con admiración en su apuesto rostro y en su andar arrogante y masculino. Kagome sintió que los celos y el dolor le recorrían las venas porque aunque ella iba a su lado, él no era de ella y nunca lo seria. Ese hombre atractivo e inteligente era de sí mismo, pero poco a poco hacía que ella albergara los primeros sentimientos de amor hacia un hombre.

¡Sesshomaru! – le saludaron sonrientes los siete amigos de Rin.

¡Ca va! – dijo él en su perfecto francés.

Ocupaban una mesa grande junto a la piscina iluminada.

Hermano mayor, pensé que nunca llegarías.

¿Es tarde? - Sesshomaru frunció el ceño al consultar su reloj.

No, pero sé lo que tú e Kagome hacéis. Siempre desaparecéis en las habitaciones, riendo, besándoos y hablando. Vive l' amour.

Kagome se ruborizó y dirigió la vista hacia Sesshomaru.

¡No le hagáis caso a mi indiscreta hermana, que recibirá su merecido cuando regresemos a casa! Siéntate, chérie… permite que te presente a este grupo bullicioso – le retiro una silla y se sentó a su lado con un brazo apoyado en el respaldo de la silla de ella.

Hablemos en español, Kagome – le pidió Zango una bella chica española con descendencia en Mónaco – como en las películas y miro a su novio Miroku de origen Americano.

Realmente no se qué decir – repuso con el acento de lousiana.

Todos se rieron a carcajadas.

¡Mon dieu! - el novio de Rin, Kohaku , se dio un golpecito en la frente -. Scarlett O' Hará. Di "Mañana será otro día".

Mañana será otro día – dijo mirando a Sesshomaru. Vio que él mostraba una sonrisa y los dos intercambiaron recuerdos privados de la conversación de esa tarde.

Wau – dijo un chico de cabello largo negro – lo ha dicho exactamente igual.

Y rieron mucho más;

El es Kouga – dijo Sesshomaru prosiguiendo a presentar a los jóvenes que estaban en la mesa, ella es Áyame, ella Kirara y Shipo.

O si ya nos conocemos verdad – dijo Kirara en su tono suave y moviendo su cabeza como una gatita.

Si – dijo Kagome respondiendo a él saludo de cada uno de los presentes.

¿Están listos para pedir? – pregunto Sesshomaru cuando el camarero se acerco a la mesa.

Estudiaron sus cartas. Kagome eligió pasta aux fruits de mer. Sesshomaru pidió filet de boeuf á point.

Et cinq bouteilles de chanteauneuf- du-pape – agrego Sesshomaru, cuando todos terminaron de pedir.

Observo a los hombres y mujeres alrededor de la mesa – supongo que ninguno de vosotros conducirá – todos se rieron y señalaron a Shipo y Kohaku que solo hicieron unas muecas.

¡Lo echamos a suerte con unas monedas de diez francos y nosotros perdimos! – dijo Shipo de manera triste y decepcionado.

Entonces que sean 6 botellas de vino – dijo – para finalizar el pedido.

El bueno de Sesshomaru – aplaudieron todos.

Aprovechaos porque pasará mucho tiempo para que vuelva a invitaros a cenar – dijo de manera divertida.

Todos lo abuchearon.

¡Qué amigos tienes, Rin! – ser rio, moviendo la cabeza.

Kagome escuchaba la animada conversación y se sentía triste porque comprendió que todos ellos seguirían viendo a Sesshomaru durante todas sus vidas y ella lo vería sólo hasta que él la hubiera seducido. Después, ella no volvería a ocupar la misma mesa que él

Les sirvieron la cena y siguieron conversando animadamente.

¿Qué te parece Mónaco, Kagome? – le pregunto Zango.

Kagome levantó la cabeza y trato de hablar con animación.

Me enamoré de él a primera vista – dijo ella con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Sesshomaru empujo su plato que casi no había tocado y observo a Kagome.

¡Llegamos en el helicóptero de mi hermano mayor! – exclamo Rin -. Desde luego, pudimos admirar y tener la mejor vista del país.

¡Ah, sí! – todos asintieron -. Desde el aire se ve todo, diferente. Cuando se vive aquí abajo no parece dividida en dos.

Si la ciudad nueva y la vieja – dijo Kagome despacio -. Son bastante diferentes, ¿no? Las calles medievales, el palacio del príncipe, la lucha por conquistar la roca…

Mientras Montecarlo resplandece con su gloria moderna y hedonista – intervino Sesshomaru.

Cierto – Kagome lo miro – los dos lados me encantan porque me parecen igualmente atractivos.

C' est l' amour – murmuro Sesshomaru -. Uno no puede amar solo un trozo de aquí y otro de allá. O se quiere la suma de las partes, para bien o para mal, o no se ama realmente.

Sorprendida, Kagome observó el apuesto rostro de Sesshomaru y pensó que él le había quitado la máscara y le cortaba el corazón en trocitos para señalar cada uno. Seductora, coqueta, rompecorazones, egoísta, chiquilla asustada, manipuladora, fría, calculadora, ingenua, malcriada, hermosa y herida. Mujer rota que necesita desesperadamente la ayuda que solo él podía darle.

Presa del pánico ella pensó que el tenia que amarla.

Nadie más lo hará, nadie más podrá. Por favor, ámame, por favor…

¿De modo que te enamoraste de Mónaco a primera vista? – pregunto Sesshomaru con las cejas alzadas.

Si… - no pudo desviar la mirada y el corazón le latió con una esperanza loca repentina -. Pero entonces no me di cuenta – dijo en voz baja.

Él tenía los ojos fijos en el rostro de ella. Parecía que los otros se desvanecían para dejarlos solos en ese mundo oscuro y privado que compartían. Luego, él desvio la mirada y el momento mágico desapareció porque dejo de ser un intercambio de emoción personal y se convirtió en otro giro en la experta técnica de seducción de Sesshomaru.

¡Mañana será la gran noche! – exclamo Kirara

Si… el acontecimiento esperado por todos – dijo Zango de manera soñadora.

El baile de Mónaco y todos asistirán – expreso Kirara nuevamente.

La pregunta crucial es lo que vestirá cada mujer – Rin se rio

Y los demás soltaron una carcajada.

Mañana llevare a Kagome de compras para que elija el vestido de gala más bello que encontremos.

¡No es justo! – grito Zango -. ¡Eres una chica con suerte!

Y todos volvieron a reír

De repente Rin quedo seria y murmuro

Que hace el aquí.

Sesshomaru la miro ya que más nadie había notado el cambio de humor de ella.

Que sucede petite – le dijo

¿A quién llevara Naraku Balachine al baile? – pregunto de pronto Kirara

Sesshomaru se tenso y dirigió la vista al otro lado del restaurante, donde un hombre muy atractivo vestido de etiqueta acababa de llegar y llamaba la atención por su caminar arrogante y su altura impresionante.

Viene hacia aquí. Murmuro Zango mirando a Sesshomaru-. Apuesto que se detendrá en esta mesa solo para irritarte.

Pienso lo mismo – dijo Sesshomaru -. A veces me pregunto hasta qué punto está decidido a sacarme de quicio.

Hasta la desesperación – repuso Rin enfadada y a la vez muy triste.

Sesshomaru entrecerró los parpados esperando que el hombre llegara.

Continuara…

AGRADECIMIENTOS: gracias a todas mis fans que siguen esta historia, les puedo decir que ya está casi terminando y que tratare de actualizar los más pronto posible espero seguir contando con su apoyo y se me cuidan mucho.

Saludos desde Panamá


	11. CELOS, MALDITOS CELOS CAPITULO 9

Buenas mis queridas lectoras, no sé qué decirles para poder disculparme y dejarles por tanto tiempo mi única escusa es que ya estoy en la recta final de mis estudios Universitarios y solo me falta dar un paso, eso me tiene muy estresada, lo único que podía hacer en cierto tiempo en mi trabajo era leer un poco de otros fic y poder mantener la cordura y así no olvidarme de que tenía una grandiosa historia pendiente y unas bellísimas lectoras que esperaban con ansias un nuevo capítulo les ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas a todas y espero que este capítulo les guste.

Bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras que se han unido a esta bellísima historia y disculpen si hay falta de ortografía pero comprenderán que si quería subirlo hoy tenía que hacerlo ya :D

Desclaimer esta historia no es mía si no de la escritora Sarah Holland y los personajes de la exitosa serie Inuyasha.

Capitulo 9

CELOS, MALDITOS CELOS

Kagome se preguntaba que estaba pasando porque todos habían cambiado sus expresiones a unas más serias, cuando de repente sintió que una mano le acariciaba el pelo y que un dedo le rozaba la nuca.

Boquiabierta, se volvió y vio a Naraku Balanchine que murmuraba:

Sesshomaru, preséntame a esta joven sorprendentemente bella.

¡Quizá lo haría si alejaras la mano de su cuello! – trono Sesshomaru

Disculpe – Naraku sonrió y retiro la mano -. ¡Tiene un pelo precioso! Y una piel muy suave. ¿Es usted extranjera, madeimoselle?

Sí, soy norteamericana – Kagome agito las pestañas.

¿Norteamericana? – Sonrió más abiertamente -. ¿De que parte?

De Luisiana – contesto Sesshomaru -. Es Kagome Higurashi y se aloja en mi apartamento.

Kagome se tenso de furia con el rostro encendido.

¡Casi había dicho que era su amante! Se volvió hacia Naraku y le dijo:

De hecho soy amiga de Rin, nos conocimos en París.

Fue en ese momento en que Naraku dejo de mirarla y fijo su vista en las otras personas en la mesa.

Oh, valla – pequeña Rin no te había visto, como estas – dijo Naraku – hacer candose a ella y tomando su mano para besársela.

Rin solo lo miro y no dijo nada solo asintió con su cabeza.

Muchachos tiempo sin verlos – dijo mirando a los demás.

Hola Naraku, diría que es un placer verte pero tú sabes no, no hay por qué darle más charla a una vieja conversación y con eso hablo por todos. – dijo de forma cortante Kouga.

Naraku rio y volvió a fijar su atención en Kagome no sin antes volver a fijarse en Rin y ver que su cabeza estaba agachada.

En donde quedamos madeimoselle – dijo regalándole una sonrisa.

La mano de Sesshomaru le apretó el hombro y la gente que estaba sentada en la mesa intercambio miradas nerviosas al ver que Rin se ponía pálida.

Ha si, eres amiga de Rin - ¿Verdad? – Naraku miro a Sesshomaru con sus ojos azules y sonrió. – ¿La amiga de Rin de Paris? ¿Cómo esta Paris? Es mi ciudad favorita. ¿Me permites que me siente en vuestra mesa?

¿Seguramente cenaras con alguien esta noche, Balachine? – pregunto, Sesshomaru con calma -. No querríamos privar a tu invitado del placer…

Cenaré con un colega de negocios – sonrió el hombre -. Aun no ha llegado. ¿Acaso quieres que me sienta solo cuando puedo hacerlo aquí para hablar con mis viejos amigos y con estas bellas damas?

Por supuesto que no – respondió Sesshomaru en tono amenazante antes de hacerle una seña a un camarero y decirle -: Haga el favor de traer una silla para el señor Balachine y sirva el café. Nos iremos pronto.

Desde ese momento comenzó una no muy animosa charla donde Naraku comenzaba las conversaciones y alguna de las jóvenes invitadas contestaban la mayoría de la preguntas iban dirigidas a Kagome y otras tantas hacia Rin o las otras jóvenes.

A veces echo de menos los días calurosos y todo eso, pero me siento muy a gusto en…

Chérie – la interrumpió Sesshomaru - ¿Quieres un licor? ¿Cointreau? ¿Grand marnier?

No, gracias. Naraku, ¿Quieres algo? Dijo Kagome de manera cortes.

Solo la cuenta – le dijo Sesshomaru al camarero e incrusto los dedos en el brazo de ella.

¿Os vais tan pronto? – protestó Balachine.

Sí, todos iremos al casino a…

Kagome termina de tomar el café – la interrumpió Sesshomaru molesto.

Le llevaron la cuenta y Sesshomaru firmó el recibo de American Express. Se puso de pie, rodeó la cintura de Kagome y la levanto a su lado.

¡Adiós, Naraku! – dijo al dejar al hombre atrás-. Sin duda te veremos mañana en el baile de la Cruz Roja.

Si – por supuesto fue lo único que respondió Naraku.

Todos se despidieron y la última que lo izo fue Rin.

Pero antes de que pudiera irse el la tomo del brazo y ella lo miro sorprendida.

Que sucede – dijo en voz baja y mirando hacia abajo

Aun sigue molesto conmigo, verdad – le pregunto sin soltarla.

Y que esperabas después de lo que hiciste – le dijo sin mirarlo.

Cuantas veces deberé repetirlo yo no lo hice, jamás haría algo así – dijo - pensé que tu si me creerías – respondió en voz baja y la soltó.

Por fin Rin lo miro y el vio en sus ojos la tristeza que sentía su corazón.

Por supuesto que te creo – dijo Rin mirándolo a los ojos - pero debes explicárselo a él y dile toda la verdad.

Sabes que no puedo hacer eso – y evito su mirada.

Ves es por eso que no confía en ti, le ocultas muchas cosas – y agacho la cabeza – es mejor que me valla me deben estar esperando.

Al darse la vuelta el la abrazo y le dijo muy cerca de su oído – como extraño los viejos tiempos.

Ella se volteo y beso su mejilla.

Yo también y salió corriendo.

Al salir el cielo ya estaba totalmente oscuro, pero lleno de estrellas.

Aun estaban esperando que le trajeran los autos del parking y por suerte nadie había notado su ausencia solo Kagome que estaba tratando de alejarse de Sesshomaru ya que se había dado cuenta de su furia.

Rin dónde estabas - le dijo en voz baja Kagome.

Ha… estaba conversando con un conocido que no había visto en mucho tiempo –respondió de forma cortante.

Llegaron los autos y Rin y sus amigos se subieron a dos coches.

¿Te veremos en el casino, Sesshomaru? – pregunto Kohaku

No – respondió al inclinar la cabeza hacia la ventanilla -. Nos iremos a casa. Pero vosotros divertíos. Te veré mañana temprano Rin.

Ok, - respondió ella con voz apagada – Rin sabia porque no iba, era su hermana y podía notar sus cambios de humor, estaba molesto y trataba de controlarse para que ellos no lo notaran y claro mucho menos ella, pero ella lo conocía muy bien había estado con él cuando sucedió lo de Naraku.

No se dio cuenta cuando los autos se pusieron en marcha y Sesshomaru se despedía moviendo la mano de los otros dos coches que cobraban velocidad al fuerte sonido de la música pop.

¡ARPIA! - Se volvió hacia Kagome echando chispas por los ojos -. ¿Cómo te has atrevido a flirtear con ese desgraciado toda la noche? ¿Cómo te has atrevido a hacerme eso delante de…?

No flirteaba con él – respondió sorprendida -. ¿Qué quieres decir con… flirtear con él? Solo hable con él.

Oíste lo que dijimos cuando lo vimos. Sabias que no lo toleraba, pero premeditaste flirtear con él, lo animaste a que se sentara con nosotros, le hablaste de tu vida, cuando eso no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo – la miro a los ojos -. ¡Dios mío, de no desearte tanto te arrojaría a sus brazos y me alegraría de deshacerme de ti!

Kagome en realidad no había pensado en nada de eso, encontró a Naraku como una persona muy agradable y quiso ser cortes, en el momento en que ellos comentaban lo de Naraku ella estaba pensando era en él y en lo triste que se iba a sentir cuando él la dejara. Se lo iba a decir pero cuando él dijo que le alegraría deshacerse de ella, su corazón se encogió de dolor y su mejor defensa fue la ira.

Eso es lo que esperaría de ti – respondió dolida -. Ofreciéndome a todos como, ¿Qué fue, Sesshomaru? ¿Un regalo de navidad? – Le temblaron los labios-. ¡Te odio y ojalá no te hubiera conocido nunca! Ojalá…

¡El sentimiento era mutuo hace diez minutos! – trono él-. Eres experta en incrustar el cuchillo, ¿no? ¿Qué fue, Kagome? ¿Una venganza por nuestra pequeña conversación en el jardín?

¡No finjas que no sabes porque hable con él! ¡Casi le dijiste que soy tu amante! – Le respondió Kagome furiosa - Lo premeditaste. Quisiste que él pensara que me alojo en tu apartamento… ¡como tu amante!

Lo dije porque quise asegurarme de que él no intentara molestarte – su rostro se encendió -. ¡No se me ocurrió que serias tú quien lo animara!

Se debe a que no pensaste en mi ni en mis sentimientos – le tembló la voz -. ¡Lo dijiste, delante de toda esa gente y me hiciste sentirme como una prostituta!

Estaba ofuscado – murmuro ronco -. No soy perfecto. No siempre puedo hacer bien las cosas. ¿Por qué no esperaste para hablar conmigo en privado en vez de flirtear con él? ¿Tuviste que hacerlo en público? ¿Tuviste que elegirlo tú? ¡Todo eso además de lo que dijiste antes respecto a encontrar a otro hombre! Por eso lo hiciste, ¿Verdad? Viste que había hostilidad entre Balachine y yo y decidiste elegirlo a él para que fuera tu amante - sus ojos relampagueaban -. Dios mío. ¡Te mataré si tratas de reemplazarme con él!

Kagome se le quedo mirando, conmocionada por la furia de él; era una furia que nunca le había visto antes y se pregunto si se debía, solo a que ella, había hablado con el otro hombre o eran celos de que ella se alejara, opto por la primera ya que recordó que el solo la deseaba.

¿Por qué estás tan enfadado? – pregunto despacio -. ¿Qué te izo ese hombre?

¡No te entrometas en algo que no te concierne! – exclamo con mirada salvaje.

¿Puedes decirme eso a mí? – Contuvo el aliento como si él le hubiera dado una bofetada- ¿Después de todo lo que te he contado? ¿De contestar todas tus preguntas respecto a mi pasado? Pero cuando yo te hago una pregunta de índole personal me dices que no me inmiscuya.

Así es. ¡No es asunto tuyo! – respondió el furioso.

Lo que Sesshomaru trataba de decirle era que ella no era nada para él. Absolutamente nada. Fue tan doloroso que no pudo hablar durante unos segundos.

Espero no sorprenderte alguna vez hablando con Naraku Balanchine – la observó con intensidad-. Y quiero que me prometas que no lo harás, Kagome, porque de lo contrario las consecuencias serán más desagradables de lo que puedas imaginar.

Pero no me dices porque. Haces una escena, me dices cosas dolorosas y me exiges que no vuelva a hablar con un extraño, pero no me das un motivo. – dijo al borde de las lagrimas.

Esos son los hechos, Kagome. ¡Prométemelo o te llevaré a la cama para darte lo que, al parecer, estas dispuesta a darle a mi más enconado enemigo en vez de a mí!

¡Está bien! – repuso, temblando de emoción -. ¡Prometo que nunca hablare con él! ¿Estás satisfecho? ¿Dejaras de insultarme y amenazarme?

Mas te vale cumplir tu palabra, Kagome – respiraba con dificultad.

¡Por supuesto que lo haré! – a la chica le ardían los ojos a causa de las lágrimas amargas-. ¿Qué otro camino tengo? Si no lo hago cumplirás tu desagradable amenaza. Pero, ¿acaso tengo motivos para sorprenderme de tu comportamiento al exigírmelo? A ti solo te ha interesado el sexo conmigo, y ahora me haces ver, de manera brutal, que nuestras conversaciones personales no han sido más que un camino para llevarme a la cama. Comenzaba a pensar que quizá te interesaba lo que me había pasado. Pero fui muy tonta al pensar en eso. Tus intenciones han sido vestirme como una prostituta, seducirme y luego echarme del principado después de haber satisfecho tu lujurioso deseo.

Nunca he dicho eso, no tergiverses mis palabras, Kagome, no… - grito ronco y de pronto le soltó la muñeca para agarrarle los hombros y zarandearla. Kagome creyó que él la golpearía y se encogió en espera de la violencia-. No… - murmuro al ver que ella se alejaba de él.

Durante un momento, solo se oyó el canto de los grillos en la noche calurosa y el mar que lamia suavemente la playa oscura.

¿Por qué has hecho eso? – exigió saber él con voz temblorosa, mirándola fijamente -. ¿Por qué te has encogido como una chiquilla asustada?

¡No he hecho tal cosa! – respondió en voz baja, desviando la mirada.

Pensaste que te golpearía… - la observo horrorizado-. ¿Te golpeo él? ¿Te pego el hombre con quien te ibas a casar?

No quiero hablar de eso y de todas formas no te lo diría, después de lo que acabas de decirme – dijo – tratándose de alejar de él.

¿Te pego él? – Insistió Sesshomaru fuera de sí-. ¡Dímelo, Kagome!

¡No te entrometas en asuntos ajenos! – mascullo ella con los ojos irritados por las lágrimas.

Sesshomaru se llevo la mano libre al pelo, sin soltarle la muñeca.

¡Está bien! – Acepto por fin-. Ya me has hecho la promesa que yo quería. Asegúrate de cumplirla y de no volver a hablar con Naraku Balanchine – se volvió para dirigirse al coche-. Ahora, vámonos a casa.

¿Para que puedas llevarme a la cama? – le tembló la voz al resistirse a que él la metiera al coche. ¡No, no iré! Llévame a un hotel, ya no soporto esta situación. Quiero irme de Mónaco, irme del apartamento, irme…

¡No te irás! – mascullo él-. Ya te he dicho que si tratas de alejarte de mi te seguiré para volver a traerte.

¡No me quedare aquí! – grito Kagome fuera de sí.

¿Quieres alargar la lucha entre los dos? De ser así, eso obtendrás. He dedicado demasiado tiempo y esfuerzo en ti para detenerme ahora, de modo que no trates de luchar contra mí, Kagome. Te tendré… de acuerdo a mis condiciones – le agarro la muñeca con más fuerza-. ¡Entra al coche porque irás conmigo a casa!

Kagome lo miró a través de las lágrimas que le velaban los ojos. ¿Qué otra elección tenia? No podía huir de él porque no llevaba dinero, ni el pasaporte, ni la tarjeta de crédito. Todo eso estaba en el apartamento con el resto de sus objetos personales.

¿Trataras de hacerme tuya esta noche? – Preguntó al levantar la cabeza-. De ser así, Sesshomaru, luchare contra ti hasta…

No – repuso él-. Esta noche no te deseo, después de tu comportamiento con Balanchine. Entra al coche. Ha sido un dia largo y el de mañana lo será más.

Camino hacia el coche y ella lo acompaño con el rostro pálido.

Viajaron en un silencio tenso y amargo. Kagome no podía mirarlo; era muy doloroso recordar la forma en que él acababa de hablarle. La cálida brisa agitaba su pelo alrededor del rostro pálido y dolorido.

Al llegar al apartamento, Kagome subió con él en el ascensor sintiéndose tan insignificante que ni siquiera se le ocurrió preguntarle de nuevo por que Balanchine provocaba en él una reacción tan violenta.

Tenía mucha curiosidad, pero no haría la pregunta respecto al asunto que no le incumbía. ¿Cómo pudo él decirle eso? Ella le había revelado su historia y su vida privada, pero Sesshomaru sólo le había revelado su encanto y sus técnicas de seducción; dos facetas de su personalidad tan impersonales que resultaban ser un insulto.

Iré a acostarme – declaro él cuando entraron al silencioso apartamento-. Sugiero que hagas lo mismo. Y no se te ocurra irte a medianoche, chérie… - pronuncio la última palabra con un desprecio mordaz-… o recibirás todo el peso de mi enfado cuando me vea forzado a traerte de vuelta para demostrarte quien manda en esta relación.

Ni siquiera le deseo buenas noches, se limito a entrar en su habitación y dar un portazo.

Kagome se quedo como clavada al suelo y sintió que se le rompía el corazón en mil pedazos.

Por un momento pensó en irse y no darle crédito a sus palabras pero en el poco tiempo que lo conocía sabia que la buscaría, pensó en cambiarse el nombre y cambiar completamente su físico, tal vez así no la reconocería, pero al llegar hasta su cuarto todas sus ideas las iba desechando, por que hacer tanto esfuerzo si al final el ganaría o mejor dicho ya el tenia la batalla casi ganada solo faltaba un solo obstáculo y ganaría completamente ya ella se sentía desfallecer y en lo único en que podía pensar era en tratar de dar la mejor batalla de su vida; y se propuso firmemente en averiguar la verdad y con la única que podía lograrlo era con Rin, necesitaba saber que había pasado entre ellos dos. Y con ese firme pensamiento se durmió al fin, pero aun en sus sueños el la estaba esperando, pero no el Sesshomaru frio y enfadado que vio esta noche si no su príncipe de ensueño ese el de blanca cabellera y hermosa armadura montado en su caballo blanco que la salvaría del profundo holló en que su corazón estaba cayendo.

Continuara….

Mis más sinceras disculpas si no fue de su total agrado, pero había informado que los capítulos que seguirían iban a ser un poco más de la vida cotidiana de los personajes, le hice caso a una muy linda lectora de que intentara ponerle mi propia esencia y bueno lo hice, espero que no dañara la trama de la historia, trate de cambiarla un poco y tratare de ir mejorándola recuerden un poco de paciencia soy nueva en esto cualquier pregunta o sugerencia estará muy bien recibida gracias de nuevo por seguir conmigo y tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible.

Los veré en las estrellas.


End file.
